


Precious ||| Ateez

by flamewhipper



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay Sex, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Tags May Change, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, Torture, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: All Jung Wooyoung ever wanted was somebody to care for and a place to call home. As an orphan who was shuffled around from foster home to foster home he couldn't help but feel unwanted.That is until he met seven men who would open up his mind to every possible way he could be desired, objectified, punished, worshiped and, most of all, loved.To them Wooyoung was precious.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just wanted to do a quick intro for this piece. It is another one that I am transferring from my Wattpad account and it has a co-writer! She does not have an AO3 account, but I will make sure to have her Wattpad tag at the end of each chapter if any of you are ever interested in seeking her out. I highly recommend it because she is the inspiration for this story. Her books are pure gold! 
> 
> I've always loved the dark side of stories and I really wanted to delve into this world. I am by NO MEANS and expert when it comes to BDSM and will never claim to be. There may be some mistakes in here, and for that I apologize in advance. Also, please read at your own risk. There may be many triggering elements in here and this will be my only warning.
> 
> There is also no update schedule for this one. It is still a work in progress so whenever I get the next chapter I will post it ASAP!
> 
> Please, pleeeaaase leave any feedback that you may have! I am very proud of this story and I hope you enjoy <3<3

Everything in the room set Wooyoung's nerves on edge. The white walls, the metal table, the two-way mirror that he was no doubt being studied from and the cameras in the corners set to watch his every move.

He couldn't believe he was here right now.

For the second time in his life, something he thought was going so well had been ruined. And both times he could say that it was 100% his fault.

To him, this was proof that nothing was ever meant to work out in his life.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting in the room, but it was long enough that he had started shivering.

Everything had happened so fast he was still in his ripped clothes.

When he started to think about that, his mind flashed back to what had happened. Tears came to his eyes almost instantly as the worry for everyone came to the front of his mind.

What were they doing to them? Did they get away? Were they ok?

Did they miss him...?

Wooyoung leaned forward and covered his face in his hands so he could try to calm down. He didn't want whoever was watching him to see him fall apart.

He was supposed to be one of the toughest ones out there. What would they think of him now?

The door opened to his left and Wooyoung kept his eyes closed for a moment longer before he slipped into his mask.

Even though his heart was racing and he wanted nothing more than to make his grand escape, he knew he couldn't.

_It would be too risky._

"Hello, Wooyoung." The deep voice was instantly familiar. It sent a chill down his spine as he slowly lowered his hands and clasped them in his lap.

"Chief." He said, locking eyes with his old boss.

The man offered him a small smile, only discernible because his fluffy white beard and mustache moved. "I'm glad to see you're ok. I was worried about you after everything that happened."

Wooyoung didn't react. If he had really been worried he would have sent people to look for him. He would have tried harder to bring him home.

But instead Wooyoung had been abandoned once again.

Suddenly his heart sank.

Was that going to happen to him a third time? Now that he was prisoner here, would... Would they leave him to?

The pain was almost to much to think about and Wooyoung fought to push those fears away.

There was no way they'd leave him here. They had a special bond now... _Right?_

Panic started to set in as Wooyoung's mind raced.

Would his one mistake ruin everything he thought he had found? Sure things got off to a rough start, but Wooyoung had started to feel like he could actually be happy.

"Wooyoung?" The chief said, his voice riddled with concern as he sat down and pushed a large jacket in his direction. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." He answered, grabbing the jacket and putting it on as fast as he could. It enveloped him in an empty warmth that had him longing for another kind.

The strong chest he'd lean into.

A pair of long arms.

Gentle, soft hands caressing his head.

Dammit. Now he was wanting to cry again... He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around him as if that would provide him with the warmth he craved.

The man across from him cleared his throat and fiddled with his papers while he searched for the words to say. It was easy to see that he was at a loss. But would anyone really know how to react to a boy who looked like he was about to cry in an interrogation room?

"Look." The man sighed and ran a hand over his face before playing with his beard. "I need to know what happened, Wooyoung. Those men are dangerous. Wh-"

"They are not!" Wooyoung snapped, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the man. "The only dangerous one here is you."

The police chief's eyebrows rose in shock. "You remember how this all started, right? With us hunting them down? We used to be on a team. What did they do to force you to change your mind?"

Wooyoung flinched at the word 'force'.

"They forced themselves on you, didn't they? I can tell by the way your body looks. Wooyoung, these are bad men. You used to believe that. I'm here to help you, but you need to tell me what happened. You used to trust me, right? _Trust in me again._ " His words were so inviting, so caring.

Slowly, Wooyoung lifted his eyes to meet the man's. Maybe he could help... If Wooyoung could just convince him to change his mind...

The boy held his legs tighter and rested his chin on his knee as the doubts started to whirl around in his mind again.

Would it even matter if he talked? It's not like the others would risk coming for him. He wasn't important enough... Just another one of their toys.

That thought hurt the most out of all the ones in his head.

He thought he had belonged there... And yet he had been so easily taken by the police.

What had he done wrong?

His lower lip trembled and Wooyoung looked at the table.

He took a deep, shuddering breath.

Then he began to talk.

~~~

"Wooyoung, are you in position?" His boss' voice came through his earpiece.

"Yes. Going in now."

Wooyoung ran a nervous had through his slightly wavy blonde hair as he adjusted the janitor suit he was wearing.

He was the smallest member of the force, so he was the easiest one to get deeper into the building, even though the smell wafting from the cart he was pushing was vile.

"First one is entering now."

Wooyoung made a show of pulling out his mop and running it over the floor. He could feel his pulse pounding in his head as he saw a tall man with short black hair walked in.

He instantly recognized him as one of the targets and kept his head bowed so that he stayed as invisible as possible.

The man adjusted his tie and pressed the up button on the elevator.

Once had disappeared inside, Wooyoung straightened up and watched the arrow move across the floors above the doors. "11th floor." He said quietly. "Good call on the building, now we just need them all to show up."

"Keep your head down. These men are smart. And if they really are terrorists then they are incredibly dangerous." His boss muttered through the ear piece.

There was a surveillance van set up a few blocks away and the police had hacked into as many of the security cameras in the building as possible. The odd thing was that only the first floor was monitored, so they had no idea what was happening on the other floors.

That's where Wooyoung would eventually come in. He was decked out in bulletproof gear underneath the janitor's uniform, and he had a couple of guns strapped to his body just in case.

But his main mission was to observe.

They had been following a group of powerful men for several months now. Reports had come in of the same group of seven men meeting at different areas around the city.

It was always a different building, but it was the same time of day and the same group of seven. They would show up in a different order each time too.

Wooyoung had spent months studying their habits. He had diagrams all over his office at work connected by red string that he had used to try and figure out where their next meetup was going to be.

And he had struck gold.

He knew he was right when he watched the second, and then the third member walk in about thirteen minutes apart from each other and both go to the 11th floor.

When the fifth member went up, Wooyoung pushed his cart into the elevator and took it to the same floor, wanting to be there in the middle of the meet up to try and not raise suspicion. He picked a corner to deposit the cumbersome thing and pulled out his mop.

The elevator dinged once more a few seconds later and a shorter man with white hair hurried by him.

Just one more.

Wooyoung started working closer to the hall the man had gone down. He needed to play his cards right. There was no way they would know he was a cop. He had even smeared grease on his face to make it a little more convincing even though it just made him feel disgusting.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Wooyoung glanced at the last person he was waiting for.

Tall, black hair, gorgeous. Wooyoung found himself watching the man as he walked by with his head held high. And he didn't even look in Wooyoung's direction.

Which was perfect.

He slowly worked his way down the hall, mopping the floor to keep his cover, but using one hand to fiddle with the recording device in his pocket. That was his mission. To just get enough proof to put them away.

There was a large meeting room at the end of the hall.

"They are all inside, I'm moving in." Wooyoung whispered.

"Be careful." His boss said with a worried tone.

There had been a long discussion about whether Wooyoung was really the right person for this job.

He was the smallest officer on the force and definitely not one of the strongest. But that was his exact argument as to why he would be perfect for this.

If these men were worried about being discovered by the cops, they would be expecting someone larger and bulkier. Someone who could put up a fight.

Working quickly, Wooyoung ducked around a corner and wiped the grease from his face and slipped out of the janitor uniform. He checked his vest and his guns, then slipped into a suit that matched the cleaning crew of the hotel they were in.

He had already planted a cleaning cart up here, so he switched it with his janitor cart and worked his way down the hall.

There was no sign saying no one could enter, and he had a fake document allowing him to come in and change trash cans and air fresheners and check the air conditioning.

After taking a deep breath, he made sure the recording device was on, then knocked on the door. 

"House keeping." He said, keeping his voice steady.

Seven pairs of dark eyes flashed to him as the room was blanketed in silence.

"Just a mandatory check of our services." Wooyoung bowed low and hurried to the air conditioner.

Hushed tones started up behind him, but when he stayed focused on his task, they started to speak up.

"The last one was so disappointing. We desperately need to find a new one." A deep voice said from behind him.

"Yes, I will admit. It wasn't much of a toy for us. We will need to be pickier with the next one."

Wooyoung kept his hands moving as he tried to decipher what they were talking about. A toy? Could that be code for some sort of weapon? It would make sense.

"Get closer." His boss encouraged.

Slowly, Wooyoung shifted to check the other unit in the room, putting him closer to the group of men.

"It didn't _please_ me enough. I need one that will be more fun for me to play with." One higher pitched voice drawled.

"Yes, and it wasn't active enough. I like my toys to have some fire in them."

Fire? Were they trading in flamethrowers or something?

Wooyoung felt his heart race.

The room fell silent again for a moment and he could feel at least two pairs of eyes watching him. A chill ran down his spine, and he knew it was time to get out of there.

He always followed his gut for these things and now it was telling him to run.

Wooyoung stood up and bowed to the table again before walking at a controlled pace to the door.

But he never made it.

A pair of slender hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Leaving so soon, _Gorgeous?_ "

Wooyoung came face to face with a boy with raven hair. He had thin eyes and a narrow face that looked, for lack of a better word, perfect. He tilted his head back, making his sharp jawline stand out and a slight smirk crossed his lips.

"I have other duties to attend to." Wooyoung worked on keeping his voice neutral as he tried to free his hand.

"Wooyoung get out of there." His boss urged.

"What if I want you to attend to me?" The man purred, advancing on Wooyoung until he was trapped between the wall and the man.

A few chuckles came from the others as his heart started to race.

This was bad. He wasn't supposed to interact with them at all.

"What do you think boys? This one has a pretty face." The man grabbed Wooyoung's jaw and forced his mouth open. "And such a good mouth. I bet he would service us well."

Wooyoung felt the blood drain from his face as the man licked his lips.

"Hang tight, we are coming." His boss said.

The grip on his jaw tightened and his head was tilted to one side.

Then the other.

Wooyoung whimpered as the man squeezed, then tore out his earpiece and threw it to the others.

"What the fuck is this?!" He shouted, slamming Wooyoung against the wall.

Dazed, he couldn't even begin to fight the other off as he gripped the front of Wooyoung's shirt.

He ripped it open, sending buttons everywhere and revealing his bullet proof vest.

"Fuck! He's a cop! What do we do now?!" His hand moved to Wooyoung's throat and he squeezed.

"We need to leave." A tall man with red hair said, looking around urgently.

The black-haired man that arrived last hurried to Wooyoung and started searching him, pulling away and guns and the recording device, which he smashed immediately. "You're right, he does have a pretty face."

The seven of them exchanged a quick glance.

_"I think we just found our new Toy."_

~~~  
_Written by flamewhipper_


	2. Chapter 2

The door dinged and Wooyoung was roughly pushed forward, hands bound in front of him and blindfold secured tightly over his eyes. The men had opted for a service elevator and it seemed their bet had paid off. No one tried to stop them as he was ushered down a hallway, steps muffled by lush carpet beneath his feet.

His breathing hitched as terror began coursing through him, cold and sharp.

Where were they taking him? What were they going to do to him? Where the fuck was his back up?

The cold metal of a gun barrel dug into the middle of his back as one of the men gripped his shoulder.

Wooyoung wondered if they ultimately planned on shooting him. They may decide against holding him hostage and his dead body could be in a shallow grave before the day was through.

Then his mind went back to the hungry eyes of the raven haired man and he shivered...

No, they weren't going to kill him right away.

He could hear the overlapping voices of his captors as they whispered to each other over his head.

It was too quiet for him to make out their conversation but he could tell that his presence had thoroughly disturbed them. They obviously hadn't anticipated interference from the cops.

A door creaked open and sunlight filtered in through the dark fabric of the blindfold making him squint. They must've stepped into a side alley where there wouldn't be any witnesses. A large hand closed around his wrist and tugged him away from the others.

"I'll take him with me, Joong. Should we all split up and meet back at the loft?" A deep voice suggested over his head. Wooyoung recognized it's owner as the gorgeous man with black hair.

The man who Wooyoung presumed must've been Joong answered. "Very well. Don't keep us waiting too long, Hwa." His voice was higher and softer but carried an definite edge of authority.

"How about you don't keep _me_ waiting?" The deep voice retorted; amused.

There was some scattered laughter at his response and he could hear car doors opening and shutting.

"You've always been such a flashy motherfucker, Seonghwa." A teasing voice remarked.

Seonghwa chuckled and pushed Wooyoung into an idling car. He was hit by a wall of cool air and the deep smell of expensive leather. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

He'd just been kidnapped by a group of terrorists.

Every thought screamed at him to do something, to get out before it was too late. The longer he stayed in the car the further he was from safety and the less likely he'd be found.

Before he could react however he heard the driver side door open and shut. Seonghwa leaned over him, hot breath fanning into the shell of his ear.

He reached an arm over his chest to secure his seatbelt, purposefully dragging his fingertips back over the exposed skin of Wooyoung's neck.

Wooyoung whimpered and strained his sweaty hands at the rope around his wrists. It had been tied skillfully and he quickly realized he wouldn't be able to loosen the knots no matter how hard he struggled against them.

A feeling of overwhelming panic began to well up inside his chest threatening to claw its way out of his throat.

The engine purred beneath them and Seonghwa dropped the car into drive. The car roared to life as he peeled out of the alleyway to merge into traffic. Although the ride was smooth Wooyoung felt his back press firmly against the leather from the sharp increase in speed.

Then he felt a snake a hand around his neck and pull him down into the driver's lap. Wooyoung let out a startled yelp as his head dropped against the man's thigh, heartbeat thundering loudly in his ears.

He heard an amused chuckle over his head and felt long fingers carding through his hair. " _Relax_..." The man cooed at him.

If the situation had been different, Wooyoung would almost find the sensation pleasant.

Something hard was digging into his shoulder and he was about to adjust himself when he recognized the object as a gun. He paused to breathe as ice cold fear set in.

They both remained silent throughout the drive as Wooyoung worked on keeping his breathing even. He knew it was best to keep as level headed as possible so he could think his way out of his predicament.

Although Wooyoung couldn't see anything through the blindfold he repeated the turns in his mind and used that information to try and determine where they were headed.

_Left, right, stop, left, left, sharp right..._

The pavement beneath them smoothed out meaning that they must've merged onto some sort of highway—

A low chuckle came from the man above him breaking his concentration.

"I can tell you're trying to memorize where we're going but even if you figure it out, you're wasting your time, sugar. _No one_ will be able to save you."

He sounded so self-assured that Wooyoung felt a shiver travel down his spine.

Just where the hell were they taking him?

After another twenty minutes of driving the light in the car died as if they'd pulled beneath the overhand of a parking garage. Seonghwa slowed down to a stop and cut off the engine.

He pushed Wooyoung back up into a sitting position and came around the car to pull him out. The gun returned to his back and all Wooyoung could do was stumble blindly forward.

A long elevator ride and an even longer walk later he heard a click as Seonghwa unlocked a door. Soft piano music filled his ears as the older man pushed him through the door which shut with finality.

" _Move_ ," Seonghwa ordered as he pushed him further in. Their footsteps echoed over the hard floors as they got closer to the source of music. It was a soft and lilting melody but it's soothing notes did nothing to calm the policeman's frayed nerves.

"Ah I see you two made it here before me," Seonghwa observed as he rested a hand over Wooyoung's shoulder to stop him. He could hear rustling off to his left as if someone dropped into a cushioned seat. "Eager to begin are we?"

"You know as well as I do we can't start until Joong and the others get here." A new voice replied that Wooyoung hadn't heard before. It was as low as Seonghwa's and the man it belonged to sounded almost bored.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get my hands on this one.." A higher pitched voice moaned to his right. Wooyoung instantly recognized it as the one who'd found his wire. The one with the shaggy raven hair and perfect features. "I've already got so many ideas on what I want to do to him."

"Slow down San, we'll all get our turn." Seonghwa chided behind his head. He untied the blindfold and let it slip from Wooyoung's eyes. The younger boy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light and he did a quick scan of the room.

He was standing in the middle of a large loft nearly twice the size of the hotel he'd been at earlier that day. High vaulted ceilings towered over his head and solid marble floors lay beneath his feet. A row of large windows overlooking the city covered the far wall allowing natural light from the setting sun cast the room in a warm orange glow. The furnishings that filled the room were minimalistic in style and two of them currently occupied.

The man named San lounged languidly in a leather chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. He smirked wickedly when he caught Wooyoung looking at him and winked. Wooyoung clenched his jaw and averted his gaze, eyes falling to the other man in the room.

He sat on a large sectional with his feet tucked under him. He studied Wooyoung with his large owlish eyes beneath a mop of wavy blond hair. His hands were clasped over the top of his knees, small frame swimming in the dark knit of his oversized sweater.

Seonghwa walked over the the sectional and dropped down next to the smaller man. "He is a gorgeous little thing wouldn't you say, Yeosang?"

The man next to him let out a hum in agreement even though his eyes remained cold.

"He may be pretty but he's useless to us if he breaks _too_ easily," San piped up from across the room. "Although broken things can be fun to play around with too."

Wooyoung tried his hardest to remain unfazed by their comments, keeping up his mask of indifference.

Seonghwa chuckled and crossed his legs in front of him. He motioned for Wooyoung to take a seat with a nod of his head. The officer scoffed and turned up his nose, intending on staying right where he was.

Just then the door opened and more men filtered into the room. The two tallest were absorbed in light conversation quickly followed by another dark haired man with a serious expression set on his face.

The last to enter was a man with short white hair who swiftly shut and locked the door behind them. He glanced at Wooyoung behind his gold rimmed glasses as he walked by and snapped his fingers.

"Jongho please untie our new friend so we can get down to business," The white haired man ordered. Jongho, the serious-looking one, quickly complied and untied the rope around Wooyoung's wrists with nimble fingers. He rubbed the red intents the rope had pressed into his skin, his touch surprisingly gentle.

"So, we're just going to delve right into then shall we?" The white haired man announced slinking out of his expensive looking jacket.

All seven of them had taken their seats, eyes boring holes into Wooyoung's face. He rubbed a hand over his wrist, eyes trained on the floor.

"Why the hell were we being watched by the police _officer Jung?_ " The man who seemed to be in charge demanded turning his steely gaze towards him.

Wooyoung's eyes widened at the mention of his name about to ask him how exactly he knew it. The other man gave him a tight lipped smile as if anticipating his question, before tossing his badge onto the table.

Wooyoung gulped as his eyes looked between the badge and the white haired man.

"C'mon, Hongjoong why does it matter?" The tall man with the red hair quipped. He crossed his arms over his toned chest while he looked Wooyoung up and down. "No one knows where this guy is, no one knows _shit_."

"Just what did you hear exactly?" Jongho demanded. "What do the police know?"

Although he was afraid, Wooyoung maintained a stoic expression. He wasn't going to cooperate with a bunch of criminals and risk putting the whole investigation in jeopardy. No matter what they did to torture him and force him to confess, too many people's lives could be at stake. He became a policeman to protect innocent civilians from monsters like these. They'd have to learn he wasn't going to cooperate that easily.

Wooyoung looked back down at his feet refusing to answer any questions. After a few beats of silence an angry voice cut through his reverie.

"I'm tired of this bullshit," San hissed letting his feet fall to the floor. He pushed his dark hair away from his eyes and looked around the room. "Let's just skip this preamble and get to the good part.." He said.

Wooyoung shied away from the predatory look gleam he saw in the man's eyes. Hongjoong huffed and slid his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, it's been a long day for everyone and we have a lot still left to discuss. Yunho, could you show the officer to his room please?"

Wooyoung tried not to show how relieved he was that they really _weren't_ just going to shoot him in the head. Although the other alternative was beginning to feel much more bleak.

The tallest man with dark hair moved forward and grabbed his shoulder. He guided him out of the room with a firm grip, eyes never meeting his. He took Wooyoung to the last room at the end of a long hallway lined with doors.

"This is your room from now on," He informed him as he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He bid the younger boy inside before stepping in right behind him.

It was beautiful, like the rest of the loft. All clean lines and contemporary pieces. The walls were stark white and a four post bed dominated the left wall. It was covered in cream colored downy bedding. Large shades covered the windows outside and there was an empty walk-in closet.

At least his prison would be a comfortable one.

"There's a bathroom through the door over there so you can attend to your hygienic needs at any time. It'll have fresh towels and new toiletries," He said pointing at a door to his right. "Meals will be brought to you at the same time everyday except dinner, for that you'll be expected to join whichever of us is at the loft for that."

"So you won't be starving me then?" Wooyoung said sarcastically while looking up at Yunho with a look that he hoped translated to defiance.

"Of course not. You'll be able to serve us better with some energy." He responded darkly, making Wooyoung tremble. He didn't want to let the implications of _that_ sink in just yet.

"There's books, writing utensils and a TV to keep you occupied in between 'sessions'. There's also a treadmill and an elliptical machine to keep yourself in shape. If there's anything specific you'd like to have for entertainment we'll arrange for it to be brought for you. Of course there's no internet here or phone lines so don't even think of trying to get help from anyone on the outside," He said coldly. "It should go without saying that your door will be locked at all times. That is, unless one of us has a need for you..."

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any snide remarks. He didn't want to test his captors and have them think he was too much trouble. There was still a chance one of them had been followed and the his team could come busting down their door any moment.

Wooyoung hoped to whatever God was out there that this was the case.

"So make yourself comfortable," Yunho concluded before stepping back through the door. "I would suggest getting some sleep. Chances are nothing will be decided until tomorrow."

"D-decide what?" Wooyoung choked already anticipating what the answer will be. Yunho shot him a smile that dropped with an unhinged kind of menace.

"Oh, do you really _not know_ by now?" Yunho asked, a hint of something dark flitting behind his well composed mask. The fear that enveloped Wooyoung in that moment was primal. Something heavy that roiled around in his stomach making him nauseous.

" _We're going to decide which one of us gets to fuck you first._ "

~~~  
_Written by_ _[lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX)_


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung kept his eyes focused on the hallway as he was once again dragged to an interrogation room. It was painfully obvious that this was going to be a multi day process and the chief was not going to give up until he squeezed every piece of information out of him.

There had been no reports of them finding anyone else either.

The thought of that just sent Wooyoung into a downward spiral that he didn't want to come out of.

Maybe they didn't care for him like they said.

He was brought to the same room and forced into the same cold chair.

The chief was already waiting for him today, playing with his beard while staring at the files in front of him.

Silence fell over them.

It ate at him, making his insides twist and turn as the anticipation grew. His breathing started to get a little faster. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins as he waited.

Then his hands started to shake.

But he refused to give in.

He wouldn't... No, _couldn't_ be weak.

Not now.

And his resolve ended up winning because the chief sighed and leaned forward to place his elbows on the table. "Shall we continue with the story?"

"Why are you doing this?" Wooyoung asked, keeping his face blank and not looking directly at the man.

"You know why."

Wooyoung turned his head away. He didn't want to hear how wrong he was. He was already starting to lose faith, because all he wanted to was believe that they weren't the bad people he once thought.

"You were telling be that they had taken you to their loft and locked you in a room?" The chief said. "Did they give any indication as to why they were meeting in the first place?"

"No."

"Wooyoung, what did they do to you?" The man's voice was kind and soft. There was genuine concern there, indicating that he truly wanted to know the answer.

The chief had always had a soft spot for Wooyoung, often giving him first pick of the jobs and offering for him to go home early. He would check in constantly and always make sure Wooyoung had everything he needed to do his job.

It was sweet, and if he hadn't met the chief while he was still in foster care, Wooyoung might have believed that the man actually cared for him. But deep down he knew it was just pity.

He had know the man for longer than he'd like to admit. Ever since he first got in trouble for trying to steal a book from a store and got caught.

Wooyoung had been ten at the time, and all he wanted was something to call his own.

But when did he ever get what he wanted?

"Wooyoung." The chief said to reclaim his attention.

It was only then that Wooyoung realized he had been wringing his wrists, which still had faint bruises on them.

Which matched the bruises around his neck.

And the marks along his chest.

His cheeks grew warm and he pulled his sleeves down to cover his wrists and took a deep breath.

~~~

As soon as the door clicked shut, Wooyoung ran straight for the window. He knew there was little hope of being able to get out, but he had to try.

His hands shook as he ran his fingers over every single edge, looked for any kind of latch or even just a defect.

But it was solidly built into the wall.

And it faced a plain brick wall.

He pressed his face against the glass and strained to get any idea of where he was, and got no where. All he could see was brick, and he couldn't even see the ground.

So the window was meant purely as a light source.

_Or a way to tease him._

Wooyoung growled with frustration and fisted his hair.

Fear started to wrap its hands around his heart and squeezed, forcing him to his knees.

How did this happen? He had been so careful, so thorough with all his research. It was supposed to be a simple get in, record, get out.

But the one named San had to let his attention wander from whatever meeting they had been at.

_Why?_

Wooyoung wasn't anything special, so why him?

A small whimper escaped him as he bent forward and pressed his forehead to the soft carpet beneath him.

"I don't what to be their toy..."

Time passed by incredibly slow.

Wooyoung spent a long time curled up on the floor, trying to come to grips with what was going to happen to him.

A small voice at the back of his head poked him to us his skills and find a way out. He pushed himself off the floor and surveyed the room.

Yunho had told the truth when he said the room was well stocked. He debated standing behind the door and smashing the chair on the person's head who came in.

But that would draw too much attention to himself.

Wooyoung made his way to the bathroom, hoping they would have slipped up and left something he could use.

He flicked the light on and was greeted by a soft, golden light and a bathroom that looked like it was bigger than his entire apartment.

There was a large, double vanity that had plenty of counter space made from the finest marble. It looked like the toilet had it's own separate area to section it off. There were several racks of soft, fluffy towels. The most impressive thing, however, was the large, sunken tub at the far side of the room.

A jacuzzi was probably a better description because it looked like there was a panel to control the jets built into the sides.

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Wooyoung started rummaging around in the bathroom but sadly came up empty.

These men had taken every precaution.

Wooyoung huffed and slammed the light off before marching over to the writing desk. He pulled out a pencil and nodded at how sharp it was. It was a weapon of some sort, with enough pressure he could puncture the skin.

He kept it tucked against his skin and leaned against the wall so that when the door opened, he would be hidden behind it.

They didn't keep him waiting long.

As soon as he heard the lock click, Wooyoung adjusted the pencil in his hand and sucked in a breath.

The tall form of Yunho appeared, taking slow steps in the room with his hands clasped behind his back. His head had barely moved to the side before Wooyoung raised his arm and charged forward.

He was just about to plunge the pencil into Yunho's back when a strong arm grabbed him around the stomach.

Wooyoung screamed for just a second before the wind was knocked out of him. His arm was yanked behind his back, his captor twisting his wrist in a way that didn't feel like it was supposed to twist to get him to drop the pencil.

Tears came to his eyes as he was shoved onto his knees, then bent forward so his cheek was pressed into the carpet.

Yunho 'tsked' him while placing his foot on top of Wooyoung's head, putting enough pressure on it to make the boy whimper.

Wooyoung felt so humiliated while his arms were securely tied behind his back. The rope looped around his arms several times. His elbows were forced together, which in turn pulled his shoulder blades back.

"Such a _bad boy._ This is no way to repay us for the nice room." Yunho growled, pressing his foot down harder. "It's like he _wants_ to be punished. Wouldn't you say so, Jongho?"

The taller received no reply as Wooyoung was pulled up onto his feet in one smooth motion after Jongho grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled.

A chill passed over him as he locked eyes with Yunho. The taller had a hungry look in his eyes as they drifted further down Wooyoung's body.

Even though he was still fully dressed, Wooyoung suddenly felt like he was naked under the scrutinizing gaze of his captor. He was acutely aware of the fact that his chest was forced out a little given how his hands had been bound.

"I hope you're ready." Yunho stepped forward and grabbed his chin. "Because no matter who gets you first, I get you second because _it's my job to train you._ "

Wooyoung couldn't stop the small cry of anguish that escaped his throat as he was dragged from the room and back into the main section of the house.

The five other members were seated in a semi circle, backs straight and hands resting on their knees.

Yunho took a seat at the end of the group and sat in a similar position, although the smirk never left his face.

Jongho pushed Wooyoung forward and once more forced him to his knees. His heart pounding in his chest as he felt seven sets of eyes watching his every move.

The situation was bleak, and from the limited amount of twisting he could manage, Wooyoung was forced to accept that Jongho was damn good with a rope.

"Well done, San." Hongjoong said, drawing Wooyoung's attention, although he didn't look up from where he was bent over. "You always have had the best eye."

"Thank you." A hint of pride was in the raven haired man's voice.

"He is stunning. I'm looking forward to _playing_ with him." A deep voice said.

"Patience Mingi. Let us go over the rules." Hongjoong chuckled. " _Look at me._ " He ordered.

Wooyoung flinched, but did as he was told, not wanting to upset any of them. The white haired man had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, trapped between his teeth, as he eyed his prisoner. "That was a very foolish thing you did back there. What did you hope to accomplish? Even if you had managed to harm Yunho, did you really think you could get past the rest of us?"

The words ran true and Wooyoung closed his eyes.

He truly was trapped here...

"Here's how it's going to work. You are _ours_. We will do with you as we see fit. The more you resist, the worse your punishments will be. But the more you please us, the easier you life will become. Got it?" Hongjoong leaned forward, his eyes narrowing.

Wooyoung gulped and felt the color drain from his face. There was no way they could be serious, right? Did they really intend on forcing themselves on him?

"Hongjoong asked you a question." Yunho said, snapping his fingers twice.

"Y-Yes." Wooyoung said quickly, his voice small and timid.

"Yunho, you're going to have your hands full with this one." Seonghwa chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." The tallest sneered and tilted his head back.

"I think we all are. I can't wait to see how _flexible_ he is." Jongho said, his voice low but calculating.

"Or hear those sweet sounds." Mingi added, rubbing his hands back and forth on his legs.

San hissed and ran his thumb over his lower lip. "I can't wait to turn him into my own personal _masterpiece_."

Wooyoung found himself shaking his head as they spoke.

What had he done to deserve this?

"Alright, as is our tradition, let's draw to see who goes first." Hongjoong sat back as Seonghwa stood and grabbed a small, low table.

On it was a tray that had seven dice on it. Six were black. One was white.

Wooyoung's captors all leaned forward to watch and make sure that everything was fair. And it was all done in complete silence.

It was scary watching them. Especially Seonghwa. Each movement was fluid, but precise as he showed off the dice, then picked them up in one hand.

He made a show of picking up a small, velvet back and showing that it was empty to each of the members.

No one breathed as he lifted his hand up and dropped each die in, one at a time, then opened that hand to show he was holding nothing else.

He sealed the bag and shook it up. The dice clicked together and everything slowed to the point where Wooyoung heard each individual sound.

 _'We're going to decide which one of us gets to fuck you first.'_ Yunho's words from the day before drifted back into his mind.

His eyes locked onto the bag, knowing that the single white die sealed his fate.

Seonghwa went down the line. Each member stuck their hand in the bag and withdrew it, not looking at or revealing what they had drawn.

Once all seven had their die, they held their fists in front of them.

They didn't even need to say anything as they flipped their hands over and opened their hands at the same time.

There was a collective groan that came from all of them.

"Fuck!" Mingi shouted, throwing his die on the ground. "Yeosang, I swear, if you destroy him, you don't get to participate in the next draw!"

"Seriously, you can't ruin this for me!" San added, a hint of a whine to in his voice.

Wooyoung didn't understand why they were all so upset. Yeosang was the only one still seated, an almost bored look on his face.

He hadn't spoken once since this meeting had started, how bad could he really be?

"Don't worry." Yeosang's deep, silky voice interrupted the other's outcries as his eyes locked onto Wooyoung. "I won't break him. _Much_."

~~~  
_Written by flamewhipper_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kang Yeosang,_ " The chief murmured before he flips open the manilla folder perched on top of the others. The mention of this particular name sends an involuntary shiver down Wooyoung's spine that settles into a throbbing heat between his legs.

Wooyoung shifts uncomfortably trying to control himself, squeezing the water bottle he's holding just a bit too tightly.

"Old money, prestigious lineage, nothing illegal _that we know of._.. there's not much else we have on him—" The older man surmises as he skims over the paperwork behind his reading glasses.

Wooyoung scoffs and leans away from the table earning him a raised eyebrow from his old boss.

"You're not going to find anything on any of theses men, _especially_ Kang Yeosang." Wooyoung deadpans. "His family is practically royalty, not to mention his lawyers are a force to be a reckoned with..."

When Wooyoung speaks about him he slightly bows his head forward. It's an unconscious tick he's probably not even aware of.

The chief notices it though and sighs. His sympathy for the young boy wins out over his professionalism and he asks. "Do you want to stop for today? If it's too much we can pick this up again in the morning—"

"N-no.." Wooyoung whispers as he clenches his eyes shut. The _very_ vivid memory of his first encounter with Yeosang begins playing behind his eyelids. "I'll tell you what happened..."

~~~

When it came to sex, other than his very first time, Wooyoung wasn't shy about his body.

For the sake of his profession he tried his best to stay in shape. He enjoyed running everyday and took kickboxing classes twice a week. The body beneath his honeyed skin was toned with tight planes of lean muscle.

Even though he was fit, he didn't necessarily need it.. his looks had always earned him plenty of attention from men and women alike.

The man they called Yeosang stood stark naked, his body bare and perfect beneath the dim lighting inside his room. His skin had no distinguishable scars or blemishes and as Wooyoung's eyes drifted lower he noticed Yeosang was well endowed...

Wooyoung quickly averted his eyes looking anywhere else. His cheeks burned as Yeosang very pointedly stared between his legs. Wooyoung was average in size, but at the moment his cock was limp as it laid against his muscular thighs.

It was humiliating to be commanded to strip and kneel next to his four post bed. The ground under him had been covered in dry rice, which he discovered dug painfully into his shins any time he shifted, even a little. So he sat stock still not wanting the grains to burrow even deeper into his skin.

Wooyoung moved to cover himself but Yeosang quickly rapped his knuckles with a riding crop. He yelped from the sting and glared up at the older boy with as much venom as he could muster. Anger seared a course through his veins as he thought about how much he'd love to beat this prick to a pulp.

" _Keep your hands at your sides,_ " Yeosang commanded coldly. His naked body was tensed like a snake poised to strike. "Else I'll make it hurt more."

" _Fuck you_ you piece of—" Wooyoung snarled before Yeosang lashed out and slapped him, hard.

The action sent Wooyoung sprawling onto the floor, cheek burning from where he'd been struck. He looked up at Yeosang in total shock through teary eyes but the older boy returned his gaze unsympathetically.

"Finish that sentence and I'll put a clothespin at the end of you cock." Yeosang said flatly.

As scared as he was of the angelic looking boy above him Wooyoung's body did something embarrassingly unexpected at those words..

He felt himself get hard.

He curled in on himself in horror trying to hide the growing erection between his legs and Yeosang clicked his tongue in displeasure. He swatted the back of Wooyoung's thighs with the crop, just enough to startle him and make him straighten out.

"Get back on your knees." Yeosang ordered in a voice that left no room for argument. Wooyoung reluctantly obeyed, wincing as his knees crunched over the hard rice bed on the floor.

The older boy noticed his partially stiffening member and let a smirk ghost over his lips. "Hmm, we can't have that just yet." He murmured.

Yeosang grabbed a pair of handcuffs he had brought with him and motioned for Wooyoung to lift his hands. He complied after a few seconds and they were quickly snapped over his wrists, detaining him to one of the posts.

Wooyoung internally cursed when he realized the handcuffs were his.

He eyed the older boy warily as he procured a strange device he'd had sitting on the bed. It was comprised of two square pieces of plexiglass held together by a few screws that fit into the palm of his hand.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Wooyoung asked fearfully earning him an abrupt slap to his thigh with the crop. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he whimpered.

"You're only allowed to speak when you're spoken to." Yeosang corrected him. He twisted the screws to allow the device to open, separating the two plates a few inches.

Yeosang knelt in front of him and unceremoniously grabbed ahold of Wooyoung's cock. He jumped at the contact and squirmed a bit, causing the rice to dig further into his sensitive skin.

" _S-shit_ —" Wooyoung whined pitifully. The pain made every sensation over his body sharpen into focus. How his shins were slowly becoming numb from the coarse surface, how the air had a slight chill that sent gooseflesh up his spine and, finally, the feeling of hard plexiglass entrapping his cock and balls in an unforgiving vice.

His eyes widened as Yeosang began to tighten the screws again, squeezing his most sensitive body part inside. "Puh-please don't—" Wooyoung pleaded. Yeosang grabbed onto his chin, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Wooyoung balked at how apathetic Yeosang's dark eyes regarded him. In fact, he looked at Wooyoung like how one looks at an insect beneath their feet. Something to be _crushed_.

For the first time since he was taken, all of Wooyoung's self-righteous anger dissipated and was replaced by a _very real_ fear. The next words from Yeosang's gorgeous mouth dripped with pure disgust.

"What did I just fucking say, _worm?_ " Yeosang snarled.

Wooyoung was almost too scared to answer and the words seized in his throat. Yeosang moved as if to strike him again and the words quickly tumbled free from his mouth. " _D-d-dont speak unless s-spoken t-to..._ " He stammered out pathetically.

He flinched back when Yeosang leaned close to his face. He was surprised when he felt the older boy's soft lips barely brush against his own.

For a second he forgot the situation he as Yeosang caressed him, fingertips featherlight and wandering ever lower. He trembled as warm hands travelled down his sides, over his stomach and a velvety voice praised him.

"... _Good boy._ "

The honeyed words and the feeling of Yeosang's lips made him let out an involuntary moan. He hated how his body betrayed him, responding to every soft touch. He _shouldn't_ love it. He _shouldn't_ want this to go any further.

... _But he did._

Wooyoung hissed through his teeth as his growing erection pressed against the hard surface of the glass. Every throb of arousal was confined painfully between the cold plates.

Yeosang stood up, his expression impenetrable, as he began to stroke himself. Wooyoung had no choice but to watch every upstroke as his cock hardened before his eyes. It curved up towards his flat stomach, flushed pink and rigid, before Yeosang threaded his fingers through Wooyoung's blond locks.

"I won't ruin you just yet," Yeosang almost cooed as he tugged his head back. This angle forced Wooyoung to look up at him as he continued to thrust into his hand. Yeosang pushed him until his shoulders were pinned against the bed with no room to wiggle away. His arms screamed in protest as they extended over his head, held in place by the metal cuffs.

" _But that doesn't mean I can't fuck you up a little bit._ "

He pointed his cock forward but Wooyoung kept his mouth firmly sealed. Even though he was more turned on than he'd admit the fact still remained that he didn't want to be a plaything for violent criminals. He wasn't going to make it easy for them, especially after they dehumanized him by naming him their _toy_.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what he felt like as his movement was dictated by Yeosang's demanding hands.

The older chuckled darkly at his defiance and brushed the head of his cock over the younger boy's lips instead. Wooyoung groaned in disgust as he felt a trail of precum smudge across his lips.

"It's cute watching you fight me for control," Yeosang whispered condescendingly. " _It just makes me want to see how far you can bend until you break._ "

Wooyoung glared up at him, biting back a retort. He wasn't going to give Yeosang a chance to force himself inside and fuck his mouth.

Wooyoung winced slightly as his cock twitched at the thought, straining against its confines.

"All my life people catered to my every whim. It made everything so _fucking boring_. So I like your fire, little worm. It's refreshing to have someone fight back a little." Yeosang murmured as he continued to trace the soft head of his cock over Wooyoung's lips.

Yeosang's hand moved down from his hair to pinch off his nose.

Wooyoung startled and made an angry sound at the back of his throat that sounded like a growl. He didn't want to give this fucker what he wanted but his air supply was already dying in his lungs. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until he had to open his mouth to breathe..

"Go ahead and struggle. We both knew this was only going to end one way." Yeosang said with a shrug.

Then he squeezed the bridge of Wooyoung's nose even harder. The younger boy let out a yelp of pain that was instantly muffled the next second.

Yeosang didn't move and just sat in his mouth, letting the younger's body heat warm his length. He enjoyed the view for a moment, the sight of Wooyoung's pink lips wrapped around him as he made a sound of displeasure. Yeosang's mouth twitched up in a smirk as saliva gathered around his cock in a shiny ring.

Wooyoung's eyes travelled up his toned stomach to Yeosang's face to see his eyes smoldering with lust. The look they shared made another unwanted pool of heat gather between his thighs.

The pain of getting hard was becoming uncomfortable.

"Don't even think about biting down." Yeosang warned as he rocked his hips forward just a bit. Although unwilling, the younger boy sat still while his mouth was slowly filled out inch by inch.

Yeosang moved to grip his soft hair again and hold him there while he used him. The motion tilted Wooyoung's head back and exposed the sharp line of his jaw.

" _Cockslut_." Yeosang whispered and Wooyoung's eyes burned hatefully when they locked gazes.

If he was being honest, not every ounce of anger was directed at the boy above him. Wooyoung hated himself even more for deriving any sort of pleasure from this. But he felt overwhelming shame as his body began to respond to being used.

Both of Yeosang's hands held his head in place as he increased the intensity. His cock rubbed the roof of Wooyoung's mouth for a minute before pushing in deeper and bouncing off the back of his throat.

His eyes misted over as he gagged on him, trails of drool escaping his raw red lips.

"That's it take me deeper.." Yeosang groaned. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body and dampened his hair. Yeosang snapped his hips forward once to force his length partially down Wooyoung's throat. His nose was pressed up against Yeosang's stomach as he choked around him for a moment.

The older boy curled over him letting out a ragged moan. Wooyoung's throat constricted over the head of his cock in the most delicious ways imaginable.

He decided to be merciful and let his wet member flop out of Wooyoung's gasping mouth who sucked in a few desperate breaths. He turned and wiped the spit from his lips onto his shoulder feeling angry and violated.

He wasn't given much of a chance to complain however as Yeosang lifted his chin and guided his cock back into his mouth. Wooyoung didn't resist at all when Yeosang let go and pumped himself in achingly slow.

It went on this way for how long Wooyoung couldn't tell. It could've been minutes or hours as Yeosang alternated between fucking his mouth with growing fervor before releasing his jaw to let him rest for a beat.

At one point the leather handle of the riding crop was forced into his mouth as well. Yeosang must've gotten some extra sick pleasure from this and chuckled as he twirled in over Wooyoung's tongue.

His jaw was becoming increasingly sore and he was sure the rice had broken the skin on his knees. Yeosang was dripping in sweat as he worked him open, now sliding in and out of his swollen lips with practiced ease.

The older boy took in Wooyoung's heated half lidded expression, his pink cheeks and spit covered lips. Wooyoung was slowly sinking deeper into sub space as his eyes stared vacantly up into Yeosang's face.

" _Good boy._ "

A slightly bitter taste of precum blossomed over Wooyoung's tongue that sent another jolt of arousal between his legs.

He whined lowly around Yeosang at one point, the pain of his restrained erection becoming more and more unbearable. He pulled at the cuffs, the sound of metal scraping over wood intermingled the sounds of wet sucking and Yeosang's heavy breathing.

After the older boy abused him to his content Wooyoung slumped, utterly exhausted against his thigh. His hips jerked, feeling frustrated that he was unable to get any sort of friction to relieve himself.

Yeosang yanked his hair and Wooyoung limply fell back. He hissed as the cuffs dug into his wrists.

"Would you like to come?" The older offered as he soothingly ran his hands through his hair. Wooyoung whimpered and gave the smallest of nods.

He just wanted it to finally end.

He barely registered how Yeosang began rapidly fisting his cock over his overheated face. He was present enough however to shut his eyes when he first heard Yeosang's breathing hitch, his hand tugging harshly at the roots of his hair as the first ribbon of cum flew across his mouth. The second got caught in his eyelashes and he clenched his eyelids tighter.

"You look beautiful all covered in my cum." Yeosang praised in a silky voice. Wooyoung silently preened under the compliment and this made his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Bit by bit he loosened his hold on Wooyoung's head letting it fall back onto the bed.

Yeosang dropped to his knees and carefully licked his cum off of the younger boy's face and breathing into his hair.

" _Come back down._ " He whispered as he opened up the device on Wooyoung's cock.

The younger boy arched his back and whined as he felt blood quickly rush back into his numb member. It was swollen and an angry red in Yeosang's hand as he lazily pumped him back to life. 

It filled out at an alarming rate and he wriggled against the pain. He cried out as a prickling sensation flushed through him making even Yeosang's light touch far too much to handle. Wooyoung was terrified he would come undone at any second.

Yeosang chuckled at his discomfort and stood over him. He looked like a statue of some cruel diety as he stepped on Wooyoung, crushing his shaft beneath his foot and against his heaving stomach.

"Why don't you squirm a little, worm? _I want to watch you make yourself come._ " Yeosang demanded as he unchained him from the post. His wrists were sore and red from where he'd strained against them.

Wooyoung was at war with himself. He didn't want to give Yeosang the satisfaction and just stop right there. He'd already been violated and he didn't want to give any more of himself to this prick if he didn't have to.

But it was like something else had taken over his mind as he held his foot and shakily rutted against it.

Wooyoung thrusted our a staccato rhythm, driven out of his mind by the need to finish. This fucked up foreplay had messed with his mind. He let out a few soft moans as the sweet friction and the lingering pain all blended together with a mind blowing intensity he'd never known before.

He'd broken through some unknown sexual boundary and was eager for the pay off his climax would bring. It only took a few good dry thrusts before he was crying out in ecstasy.

The coil in his stomach unwound and his head fell back as he orgasmed so hard it left him in tears. Copious amounts of his pearly white seed spilled over his stomach and covered Yeosang's toes. His hips stuttered unevenly until he finished milking himself out, Yeosang's dark eyes never leaving his blissed out face.

"Was it good little worm?" Yeosang asked amusedly before lifting his foot in front of Wooyoung's mouth. The younger took the hint and kitten licked at the mess he'd left on him.

"Y-yes..." He groaned around his toes.

After tonguing him clean, Yeosang lifted Wooyoung to his feet and guided him to the en suite. He set him down next to the jacuzzi as he turned on the bath, letting it fill high. He set the jets to massage and added some lavender oil that wafted sweetly through the steam.

He helped the younger boy into the tub and lowered him down into its hot waters. He hissed at the sting he felt in his shins and the rings around his wrists but he was eager to wash away everything that had just transpired.

Maybe if he could scrub hard enough he could wash away the shame of what he'd done...

...and all the ways it made him feel.

~~~

"So... He forced you to perform oral sex on him?" The chief asked cautiously. Wooyoung swallowed and nodded his head in confirmation.

The Chief averted his eyes to the document in front of him to give the boy a chance to collect himself. He didn't want to pry hard enough that he would break but he needed him to be as explicit as possible. Any detail of the room he was kept in, any secrets that could've slipped out in the heat of the moment... it could all help with the case.

"And then what happened?" He gently prompted.

Wooyoung chewed on his nail, it was already reduced to a bloody bed, as he stared into a corner of the interrogation room. It was as frigid as he remembered, a tactic they used to loosen guilty lips. No one wanted to sit in a freezing cold interrogation room for hours alone with their conscience.

But Wooyoung had learned how to do just that.

The exact details of what had happened between them seemed too private, _too intimate_ to share. Those were his and _his alone._

_It could be all he had left of them._

He finally managed to answer, "When he was done with me he drew me a bath and then he left."

The chief stared at him for a solid minute gauging his vague answer. Years on the force had taught him how to read people and he knew Wooyoung was withholding information. He didn't know if it was relevant or important but he was withholding it all the same.

"But that's not where the story ends, is it?" He asked.

Wooyoung froze in his seat but his eyes flitted up to meet the man across from him. He had almost forgot how sharp the chief's senses were. It would be foolish to underestimate his cunning intuition.

Memories began to resurface inside his mind that chipped away at his perfect mask. A twitch in his eye, a hitch in his breath, a slight tremor in his hand.. ever so slowly his facade was beginning to crumble. No that definitely wasn't the end..

"... _that was only the beginning._ "

~~~  
_Written by_ _[lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX)_


	5. Chapter 5

Wooyoung's words seemed to startle the chief. He looks down at his files as he worked on collecting himself, but he has a hard time keeping his shaky hands under control.

Then his head snapped up when Wooyoung started to laugh.

It was a deep, low, almost _menacing_ laugh.

The younger tilts his head back just enough to reveal the pained look on his face. It was a harsh contradiction to what was coming out of his mouth.

"Wooyoung?" The chief asked, slowly lowering is hands onto the table.

"You're never going to get anything on them, because they've done _nothing wrong._ " Wooyoung forced out, trying to keep his voice even through his laughs.

He knew he was losing it. At this exact moment, he had no idea how to process what he was feeling, because tears also started to roll down his cheeks.

The thought of what happened to him next made him want to die, but it had also helped him _live_. How messed up was that?

And right now he wanted nothing more than to hear that praise. The kind of praise that only _he_ could give him. It was never quite the same coming from anyone else.

"Wooyoung, let's stop this for today." The chief started to stand, a worried look contorting his features.

The laughter stopped.

"Why? I thought you wanted to hear more of the story?" Wooyoung tilted his head. "But I don't know why. It's not going to help anything." He chuckled and looked down at his one ruined nail. They would all be ruined soon enough. "Especially not when it comes to _Jeong Yunho_."

As the memory of his next visit started to resurface, Wooyoung became lost in a haze of pleasure and wondering just how much of it he should tell the chief...

~~~

After the water had started to cool, Wooyoung wrapped himself in one of the large towels and stood in the bathroom.

He felt so violated now that he thought back to what Yeosang had done to him.

And yet... In the moment it had started to feel _so good_.

The boy ran forward and purged the little contents in his stomach, just barely making it to the toilet in the last second.

The cold porcelain added to the clammy feeling creeping over his skin, so did the floor. Everything was so cold. Lifeless. It just added to the fact that he was in prison right now.

Wooyoung sat back against the wall and let out one, sarcastic laugh.

"Everyone always says Hell is hot..." He muttered to himself.

When he finally felt like he could stand, he stumbled back to his bed.

He kept the towel wrapped around him as some form of cover because there were no clothes in his closet. Some part of him told him that if he was ever allowed to get dressed, then his 'visitor' would bring what the outfit of the day would be.

As he curled up under the luxurious comforter and silk sheets, Wooyoung let himself drift in and out of sleep.

He was too scared to let himself fall into a deep sleep. A small voice in the back of his head told him that someone could come in at an time, and he wanted to be able to stand up for himself.

Or at least try to.

And he had no desire to wake up to someone's cock being shoved down his throat. No doubt one of them had to like that.

Yunho was next. He had made that point clear. And the way he said he would be training Wooyoung terrified the boy.

He would soon learn that he had _every right to be terrified._

Light started to come through his window, signifying that a new day was beginning. It made Wooyoung pull the covers over his head and move further down on the bed, as if it could actually hide him from his fate.

His heart started to pound when he heard the lock click and then the door shut a few seconds later. A deep chuckle followed and the bed dipped, indicating his new visitor was sitting close by.

Then a large hand started to trace the curve of his body. "Are you awake? Or just pretending to sleep?" Yunho asked.

Wooyoung could heard the smile in his voice. There as no delaying the inevitable. He pulled the covers down slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he did.

Yunho's cold brown eyes stared down at him. " _Up_." He ordered as he stood and moved out of Wooyoung's line of sight.

The younger slipped out of bed and held the towel against him.

"Oh my silly boy. We have our work cut out for us today, don't we?" Yunho purred.

Wooyoung looked up to see him standing in the center of the room, shirtless, and with black leather pants on. In his hands was a riding crop.

"Here is how today is going to work. I am going to train you to be the perfect pet. If you obey, you will be rewarded. If you disobey me, in any way, _you will be punished_. Punishments will vary depending on the level of disobedience. It could be a quick slap from this," He brought the riding crop down on his hand, the sound making Wooyoung flinch. "It could be orgasm denial, overstimulation, a paddle, or anything else I see fit. Nod if you understand."

The power behind Yunho's voice made Wooyoung nod out of instinct. But his words had Wooyoung's stomach twisting in fear. He couldn't be _serious_ about this, right?

"I will always make sure you understand _why_ you are being punished before it happens, as will the others. We all live by a set of rules. And each of us have our own rules we follow as well, those you will learn as you go."

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" Wooyoung asked, hating how small and pathetic he sounded when his voice cracked. The chill that entered his body when Yunho narrowed his eyes told him he had already broken a rule.

"House rules. You will only speak when spoken to. Otherwise you will stay _silent_. If you are asked a direct question, you will answer in the least amount of words possible. You will always be naked, unless otherwise directed. You will ask for permission to cum. You will learn and follow each of our individual rules. And finally, _you will address us as Master or Sir,_ unless otherwise directed. Nod if you understand."

Wooyoung had only heard about things like this from police reports or stories online. He never once dreamed he would be in this position...

"You're already breaking two of my rules, _pet_." Yunho snapped the crop against his hand again.

When his heart leapt into his throat, Wooyoung also jumped in placed and quickly nodded. He hesitated only for a second before dropping the towel to the ground.

Yunho hummed, licking his lips as his eyes traveled up and down Wooyoung's body. "I see Yeosang used the rice. _He went easy on you._ Did he fuck you?"

"No." Wooyoung looked down and to the right. Another snap of the crop had him quickly correcting, "No, _Sir_."

"Good, more for me." Yunho tilted his head back and ran his hand over his chin. "Let's get started. Come." He said, snapping his fingers once. "We are going to start by learning positions. The others may use these too so be ready."

Wooyoung stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of the taller. He was coached through a few different positions. The main one was getting down on his knees with them spread apart, arms behind his back, and head bowed. Yunho ran the crop along Wooyoung's spine, a silent order for him to straighten his back. He would also use it to direct him to spread his leg a little further.

"Do you know who I am?" Yunho asked as he started to walk in circles around Wooyoung, testing him to see how long he can stay in this position.

"No, Sir."

"But I thought you were researching us? How do you not know who I am?"

Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know how to explain it in as few of words as possible. But he figured not answering would be a worse offense, so he did his best to keep his answer short. "We were just beginning the investigation. I was meant to get in and get a brief recording. We didn't know the purpose behind the meetings, just that there was suspicion that you were working with terrorists."

Fuck... _He was so fired._

"Terrorists?" Yunho stopped and clutched his stomach as he started laughing. "You are a bigger fool than I thought. We do not associate ourselves with terrorists. I am just a simple _dog trainer._ Sought after all over the world. I also breed and show them as well. Does that sound like someone who could be associated with terrorists?"

Wooyoung felt his face grow warm. "N-No, Sir."

" _Down on all fours, Dog._ " Yunho's tone adopted a growl and the younger obeyed immediately. "This is your place in my presence. You will sit at my feet during meals or when I am seated in general. You will keep your eyes down at all times. And you will stay off any furniture unless I tell you otherwise."

The humiliation set in even more as Wooyoung realized what Yunho wanted from him. He didn't think he could get any lower than being an unwanted orphan who was treated like trash.

" _Bark if you understand._ "

No. That was one thing Wooyoung would not do. He would not let himself be degraded like this.   
There was no was he was going to go along with this.

He started to rise up onto his knees again when Yunho brought the riding crop down on his right shoulder. Hard.

Wooyoung yelped and felt forward, raising a hand to cover the stinging area of his skin, but that too received a smack from the crop. He whimpered while lowering his hand back to the carpet.

"Now, I'm going to let this slide because we are still in the training phase." Yunho moved to crouch in front of him, spreading his legs a little as he bounced on the balls of his feet. It made his leather pants strain agains the muscles in his thighs and it outlined his hardened cock perfectly. "But you are only going to get so many chances pup, you got it?"

Yunho used the end up the crop to lift Wooyoung's head up so they could look at each other, then he cocked an eyebrow.

" _Woof_." Wooyoung closed his eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"That's my good boy. Return to position one for me." Yunho stood and walked over to a box he had sitting on the desk.

Wooyoung chanced watching him for only a second, but as soon as Yunho shifted, his eyes dropped to the floor.

"You learn quickly. I'm impressed." The older came to stand behind Wooyoung this time. He ran a hand through Wooyoung's hair. "Keep being a good boy and you may learn to enjoy this."

But that was exactly the problem. Wooyoung was starting to fall into the same trap he had fallen into yesterday with Yeosang. The second Yunho stroked his head, he had to fight not to lean into the touch. He _liked_ the praise.

That thought was gone, however, as soon as something was placed around Wooyoung's neck and locked in place.

His heart sank when he realized it was a leather collar.

Then he was being pulled off the ground and yanked forward by just the collar. Yunho had inserted his crop through the ring affixed on the front. Wooyoung barely had time to keep his feet under him as he was positioned in front of a mirror.

Wooyoung hardly recognized the person staring back at him. His face was red and there were bags under his eyes from not sleeping the night before.

The collar around his neck was made of simple black leather. Perfectly smooth, it even had a slight shine to it. The front had a ring dangling from it that was plain and silver.

"This is just a starter." Yunho purred, tilting his head so that he could whisper in Wooyoung's ear.

Goosebumps started to dot his skin and Wooyoung felt his eyelids flutter a little at the hot breath washing over his neck. "If you're good for me, I'll get you a nicer one. The others may ask you to take this off, they may not. But from now one, unless you are asked to remove it, you will wear your collar so you always know who you belong to. Understand?"

Wooyoung nodded.

Yunho smirked at him in the mirror as he ran a large hand over the smaller's chest. "Are you ready to have some fun, Pet?"

He didn't give Wooyoung time to respond before his hand shot down and wrapped around Wooyoung's limp member, squeezing it and stroking it at a quick pace.

It made Wooyoung suck in a breath and jumped in place. He tried to pull away, but all that did was push his ass against Yunho's bulge.

He was trapped and he knew there was no way out.

"You're going to be my good boy, right?" Yunho whispered before sinking his teeth into Wooyoung's earlobe.

The younger whimpered and tilted his head away, but it just made Yunho bite harder.

In one quick movement, he was pulled back and forced to the ground while Yunho sat in a chair, spreading his legs.

"Let's see how smart you are." Yunho purred, snapping his fingers twice.

Wooyoung knew right away what the older wanted, and the thought of it made him sick. He crawled forward and knelt in between Yunho's legs. He could feel his lip curling in disgust and worked to keep that emotion under control as he lifted his hands up to undo Yunho's pants.

Only to receive an immediate smack from the crop on each one.

He hissed and pulled his hands away.

"I didn't realize dogs had hands." Yunho smirked, settling into the chair.

Slowly, Wooyoung raised himself up and tentatively placed his hands on Yunho's thighs. He waited for the crop to hit him again, but it never came. So he lifted himself up and started to bite at the hem of Yunho's pants, trying to unbutton them using nothing but his teeth.

"That's a good boy. Take your time, you're still learning." Yunho said, carding his hand through Wooyoung's hair.

The younger swallowed the lump in his throat and kept working at the button. Once it snapped free, he grabbed the zipper and pulled down, not liking the taste when his tongue brushed against the metal. He must of made a face because Yunho chuckled once more and wiggled as Wooyoung tugged on his pants.

He felt the color leave his face when he realized Yunho had come prepared and wasn't wearing anything underneath. But it also sent a jolt down to his own length and he felt himself growing hard in anticipation.

What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be enjoying this humiliation.

And yet, once the riding crop tapped the back of his head, Wooyoung moved forward again and ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Yunho's cock, earning a sigh of pleasure.

He continued the motion for a moment, before the older helped him out and lifted it off his stomach.

Wooyoung swallowed once more and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around several times.

If there was one good thing that came from his previous sexual experiences, it was the fact that he knew how to give a good blow job. Or that was what everyone told him at least.

He would start with stimulating the head, even running his tongue back and forth across the slit several times. Then he would start to take in a little more each time he bobbed his head. This also allowed him time to relax his throat.

Even doing that, though, Wooyoung knew he'd never be able to take all of Yunho in his mouth.

As he started to take the older in more, Yunho shifted his leg so that it was in between Wooyoung's. The smooth leather brushed against Wooyoung's now aching length and made him whimper.

"You like that, Pet?" Yunho asked, sliding the riding crop over Wooyoung's spine. He moved his leg at the same time, knocking Wooyoung's cock back and forth to the point where it started to get uncomfortable.

He started to pull back, earning him a quick smack to his ass. His hips jolted forward, forcing him to grind against Yunho's leg.

The older chuckled darkly. The hand running through his hair clenched shut and he thrust his hips up.

Wooyoung's eyes widened as he gagged around Yunho's cock. He could feel his saliva gathering and running out of the corner of his mouth as Yunho fucked it.

"That's it. _Good boy._ Take my cock." Yunho growled, forcing Wooyoung's head down further.

Once again, Wooyoung felt himself slowly slipping as the fact that he was being used started to get to him.

His throat was on fire now, his stomach was in knots, and he felt the overwhelming need for Yunho to use him further.

Wooyoung whimpered and shifted, wanting some kind of friction on the neglected part of his body that desired to be touched the most.

Yunho shifted his leg once more. "Go ahead. Give yourself a release." He said, slowing down his thrusts a little.

Confused, Wooyoung started to lower his hand so he could jerk himself off, but once again it was smacked.

He groaned around the older's cock and tried to pull his head back, but it was forced down a little further instead.

"No hands. _I won't tell you again_."

Wooyoung whimpered and squeezed Yunho's thighs.

"I'll help you this once." Yunho released Wooyoung's head, which he took gratefully and sat back to gasp for hair.

The older placed his crop between his teeth and leaned forward to cup Wooyoung's chin. He smirked as he used his now free hands to grab Wooyoung's wrists and position the younger's hands so they were trapped underneath his thighs.

Then he kept leaning forward and pressed their lips together, using his tongue to push the crop into Wooyoung's mouth. He ran his tongue back and forth over it, humming when Wooyoung leaned into the kiss and his eyelids fluttered.

It had to have been the most intimate, but strange, thing that he had ever done.

"Go ahead, Pup. You have my permission to cum." Yunho's deep voice made Wooyoung shiver.

With his hands pinned, the younger was still at a loss of what he was supposed to do. Until Yunho started tapping his foot.

Wooyoung turned red once more, but the desire had taken over and was making him feel fuzzy. He tried not to think about what he was about to do, but _he needed it._

It started out slow. Wooyoung rocked his hips against Yunho's leg, moaning at the friction his hard length was begging for. Then he sped up, grinding his hips over and over, the smooth leather adding another sensation that he'd never experienced before.

Yunho leaned back in the chair and watched Wooyoung get off by using his leg. He started stroking himself.

Wooyoung tilted his head back, panting around the crop in his mouth. The fact that his hands were pinned to the chair made this even more erotic.

The haze took over and Wooyoung felt like he could float away.

"That's it, Pup. Work yourself up. Cum for me. Cum for me like the little bitch you are." Yunho growled as he fisted himself faster.

It was like a switch went of in Wooyoung's mind and his moans got louder, mixing with his panting.

He knew he was drooling around the riding crop, but he didn't care anymore.

Yunho used his free hand to hook a finger in the ring on Wooyoung's collar, pulling him closer so that he was leaning fully on the older's leg. The only thing he could do was move his hips in his desperate attempt to cum.

"That's right. _You're mine now_. My pet. I own you! It's _my_ leg you're using. Cum for me!" Yunho shouted.

His words pushed Wooyoung over the edge and white strings of cum were sprayed over Yunho's leg and the chair. He whimpered when Yunho moved his leg, drawing out the younger's orgasm for longer than he had planned. With his finger still hooked in the collar ring, Wooyoung was unable to pull a way too.

Yunho pumped himself a few more times before he angled himself and sprayed Wooyoung's face.

The sticky liquid clung to Wooyoung's cheeks and nose and he merely batted his eyelashes a couple of times as Yunho continued to tease his softening length.

" _Good boy_." Yunho finally stopped and leaned forward. "Such a good boy." He released the collar and rubbed the side of Wooyoung's head. "You did so well for me. I'm _proud_ of you."

Wooyoung's heart pounded as he enjoyed the words coming from Yunho. He liked the praise. It made him want more.

He waited patiently after Yunho told him to stay. But he watched the taller disappear into he bathroom, then came back with a warm rag. It felt good, having his face cleaned. Yunho whispered gentle words of praise the entire time.

It was calming. And even though Wooyoung could feel himself coming back to reality and the shame that was about to hit, it was kept at bay when Yunho patted his thigh.

They ended up watching a movie together, Yunho in the chair and Wooyoung kneeling in front of him with his face pressed into Yunho's leg. The older never stopped rubbing his head and would sometimes let his fingers dance over the side of Wooyoung's neck and shoulders.

The constant touch helped Wooyoung to feel relaxed and calm the entire time.

Once it was over, Yunho stood and used the end of riding crop to lift Wooyoung head so he was looking up from his place on the floor. "You did well today, Pet. I'm proud of you. Make sure you remember my rules and you'll do just fine. Until next time."

As soon as the door closed and the lock clicked, Wooyoung doubled over and cried into the carpet...

~~~  
_Written by flamewhipper_


	6. Chapter 6

After his 48 hour hold Wooyoung was allowed to return home. He hadn't been charged with anything, so the police couldn't detain him any longer.

Although, if he was going to return to work he'd have to undergo an extensive battery of psychological screenings to see if he was even fit to be an officer again...

The idea of never being a cop again made his heart clench in his chest.

The day before, after relaying Yunho's story, the chief had expressed worry for Wooyoung's state of mind. He took in the young officer's hollow eyes that looked blankly back at him beneath the harsh fluorescent lighting. They were unfathomably dark and still tinged with unshed tears.

Reliving all those moments made him remember things he'd much rather forget. It made a painful yearning burn a hole through his chest..

When asked what he wanted to do next Wooyoung had informed the older man that he wanted to return to his apartment. Without the constant reminder of _them_ maybe he'd begin to feel like himself again..

_"Please feel free to call my personal cell if you need someone to talk to." The older man had told him with that warm, familial look to his eye. He ran a comforting hand over his shoulder and gave his arm a squeeze. "If it becomes too much, please call. Don't feel like you have to suffer through this alone Jung.."_

Wooyoung signed his name on the pad of paper as the woman behind the desk slid a basket over to him. "Not much here, Jung." She stated sympathetically. She looked over her list and prattled off the few things he'd had on him. "One broken watch and one partial pack of gum.."

"T-thanks," Wooyoung whispered as he collected his items and hastily stuffed them into his pockets. He'd lost everything the day he was taken so he wasn't left with much.

Luckily, he lived in a complex with other young adults that had been stuck in the system their whole lives. As long as he kept a job and kept his nose clean, he'd always have a place to live. Even though he'd been gone for months at least he still had a semblance of a home to return to.

Even if he was alone. Again.

Wooyoung played with the hem of the oversized shirt he wore. His clothes had been ruined so an officer brought a clean outfit for him to change into once he was released. The result was a plain white shirt and some track pants there were a size too large on him.

Wooyoung felt out of place. In these clothes. In this station. In his _mind_.

He was like a stranger being transplanted back into a life that was no longer his.

Wooyoung gathered up his things before being led out of the station. The sun warmed his face and he sucked in a steadying breath.

Yes. This was nice. It was liberating to move about outside without being watched every single second. He really was free of the ironclad control those men had had over him.

His mind was desperately trying to grasp onto anything positive that came from his situation. If Wooyoung allowed himself dwell too long on all he'd lost, he felt like he'd go mad.

Wooyoung stopped by a convenience store on the way home to pick up dinner. He figured it wouldn't hurt to grab a few essentials since all that was in his fridge had definitely spoilt by this point. He needed to get back into some semblance of a routine.

Maybe if his life went back to normal eventually he'd trick himself into believing he was normal too.

His apartment was just the way he'd left it. A fine coating of dust covered his kitchen table and counters. He rolled up his sleeves and began to clean, grateful for the momentary distraction.

After stocking his fridge and wiping down every surface he began to prepare his meal. He smiled ruefully when he ripped open the package and dumped the dry noodles into the boiling water. It was a far cry from the food he'd grown accustomed to at the penthouse.

As he waited for them to boil he opened the fridge and grabbed the flat of strawberries he'd bought. Before he brought the first to his lips he looked over its brilliant red color and remembered the last time he'd eaten them..

~~~

The day after Yunho's first lesson, Wooyoung was left to anxiously watch his door. He dreaded the time that the next one of those men would come for him.

He spent the first day alone searching every inch of his room. He kept his eyes peeled for cameras, microphones, or anything being used to survey him. He wouldn't put it past these freaks to get off on watching him change or using the restroom. After an exhaustive search however, he came up completely empty handed.

Wooyoung's eyes drifted to the AC vent in a corner of the room. It was narrow, far too much of a squeeze for him to crawl through, but maybe he could somehow use it to escape. He was only interrupted from his tasks when one of the others brought him food.

Surprisingly on the second day the door was left unlocked and Wooyoung was able to walk freely about the apartment. The penthouse was larger than he originally thought and eerily quiet as he slipped through the hallways. Many of the bedrooms he tried were locked so he only had free reign of the common living areas and the kitchen.

Every corner Wooyoung rounded he half expected to run into one of the seven. But after an hour he found he was completely alone.

It seemed as though his captors either believed their penthouse was impossible to escape or that he was too dumb to figure a way out.

Their confidence was infuriating.

While exploring he stumbled across what seemed to be a large studio. The room was drenched in sunlight that reflected off numerous bolts of colorful fabric. They sat on floor to ceiling shelves and stacked in piles around the room. A cutting table and a sewing machine sat in front of one window overlooking the cityscape.

A lone mannequin stood like a silent sentry in the center of the room, dripping in white lace and silk. Upon closer inspection Wooyoung noticed it was a partially complete lingerie piece. He blushed and turned to leave, suddenly feeling flustered at the sight of it.

That was when he first heard it.

A muffled moan came down the hallway. Wooyoung turned towards the sound just in time to hear a gasp and the steady rhythm of something hitting the wall.

A door that had been previously locked now sat ajar, a warm light beckoning him over. Wooyoung wanted to head back to his room before being discovered, hoping they'd leave him be longer but he took a step towards the door. He slinked over the wood floors carefully until a deep moan gave him pause. Did he really want to see what was happening behind that door?

Wooyoung didn't know what possessed him to peek inside the crack in the door. Sick curiosity? Honed intuition as a police officer? Or maybe, just maybe it was something instinctual. It coiled warmly inside his stomach and made his heartbeat rapidly pound behind his eyes.

That feeling was dangerous, and even more dangerous than that.. was how easily Wooyoung accepted it.

He didn't want to dwell too long on that thought.

His eyes drifted towards the source of that breathy, distinctly _erotic_ , noise he'd heard in the hallway.

The man with the pretty face, San, if Wooyoung remembered correctly, was draped over the side of a large oak desk. Documents and pens were unceremoniously scattered over the floor around their feet as if they'd be hastily swept aside, filling their space with his overheated body.

His breath came out in quick pants, fogging up the polished surface with every puff of air. Another man was hunched over his back as he fucked into him relentlessly. So hard the heavy desk thumped against the wall.

"Puh-please—" San whimpered lowly, voice ragged from screaming. His words were punctuated with every slam into his thin frame. "Need _it._ Need- it so- bad, J-joong.."

Hongjoong lifted his head from where it'd been resting between San's shoulder blades and chuckled. His snowy white hair was plastered to his forehead as he looked over the squirming boy beneath him.

"You've always been so fucking _needy_ little cherub.." Hongjoong cooed at him before twisting one of his delicate hands into San's damp hair.

San moaned as his head was pulled back and Hongjoong's other hand ran over the sharp ridges of the younger's throat. The angle looked painful, but San's body became plaint in the other's hands. Hongjoong coaxed his mouth open with sweet praises and San eagerly complied.

His dark eyes were half lidded in lust and his pink lips glided open expectantly. He scrunched his face in pleasure as Hongjoong's thrusts became more brutal, resounding off the walls in sharp claps.

" _N-need it!_ " San whined indignantly. The older leaned over him and hissed into his mouth something that sounded like, "... _Then take it slut._ " to Wooyoung's ears before Hongjoong opened his mouth.

A crystalline string of his saliva dripped into San's mouth and the younger's eyes rolled back into his head. His hips stuttered back against Hongjoong's as he came, smattering cum against the dark wood desk which each thrust.

"F-f- _fuck_ —" San moaned appreciatively and opened his mouth wider. Hongjoong's saliva pooled onto his outstretched tongue until it coated his lips and ran down his throat in rivulets. Hongjoong's lips quirked up wickedly as he continued their strange ritual.

Wooyoung's stomach churned in disgust at the sight. The thought of having someone _doing that_ and getting off on it.. How could anyone actually like that? It was all too fucking weird for Wooyoung to wrap his mind around...

Regardless of how repulsive it all was, he scene in front of him went straight into his half hard cock.

Hongjoong's firm body as he pounded out his own orgasm, gasping as he pulled out and came all over the other's shaking thighs. San's blissed out expression as he swallowed the load Hongjoong gave him, pink lips slick with it—

The air was humid with breath and sweat with a heady undercurrent of fucking sex— and suddenly Wooyoung couldn't breathe.

He stepped away from the door and rapidly shook his head to clear it. Fisting his pale hair and closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch anymore.

What was wrong with him? Why the hell was his body reacting to his captors this way? He couldn't like this. He couldn't possibly _like_ this!

These people were all fucked up and it was beginning to mess with his mind. Since the moment they'd touched him he'd been plagued with all kinds of sickening thoughts.

They'd infected his brain and festered there, within the darkest corners of it. In the middle of the night, alone with those to keep him warm, Wooyoung had caught himself itching to slide his hand under the covers..

Yeosang's cold dominance, blood rushing to his cock after being freed from the vice, the feeling of leather against his bare skin, Yunho's condescending praise... It would be easy to let himself be swallowed by this strange feeling.

Wooyoung knew he was slowly slipping, falling into an abyss he feared he'd never return from..

And he hated himself for wanting more.

~~~  
_Written by_ _[lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX)_


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days everything fell deathly silent inside the penthouse. After the incident he witnessed between San and Hongjoong, Wooyoung didn't encounter any others. In fact, none of the men seemed to stay there for any significant amount of time.

The spacious living area felt far too large for one person to live in. It's empty walls and high vaulted ceilings collected strange echoes as he scoured the premises. An eerie quiet hung thickly in the air and Wooyoung felt like a ghost left to haunt it's halls.

After days of searching, painstakingly going over every square inch, he discovered why the men were confident enough to leave him alone.

The front door was reinforced with 2 inch bars of steel that locked into place. Unless there was a circular saw left laying around there was no way in hell he was getting out that way..

The penthouse was also safeguarded by one of the most advanced looking security systems Wooyoung had ever come across. The panel required a series of passcodes and came equipped with an honest to God retina scanner. He didn't think that kind of technology existed outside of spy films.

The floor-to-ceiling windows were hidden behind metal shutters that allowed natural light in and kept unwanted eyes out. Not that that was a problem, the loft was on the last floor of a luxurious high-rise that towered above the surrounding buildings.

So all in all, Wooyoung was royally fucked.

He also realized someone must have managed to come and go without him sensing their presence. Fresh meals appeared, sealed and waiting in the fridge for him every morning.

This single fact was unsettling to say the least.

Then one quiet afternoon, while wandering down the west hallway, he noticed the door to the studio unlocked. It was peculiar, he could've swore it was sealed off the day before..

Curiosity piqued he opened the door, choking on air when he discovered someone else inside.

The man with snowy white hair, Hongjoong he remembered, stood beside the solitary mannequin. He pinned some delicate lace onto its bodice, face pinched into a look of intense concentration. He silently studied the neglige beneath his lashes as his hands continued their intricate work. His dark eyes finally drifted over where Wooyoung was staring at him from the door.

"Come in," Hongjoong commanded. He had a surprisingly soft voice for the authoritative air he gave off. "And close the door behind you."

Wooyoung squeezed their door handle as he felt anxiety fill his mind but did what he was told. He allowed himself a step inside the studio, trying to keep as much distance between him and the older male as possible.

"I've been looking forward to our alone time together." Hongjoong said while quietly appraising him. "Actually you've been a sort of muse to me since you came."

"You mean _'taken against my will'_ ," Wooyoung corrected petulantly. "And believe me, as soon as I'm free I'm going to make sure you and your men rot in prison for everything you've done."

Hongjoong's eyes darkened at the threat, his lips quirked up into an amused smile. Wooyoung could sense that Hongjoong was not a man who you should challenge. In this moment he looked almost like a cat as it toyed with the life of a mouse. Wooyoung valiantly tried to look unafraid.

_"Well I'll look forward to my punishment then."_

Wooyoung gulped and tried to steady his increasingly staccato heartbeat.

"I'm going to need you to strip," Hongjoong continued as he rolled up the sleeves to his crisp dress shirt. "I need to take your measurements."

Wooyoung looked down at his robe, the single item of clothing in his closet, and felt his cheeks burn. He didn't have any clean underwear on so he happened to be naked underneath.

"I-I don't have—"

Hongjoong looked back up at him and made a noise of impatience. "I'm not interested in fucking you today. _Take off your robe._ " He commanded with a bit more steel to his voice.

With the memory of Yeosang's and Yunho's cruelty fresh in his mind, any thoughts of resisting completely dissipated. Hongjoong was obviously the one in charge around here. With that in mind, Wooyoung wondered at just how vicious the group's leader could be.

Wooyoung tried to remain strong but found it difficult to stop the trembling in his hands as he untied his robe. He closed his eyes and let the silk slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. The air was a little chilly and he felt goosebumps raise over his newly exposed skin.

After a beat of silence he opened his eyes and found Hongjoong now standing in front of him. The older boy held a measuring tape taunt in his hands and gave him a smirk. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, Hongjoong looped the measuring tape around his chest. He tugged Wooyoung closer and chuckled at the obvious way the younger avoided the brush of his hands.

Standing this close, Wooyoung was immersed in the smell of his cologne. It was surprisingly pleasant, warm and sweet like molten honey, that almost lulled him into a sense of ease. Pleased, Hongjoong moved to measure his hips next.

"So I've heard neither Yeosang or Yunho have fucked you yet," Hongjoong stated bluntly and Wooyoung startled, wafts of cologne twisting unpleasantly in his stomach.

Hongjoong ran his tongue over his lip as he tightened the measuring tape, enjoying the way it dug into his skin. "I'm curious lamb, just how many men have been _inside_ your beautiful body?"

Wooyoung clenched his jaw as he felt anger bubble to the surface. He had been mentally preparing himself for whatever sexual abuse Hongjoong may put him through, but he didn't want to lay his personal life bare for him. The thought of making himself seem any more vulnerable made his blood turn acidic in his veins.

"None of your _fucking_ business.." He growled indignantly.

Hongjoong seemed unfazed by his response. In fact, he looked more intrigued than anything as his lips quirked up at the edges. "I've heard your mouth is quite skilled though. Maybe you'll be more inclined to answer after I've come inside it." Hongjoong threatened. He snapped the measuring tape against Wooyoung's thigh making him jump.

"Y-you're going to fuck me anyways, why not just get it over with?" Wooyoung spat with every ounce of venom he could muster.

"I've already told you," Hongjoong said, rising to his feet. He wasn't a large man in stature by any means but his presence carried an undeniable weight that had Wooyoung shrinking away. If looks could kill, he'd be stone cold dead on the floor.

Hongjoong gripped Wooyoung's chin, fingers digging into his skin harshly enough to bruise, and forced him to look into his eyes. _"I'm going to fuck you when I feel like fucking you."_

"But if you insist on being a brat there's plenty other ways to make you talk, ones that neither one of us would get any pleasure from. You think the others were bad, hmm? Would you like to find out how much worse I can be? Keep playing coy with me and you better be prepared to bleed for it."

Wooyoung felt a chill travel down his spine at the cold words. Would this man really go that far for an answer to a simple question? The gleam Wooyoung found in Hongjoong's eyes was a testament to the underlying threat in his words.

He hated him.

He swallowed, feeling the dig of his leather collar over the bob of his Adam's apple. With the threat of torture looming overhead, he closed his eyes and answered _. "T-twelve.."_

Hongjoong let his lips curl into a smile at his compliance. "Not including Yeosang and Yunho?"

Wooyoung exhaled sharply and opened his eyes again _. "No.."_

Hongjoong nodded his head once; satisfied. Then his arms slid down the younger boy's sides drawing abstract shapes into his skin. Hongjoong's eyes studied his body before flitting up to his face again. _"Be good for me lamb, and I'll make you come harder than you ever have."_

This conjured up images of Hongjoong fucking into San over a desk and Wooyoung blushed furiously; arousal sweltering hot in his gut.

Obviously the two were more than just friends or business partners like he'd originally assumed. Just what sort of relationship did they have with one another?

Hongjoong gave him a strangely knowing look.

"I hope you enjoyed watching San-ah and I the other day," Hongjoong cut in, interrupting Wooyoung from his train of thoughts. "Or did you think I didn't know you were there?"

 _"W-what?"_ Wooyoung stammered out. Hongjoong laughed as his hands slid farther down to cup his ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze that had the blood rushing to Wooyoung's ears. He felt a blush burn from his face to his chest from the touch.

"San and I are both artists and come from similar backgrounds. He comes to me when he feels... bound up," Hongjoong explained as he twirled a finger over Wooyoung's hip. "I'm always happen to _unwind_ him when he needs it."

"So.. San is your lover?" Wooyoung poised carefully. The more he came to know them the more likely he'd discover their weaknesses.

"In a sense, but I've had the pleasure of pleasuring each of them," Hongjoong answered easily. "You'll come to find we're all _very close_ here."

Wooyoung had half expected that sort of answer but it still shocked him to hear it. His occupation was demanding and left little time to himself, let alone with someone else and while he'd had a fair amount of sexual experience, he'd never been in an intimate relationship. Polyamory was an entirely foreign concept to him.

After finishing up his measurements Hongjoong excused him with a wave and strict instructions to come back the next day. Hongjoong all but ignored him, already focusing his attention back to the lacy undergarment. And just as he was told, Wooyoung left the studio unsullied.

He laid awake late into the night as he processed what he'd learned.

Frustrated that he wasn't any closer to escaping, he decided to focus his attention instead on gathering intel. It was his responsibility to glean whatever he could while he was close to them, regardless of the circumstances that brought him here. These men were still extremely dangerous and innocent lives could be hanging in the balance.

So, as much as it made him sick, he'd try to comply with their demands and earn their trust.

For the following week Wooyoung obediently met with Hongjoong in his studio for fittings. The older male was extremely talented with thread and a needle, whipstitching designs within seconds and embellishing with practiced ease. From the dark circles under his eyes to his heavily bandaged fingertips, it was obvious that designing clothing was a labor of love for him.

Piece by piece the lingerie came together. Lace would cover the entirety of Wooyoung's chest and up his neck, opening in a keyhole between his shoulder blades all tied together by a dainty bow. Made of white mulberry silk, the bodice felt featherlight against his skin as Hongjoong tapered it to his waist.

He could hear Hongjoong working well into the night to perfect it.

The following morning Wooyoung found himself wandering back to the studio. For once, the hum of a sewing machine was absent as he pushed open the door. Hongjoong sat waiting for him with his arms resting over the back of the velvet chaise lounge. As soon as they made eye contact he laughed lightly.

"It's finished." Hongjoong announced as he beckoned the younger male inside. Wooyoung reluctantly stepped into the room so he could get a closer look at the mannequin in the center.

It was beautiful. Simple in design but utterly flawless. And every part of it was tailored to flatter Wooyoung's body.

He startled when he felt Hongjoong step behind him. The older male wrapped his arms around his waist, nosing at the thin fabric of his robe. The only thing separating his skin from the scorch of Hongjoong's lips.

 _"I want to see you in it."_ Hongjoong whispered. He slid Wooyoung's robe off his shoulder to drag his lips over his pulse point. He tugged open his robe and the younger boy felt his heartbeat growing erratic in his chest.

And he couldn't say if it was from fear or excitement.

Once he was naked Hongjoong caressed every bare inch he could touch. His hands felt nothing like before when he had taken his measurements. With every grip and the bite of nails Wooyoung knew this feeling was something far more hungry...

Hongjoong separated himself from Wooyoung just long enough to slip the negligee off the mannequin. He prompted Wooyoung, who was still hesitant to obey, to lift his arms.

Wooyoung had never cross dressed before and wasn't sure how he felt about it. God knows he'd bitten back plenty of protests in the past week, but he was not expecting how nice the silk would feel.

The fabric felt cool against his burning skin. It tickled his thighs as Hongjoong turned him around to look in the mirror. Wooyoung felt the air leave his lungs when he caught sight of his own reflection.

The negligee rested against every curve of his body making his shape far more feminine. His honeyed skin peeked tantalizingly through the floral patterned lace over his chest. The white of the silk was a sharp contrast to the sultry kohl liner around his eyes.

"Stunning," Hongjoong complimented in a whisper as he watched him watching himself. "But it's still missing something.."

He unbuckled the leather collar from around Wooyoung's neck and lifted a dainty silver choker to replace it. Hongjoong's fingertips traced over the chain before he turned his head to the side, warm breath tickling the younger's lips.

And before Wooyoung knew it Hongjoong was kissing him.

Wooyoung stiffened up at first as he tried to resist. Hongjoong seemed to sense this however and wove his hands through Wooyoung's blond curls. He tugged at the roots and the younger boy moaned into his mouth, made dizzy by the sweet taste of strawberry on his tongue.

He would never admit it aloud, but Hongjoong was an amazing kisser. His lips were plush to the feel and their mouths made pretty sounds as they broke apart and came back together. Wooyoung tried to keep a level head but it was hard as Hongjoong moved down to nip along his neck.

 _"I've dreamt for days about ruining you in this lingerie."_ Hongjoong whispered huskily into the dip of his collarbone.

His hands traveled down the length of Wooyoung's sides before dipping under his silk panties to knead his asscheeks. Wooyoung's hands slapped against the surface of the mirror to hold himself steady.

_"You'd look so pretty stretched out over me in this."_

White hot arousal pooled in Wooyoung's stomach and he bit down on a moan.

 _"Don't.."_ Wooyoung panted. His knees knocked against the cold surface as Hongjoong fought for every centimeter between them.

"Don't do what?" Hongjoong teased as his teeth snagged the choker around Wooyoung's neck. "Use your words lamb."

The younger felt his mind go blank as Hongjoong rubbed a finger experimentally over his asshole. Wooyoung's hips stuttered at the movement, whether to move away or push closer, he didn't know. He hated how his body started responding to it, becoming pliant in Hongjoong's hands.

"You're beautiful.." Hongjoong groaned. "I want to know how you taste..."

In one swift movement he dropped to his knees and pulled Wooyoung's panties down with him. Before Wooyoung could protest Hongjoong had already spread his cheeks apart, drawing a slender digit over the tight ring of muscle. Wooyoung keened at the feeling, much to his mortification and Hongjoong's satisfaction.

"So sensitive," Hongjoong cooed as he blew into him, smirking at the sight of him clenching around nothing. "You'll love this then lamb."

Hongjoong buried his face into Wooyoung's ass and gave him a few languid licks with the flat of his tongue. Wooyoung loved getting ate out and appreciated lovers he found who were willing to do it. Hongjoong seemed to sense this, attuning his mouth to every twitch and sigh that pushed past the younger's lips.

"S-shit..." Wooyoung let out a strangled noise as he felt the rub of something else alongside the older's tongue. Hongjoong wiggled his tongue, letting the ball of his piercing roll over his rim.

"Oh _God_..." Wooyoung gasped as his hands scraped across the mirror with a squeak.

He could feel Hongjoong smile against him before continuing to enthusiastically eat him out. He'd lick long stripes along his perineum before ending with a swirl around his hole. Wooyoung let out a breathless whine when he finally felt it, warm and wet, forced into him as far as it would go.

And all this time Hongjoong never stopped touching him. Massaging the pert flesh of his ass with expertise until Wooyoung's breath fogged up the mirror. His neglected erection pushed up against his stomach and smeared precum all over the glass.

It wasn't until Wooyoung could hardly keep himself upright that Hongjoong relented and pulled away. The younger sagged against the glass trying to catch his breath as he heard the other shuffle out of his clothes behind him.

Then Wooyoung was being dragged behind Hongjoong to the velvet chaise. The older fell back onto the cushions, devious smirk on full display as Wooyoung looked at him naked for the first time.

Comparatively he wasn't as large as Yunho but what he lacked in girth he made up for in length. Fully hard it gracefully curved up to the small line of dark hair on his stomach. Hongjoong stroked himself, cock shiny from lube he'd had in his palm.

Knowing what was to happen next made Wooyoung's stomach do an unexpected flip.

Hongjoong was in no way unattractive. His dark eyes lilted at the corners above a pretty slope of a nose and lips the color of peony petals. But even a pretty visage could be deceptively deadly.

"I want to watch you ride me lamb." Hongjoong stated before patting his thighs invitingly. "The view from under you was so nice I'd love to watch your ass take my cock."

Wooyoung felt his face burn at the idea. His first reaction was to tell Hongjoong to fuck himself and leave him here.. but there was far too much at stake for him to refuse.

He took a deep breath and moved to straddle Hongjoong like he was told. The older boy guided him over his lap by the hips tracing a hand up the dip of his spine. Wooyoung's back bowed from the surprisingly gentle touch, mouth open in a silent sigh.

Hongjoong laughed airily as he gripped fistfuls of expensive silk and dragged him down. Wooyoung cried out as the crown of the other's cock popped inside, his back arching in response. He gripped Hongjoong's knee in one hand while the other had a vice grip of the backrest of the chaise.

Hongjoong cursed lowly, something to the effect of how _tight_ , how _warm_ , and rolled his hips up. Wooyoung gasped as he struggled to adjust to every inch of him while trying to reign in his own urge to grind down.

Hongjoong set a steady cadence, letting Wooyoung bounce on him at his own speed. The younger boy threw his head back as he felt Hongjoong's hand circle loosely around his own leaking member to pump it slowly.

"Fuck you're so pretty like this.." Hongjoong groaned appreciatively as he admired the sight above him. Wooyoung came into his own, wearing the negligee like silken armor, virginal white stark against his flawless skin.

He wasn't present enough to stop the steady stream of moans that fell, unbidden, from his raw throat. Hongjoong whispered constant praise, nails biting into his hips as he filled Wooyoung over and over again.

Suddenly Wooyoung landed on the armrest and Hongjoong jostled him up. The older moved at a nearly brutal pace as he mercilessly fucked Wooyoung, knees bent, elbows shaking, facedown into the cushions.

And it felt so _fucking_ good.

There was an animalistic need there. It blurred line between lust and hate that had Wooyoung meeting Hongjoong's thrusts in a desperate attempt to finish. Damp locks of blond hair fell into his eyes as he watched his own reflection.

Wooyoung was a mess at this point, drool dripping onto the velvet upholstery and kohl liner smeared irreparably under his waterline.

He looked so fucking _ruined_.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to _make me come lamb._." Hongjoong growled. He razed his nails over Wooyoung's back savoring the pained cry it elicited.

The older was unafraid of breaking him, instead letting his desire fuel his crazed movements as he anchored a foot into the arm rest and changed the angle. Pleasure burrowed a familiar pit into Wooyoung's stomach as he climbed towards his peak faster than ever before.

Stars exploded behind Wooyoung's eyes as his prostate was abused with every bump of the older's cock. With a muddled scream of Hongjoong's name he came untouched and without warning, painting his thighs with lines of cum.

"T-too— _too much_..." He cried pathetically as Hongjoong only pounded into him faster. He responded by gripping Wooyoung's hair by the roots and pushing his face harder into the cushions.

 _"You're taking me so well lamb."_ Hongjoong praised breathlessly as he smashed into his hips harder once, twice and a third time before growing still. An abrupt warmth filled Wooyoung's abdomen as Hongjoong curled over him on a bitten off moan.

For a moment the two of them tried to catch their breath while their bodies were still interlocked. Uncomfortable, Wooyoung tried to pull away but Hongjoong held him down with a growl.

"Where are you going _lamb?_ " Hongjoong asked teasingly. He brought a delicate hand to Wooyoung's thigh smearing his own cum into his sweaty skin.

"T-to wash myself.." Wooyoung answered, wincing at the feeling.

Hongjoong huffed a laugh and made no move to let him go. "But I'm not through with you yet.." He chided as he rolled his hips causing Wooyoung to whine from over sensitivity. Pain began to creep up into his back and he squirmed.

_"I plan on taking you apart all night long..."_

—

Hours later they laid side by side, Hongjoong still buried deep inside him. The older placed a few measured pecks on his shoulder, cradling Wooyoung's tender body close.

Hongjoong had procured a dainty silver plug and when he turned it over in his hand the diamond end caught the sunlight. He smiled at the question behind Wooyoung's eyes.

 _"On your hands and knees lamb.."_ He prompted.

Far too gone to resist, Wooyoung complied weakly. Hongjoong moved with him, keeping his hips flush against the younger's ass. Wooyoung dropped his head onto the arm rest and he looked over his shoulder with hooded eyes.

Hongjoong exhaled over the plug to warm it up, turning the shiny metal dull with a puff of breath. He sucked in into his mouth to get it slippery with spit and used his other hand to push between Wooyoung's shoulder blades. He sank until his cheek was pressed into the cushions and his ass was perked up in the air.

Hongjoong slowly pulled out and Wooyoung whimpered. He'd been stretched out over him for so long that the younger now felt painfully empty. His face burned with renewed embarrassment when Hongjoong pulled his asscheeks apart.

The older took a moment to watch a pearly stream of his cum leak out of the younger boy. He groaned low in his throat and gathered some of it onto his middle finger. Wooyoung whined as it was slowly fucked back into his aching hole.

He finally rolled the tip of the plug against him and gently pushed it inside. Wooyoung choked on air when it easily slid home, leaving him feeling sated.

"You're going to keep this plug nestled inside your pretty ass until morning. How does it feel to know you're going to stay full of my cum all night?" Hongjoong asked heatedly.

Wooyoung blinked trying to clear the fog from his mind. His limbs felt so heavy with exhaustion he couldn't move. _"I-It's weird.."_

Hongjoong chuckled at his answer and moved to lay down next to him. He pulled until Wooyoung was halfway draped over him and held him there. The younger boy tried to push down the fuzzy feelings that came with this sort of intimacy.

Soon enough he was fighting to keep his eyes open as his energy ebbed from his body. Before he succumbed to it he heard Hongjoong's voice whisper in his ear.

_"You looked so beautiful for me, lamb."_

And with that, Wooyoung drifted off to sleep in his arms.

—

The next morning he opened his eyes and realized he had been moved back into his room. His ruined lingerie had been replaced with Hongjoong's dress shirt. With a blush, he noticed it smelled just like him.

In desperate need of water he decided to head to the kitchen. He limped through his bedroom door, wincing as the plug shifted from the movement. Knowing that Hongjoong's cum was still inside made a strangely warm feeling coil in his stomach. He felt like an object that had been used...

But the way Hongjoong touched him. Worshipped his body with fleeting touches and whispered his name through his panting lips like a prayer... made him feel something he'd never felt before.

Wooyoung was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't see San materialize from the shadows. He sauntered over to the younger boy, eyes roving over his disheveled appearance.

"Have fun last night?" He asked bemused. "Hongjoong left on a plane this morning."

Wooyoung straightened, trying to compose himself as best as possible.

San was close enough that Wooyoung could see the curl of all his individual lashes. He gave him a dimpled smirk before reaching around Wooyoung. He bit back a moan as San ran a hand in between his cheeks and over the bejeweled head of the plug.

"It feels like a dirty little secret, walking around with someone else's cum _inside_ _you_.." San whispered conspiratorially against his lips. He drew a lower lip in between his teeth and let out a tinkling laugh. "But underneath it all, Joongie is a total softie. I bet he made it feel really good didn't he?"

Wooyoung gave him a dazed looked but pursed his lips refusing to answer. San gave the plug a twirl and Wooyoung's knees buckled with a whine.

"I look forward to our playdate soon," San cooed, his voice turning sugary sweet. He cupped Wooyoung's face, running his thumb over the apple of his flushed cheek.

_"What a pretty toy you are, Youngie."_

~~~

The stream from his shower pelted against his back in a steady rhythm as his first encounter with Hongjoong played over and over in his mind.

_"Lamb..."_

Wooyoung's breath came out in needy gasps as he frantically fingered himself to the memory. He lifted his leg onto the edge of the tub and pressed against the wall to keep himself upright. Two fingers plunged quickly inside while he rubbed roughly over his perineum with his thumb. _"H-Hongjoong..."_ he let out a strangled moan.

He tried to replicate how Hongjoong had touched him and was frustrated when he couldn't reach the same high. His hands weren't nearly skillful and the pleasure he felt left him feeling even more empty than before.

But it didn't take long after that for him to climax untouched. He whimpered as drops of cum leaked from his hard member into the tub. The leg he had propped up was shaking hard and he slumped against the tiled wall trying to collect his thoughts. Wooyoung stroked himself a couple times to empty himself out completely and sighed.

It didn't feel the same. It would never be the same without them.

Then the shame was there. Like a stain that he just couldn't wash away. As hard as he could, Wooyoung couldn't stop thinking of them and the way they made him feel.

It was wrong though. What they did to him and how he liked it. It made him feel filthy.

But no matter how often he reminded himself of that, it didn't stop him from missing them.

~~~  
_Written by_ _[lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX)_


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed and still Wooyoung didn't feel like he was fitting in with normal society again.

The food was bland, the conversations stale, and the company...

It would never be the same.

All Wooyoung could think about was how much he _missed them._

They consumed his every thought, so much so that he had shown no interest in going back to work. And really, he hadn't shown interest in anything.

The chief called him every day to get updates, and check in.

_"I miss working with you Jung. You just let me know when you are ready to come back. You're a great officer. We need men like you. I know you went through a traumatizing ordeal, but you can't hide in that apartment forever. I just want to help you."_

Wooyoung wanted to tell him that he could help by not calling anymore, but that would be unfair to the man. He had been so much more than just his boss and the part of his old self that still resided in Wooyoung forced him to sit there and listen.

He knew the man meant well, but his _voice_ was never _right_.

His desperation grew day by day, to the point where he bought over the counter sleep aid to force himself to sleep with the hope that one of them would visit him in his dreams.

Hongjoong's gentle but controlling touch.

Yunho's harsh orders but soothing caress.

Yeosang's twisted but exciting unpredictability.

And even _his_ rough and dominating presence. As horrified as Wooyoung had been during their time together, there was something about it that made Wooyoung _crave his demands._ There was something freeing... _Exhilarating_... About being with him.

One morning, after having another dreamless night, Wooyoung sat on the side of bed almost bent in half. He fisted his matted blonde hair and savored the pain of his elbows digging into his knees.

Pain...

Wooyoung let out an almost crazed laugh.

How was this even possible? He had to be insane.

He _missed the pain._ The controlled pain that only they could give him. They had learned what all of his limits were and knew how to push him into a mental state of pure bliss. He became putty in their hands. Something that each of them molded into their own perfect toy.

Wooyoung needed that feeling again. He needed _them_.

With that thought in his mind, he grabbed his keys and wallet, threw on one of his old, worn, baggy sweaters and hurried from his apartment.

The door slammed behind him. Twice. But he didn't spare more than a second to think about the fact that the door was broken and wouldn't stay latched.

What was the point?

He didn't have anything of value. Material possessions was something that didn't pull at him anymore.

Once upon a time he loved to collect movies or have electronics. Now, none of it mattered if he didn't have anyone to share it with.

Wooyoung shoved his hands in his jean pockets and made his way through the busy city to his destination.

The overwhelming sounds of daily life worked as a tranquilizer for his racing mind. The sound, the speed, the mess. All of it sucked him in, but also kept him focused.

There was only one destination locked in his mind.

At one point, he had the eerie feeling that he was being followed, but when he turned around there was nothing out of the ordinary. Part of him wished it would be one of them and that they'd sweep him away once more.

But he would know their presence anywhere.

Be that as it may, Wooyoung checked over his shoulder whenever he turned onto a new street just to be on the safe side.

Almost an hour later, he stood in front of the hotel he had been stationed at all those months ago. It was almost unsettling. At that time, he was hoping to find some answers that would link seven men to terrorism.

Now he just wanted to find _them_.

When the light changed, he hurried across the street. Anticipation started to bubble inside him, growing even more as he mashed his thumb repeatedly against the up button to call the elevator.

"Please, please, please, _please_." He whispered to himself.

His entire body started to tremble. Raged breaths tried to bring oxygen to his system, preventing the shut down that was sure to happen if Wooyoung couldn't get ahold of himself.

Inside the elevator, his phone started to buzz. The sound irritated him, and he pulled it out with a growl.

He noticed there were several missed calls from the chief. He must have been trying to call while Wooyoung was walking and he didn't notice.

There was one text from him as well. _'Jung, why aren't you answering me? I'm worried about you.'_

Wooyoung shook his head and pocketed his phone.

The elevator dinged. It seemed so much louder than normal and it resonated in Wooyoung's mind as he ran down the hall at a full sprint.

"Please, please, please, please!"

They had to be here. _They had to..._

~~~

The following days after Hongjoong's turn were fairly uneventful for Wooyoung.

San took great pleasure in showing up at random points to tease him with lust-filled touches and promises of a good time when it was finally his turn.

He seemed to like the term 'toy' the most, taunting Wooyoung repeatedly.

It kept him on edge and he always felt like he needed to be tugging his silk rob tighter around himself. The thin material was the only shield he had to protect any shred of dignity he had left.

One morning, he was startled awake when he heard barking coming from the main living space. The first thing he thought was that he had to be dreaming.

Why would there be a dog here?

He crept down the hall and peered around the corner, poking just enough of his head out to watch with one eye while his hand wrapped around the corner to steady himself.

Yunho was rummaging around in the fridge. He had on a nice, form fitting grey suit that looked like it was made just for him.

Wooyoung's mind immediately went to Hongjoong. He wouldn't be surprised if the older had made that suit especially for Yunho. The man had to have other talents besides making lingerie... Right?

A blush crept over Wooyoung's cheeks as he thought about all the time and effort Hongjoong had put into the piece he made for him. And the feeling of it against his skin...

"Good morning." Yunho's voice snapped him out of his daydream and Wooyoung focused back on the taller man. He had a bright, but almost teasing smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side. "You wouldn't be trying to hide from me, _would you?_ "

The tone of his voice was hard, telling Wooyoung everything he needed to know. He quickly stepped out from behind the wall and tugged his robe around him. "N-No." He said, wanting nothing more than to curl into himself and actually hide.

"No?" Yunho arched an eyebrow and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

 _Shit_. Wooyoung realized he had messed up. "No, Sir." He said, trying to keep his tone steady.

"I believe you are breaking another one of my rules, pet. Has someone disregarded their training already? I would be _very disappointed_ if that's the case." Yunho leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

Wooyoung felt he mouth open when he wanted to protest, but the harsh look in Yunho's eyes reflected exactly what he wanted. _He wanted Wooyoung to test his luck._

There was no escaping it. In fact, Wooyoung felt like he may never escape what fate had dumped on him. And denying it or trying to fight it would just make things worse.

Reluctantly, he untied the robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing himself to the taller. He could already feel Yunho's eyes taking every inch of him in.

It was humiliating.

And yet he felt himself reacting...

" _Good boy._ " Yunho praised. Then he clicked his tongue twice and jerked his head.

A golden retriever hurried out from behind the counter Yunho had been leaning against and scurried across the hardwood floors. It had a friendly face and was wagging its tail while looking up at Wooyoung, but then it ignored him completely and picked up the robe to bring back to Yunho.

The man crouched down to scratch behind the dog's ears. "That's my good boy. Are you ready to go?"

The dog deposited the robe in Yunho's hand and sat in front of him. He didn't make a sound as he waited for its owner's next order.

Wooyoung shivered as he watched the interaction. _No wonder Yunho was in charge of training him._

Then the other stood and walked over to Wooyoung with a cold and calculating look crossing his face. One snap of his fingers told the dog to wait behind him.

A chill ran down Wooyoung's spine and he fought the urge to run.

Yunho grabbed his chin in his long fingers. It wasn't a hard grip, but it wasn't gentle either. The fact that Yunho was taller on him made the gesture so much more terrifying as well. " _I love how you look in that collar._ " He purred while bringing his other hand up to trace the black leather around his neck. "But you better remember your training. I'm not going to be so lenient in our next session. Now tell me pup, who gave you the robe?"

Wooyoung didn't want to admit how much his gut flipped being called that... Nor could he look away from the commanding aura that was Yunho right now.

The only problem though, was that he didn't know if telling him would mean trouble for the other person or not.

But then he thought, why should he care about that? These men were all crazy, so maybe if he could cause some discord amongst them then he could get away.

"Hongjoong." He said, making sure to keep his answer short just like Yunho wanted.

The taller hummed and nodded. "Yes. I figured as much." He moved his hand and ran it through Wooyoung's hair on the side of his head.

It felt so good that the younger couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"That's my good boy. Thank you for being honest with me." Yunho whispered.

Then one of the most shocking things happened since Wooyoung had been imprisoned here.

Yunho pressed his lips against Wooyoung's forehead in a gentle kiss. It was fleeting, only lasting a few milliseconds before he pulled away. "Now you be good and I'll see you in a few days, ok?"

He turned to walk back into the kitchen and Wooyoung made a strangled sound, almost close to a grunt as he forced himself not to talk when he remembered one of his rules.

Hearing the sound, Yunho looked over his shoulder. "What is it, pup?"

"Where are you going?" Wooyoung asked, almost feeling shy. Especially when a teasing smile crossed Yunho's face.

"Charlie and I have a dog show to get to this weekend." He was about to leave once more when he saw Wooyoung's questioning look. "I breed dogs for a living, and I take them to dog shows around the world. Charlie is learning the ropes, so it's his turn."

The entire time Yunho was talking, the golden retriever sat in the same place and didn't move. Except for his head and ears. They perked up and he tilted his head at the sound of his name.

"I'm expecting to bring home another blue ribbon." Yunho's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped. " _If I hear you've been good then I'll spend my time celebrating with you instead of by myself._ "

His promise fell over Wooyoung like a heavy blanket and he could do nothing more than watch as Yunho snapped his fingers three times, summoning the dog to his side, and used the retinal scanner to let himself out of the loft.

As soon as the door closed, Wooyoung was released from his spell and he shivered.

After getting a little something to eat, Wooyoung found himself back in his room. There wasn't much for him to do in the loft, so he ended up spending a lot of time in his room.

He always made sure to go through his workout routine, not wanting to lose any of the muscle he had worked so hard to build up on the force. It was a little harder to do since he didn't have any workout equipment, but he made do.

The weirdest thing for him was doing it naked. Wooyoung had always been comfortable in his own skin, but this was something else entirely.

At least he didn't have to worry about anyone watching him.

_Or so he thought._

After finishing a set of one-handed pushups, a deep voice startled him to the point where he faceplanted into the carpet. "I knew you had a sexy body, but this is something else entirely."

Wooyoung curled into himself out of instinct and let his eyes travel to the door.

Mingi was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg bent over the other. It would have been a very casual look if it wasn't for the form fitting jeans that hugged his legs in all the right ways and the leather vest that left very little to the imagination. Especially since he had left it unbuttoned, revealing a set of perfect abs.

His red hair was tousled and pushed back in a slight wave, giving his overall look an even more intimidating tone.

A deep chuckle shook his shoulders and the corner of his mouth lifted in a twisted grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Wooyoung swallowed and continued to stare at him. If it wasn't for Yunho's order to only speak when necessary, he didn't think he'd be able to form any words anyway. Fear had a firm hand around his throat, constricting it to the point where it was hard to breath.

Or it could be the collar... Wooyoung didn't know anymore.

Mingi tilted his head back and pushed himself off the wall. "Good. I'm glad to see you are learning. But now you get to know my rules. Position Three." He commanded.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wooyoung turned around and crawled onto his bed and stayed on his hands and knees facing away from Mingi.

He was so ashamed of himself that he wasn't fighting back or trying to put up at least some resistance.

But if he was being honest... Mingi terrified him.

He hung his head low in humiliation as he presented himself to the taller.

Mingi's deep chuckle sounded from behind him again, making Wooyoung turn a deep shade of red. "Well done." He praised.

His large hand started to rub over Wooyoung's right cheek, making the boy whimper. Every second he remained in this position was the new worst second of his life. It was the only thing he could think of while Mingi started to knead his ass gently.

"Damn you look delicious." The older paused and took another moment to admire the prize in front of him. "From my understanding, you have been, for the most part, well behaved. So, I have decided to give you a little treat today. With my own twist, of course. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes, Sir." Wooyoung voice caught in his throat and he shivered when Mingi let a finger graze over his entrance.

"You get to go outside today."

Wooyoung's head flew up and he turned around, pulling himself away from Mingi. "Really?! I get to get out of here?" He asked, his eyes open wide.

In an instant, he was pinned to the bed by his wrists and was looking up into Mingi's angry glare. " _Did I say you could speak?_ "

Realizing his mistake, Wooyoung shook his head quickly and let out a little whine as he fought to verbally apologize.

Mingi's body dwarfed him. He felt so small and insignificant as the older loomed over him, casting a shadow over the bleak hope that had started to sprout in his chest at the chance of freedom.

"That's what I thought." Mingi growled. "Now return to Position Three. _And don't move again._ " He released Wooyoung and backed away to allow him to return to his hands and knees. "Someone seems to be enjoying himself." A chuckle joined his last statement.

Wooyoung closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek when he realized that Mingi was pointing out the fact that his cock was hanging, half hard, away from his stomach.

The taller resumed his touches from before, teasing Wooyoung's hole and humming to himself. "As I was saying, I want to give you the opportunity to get out of here. But don't even think about trying to escape. My rules for the day are, you will stay by my side at all times. The second you leave my sight I will enact a punishment that I don't think you want others to see. I won't enforce the no speaking rule, but you will still be respectful whenever you speak to me. And you will do what I say, when I say, without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Wooyoung swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to process everything that Mingi was saying.

This could be his chance to try and escape. He knew that. There was no way Mingi would be able to stop him if they got deep enough into a crowd. And Wooyoung was small, he could blend in easily. As long as he got the right opportunity...

Suddenly he gasped and lurched forward when cold lube dribbled between his cheeks and Mingi started rubbing and working it into his entrance. A whimper escaped him, and he fisted the comforter below him to keep from trying to pull away from the touch.

" _Good._ " Mingi praised, rubbing Wooyoung's side with his other hand. "One thing you'll learn about me... _I like toys._ " He chuckled, then showed either his impatience or a way to reinforce who was in charge by slipping two fingers into the younger.

Wooyoung bit his lip and felt himself clenching at the intrusion. He had no idea what this had to do with going outside, but he knew better than to try and speak out.

The next thing that surprised him was something hard being pushed into him. "A-ah! Wha-" He started to protest, but was silenced by a sharp slap to his left hip.

"Just another treat for you." Mingi said while working it back and forth so he could push it in even deeper.

Wooyoung groaned when he felt how deep the other could reach inside him. His mind started to work against him when his body reacted once more by rocking back onto Mingi's fingers slightly. 

Whatever Mingi had put in him was left behind when he withdrew his fingers.

Just that little bit of stimulation already had Wooyoung's heart racing. He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't hide the fact that these men already had some kind of control over him.

He would have never guessed that he was a glutton for this kind of sex. He had always been promiscuous in his sex life, but no one had ever asked him to do more than wear a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. And the guy hadn't been that impressive during it so Wooyoung never enjoyed himself during that one-night stand.

There were so many stories of abuse in the bedroom. Of husbands strangling their wives, of girlfriends abusing their boyfriend or girlfriend and vice versa, of experiments gone wrong... Seeing that side of things had always turned Wooyoung off the thought of bringing something else into sex...

But now...

Now he couldn't help the low moan and the way his back arched when Mingi slipped in a wide butt plug to hold the other object inside him.

The taller rubbed his back soothingly to help him relax a little before uttering a gentle command for Wooyoung to turn around and spread his knees.

He did as he was told and watched as Mingi held up a small elastic ring. "So you don't get too excited on me and _ruin my fun._ " He gently worked the tight cock ring on and made sure it was secure before he stroked Wooyoung a couple of times. Then he jerked his head toward the closet. "Your outfit is in there. Get dressed and meet me in the living room when you're done. _Don't even think about taking anything off._ "

"Yes, Sir." Wooyoung said. He tried to fight off how good Mingi's hand felt around him, but his body had already succumbed to whatever the taller had in store. It already ached for more.

And the teasing glint in Mingi's eye told him that Mingi had something else planned for today.

That thought terrified him... but also sent a thrilling shock through him.

_What was he becoming?_

_~~~_  
_Written by flamewhipper_


	9. Chapter 9

Wooyoung started to regret everything as soon as he saw the outfit in the closet.

One moment, he was feeling himself slipping away into the controlling hands of his captors, the next he desperately wanted to escape.

Mingi had picked out a pair of leather pants that would leave nothing to the imagination. It was also a half size too small, which would make it hug his body even more. Next to it was a small, black shirt that Wooyoung could already tell would be too tight. On the floor beneath them was a pair of black combat boots and black socks.

He groaned when he realized there was no boxers or briefs for him to wear.

Now the last thing he wanted was to go into public. And yet he feared what punishment would await him if he kept Mingi waiting too long.

The pants were indeed small. They hugged his legs perfectly, outlining every dip and curve of his muscles, which also meant that no matter how he tried to adjust himself, there was some evidence of his bulge showing between his legs.

If he was going out to a club to let loose and beg for a good fuck, Wooyoung probably would have loved this.

Especially when he slipped on the shirt.

He had a feeling Hongjoong had some say in the outfit because everything hugged his body perfectly.

The sleeves cut off just after they rolled over his shoulder, showing off the entirety of his arms and the muscles he had worked to build up for his job.

_But that wasn't the only thing cut off._

It didn't cover his stomach.

Mingi had picked out a crop top for him to wear that showed off his v-line and his abs.

Wooyoung spent a couple of minutes trying to tug it down to maintain some level of decency, but it was no use.

The neck was even a v-cut, showing off part of his collarbones and the leather collar still around his neck.

He didn't dare take that off after his encounter with Yunho earlier, plus Mingi had told him not to take anything off.

After lacing up the boots and looking at himself one more time in the mirror, Wooyoung couldn't deny that he did look sexy.

He just wished it was for anything _other_ than this.

With a single groan of frustration that he used to get some of his nerves out now, Wooyoung walked slowly into the main living space.

The plug shifted uncomfortably with every step, which caused it to brush against whatever Mingi had left inside him. Wooyoung had a guess as to what it was, but he prayed he was wrong. Especially when it shifted gently against his prostate and brought forth a small whimper.

When he stepped out of the hall, he noticed that Mingi was leaning against a far wall talking casually with Seonghwa.

They both turned once they sensed Wooyoung's presence and froze. Seonghwa's mouth opened up in a small 'o' as his eyes drifted over Wooyoung's body while Mingi just smirked and nodded.

" _Good boy,_ " He praised, pushing off the wall to saunter over to the younger. "I'd say I picked out a good one, don't you think Hwa?" Mingi placed a hand on Wooyoung's shoulder and walked around behind him so that he pulled Wooyoung into his side.

Seonghwa just nodded, then stood up straighter and straightened out his tie. "I should get going."

"Good luck on your sale, I know this is a big one for you." Mingi said, his voice sounding genuine.

The older gave him a grateful smile, then let his eyes linger on Wooyoung for a few more seconds before he grabbed a briefcase off the table and left through the front door.

"Hwa is looking forward to his turn with you." Mingi chuckled and started to guide Wooyoung toward the door as well. "But that is for another day. Right now? _You're mine._ " His voice dropped an octave as he tightened his grip on the younger's shoulder.

Wooyoung couldn't help but shiver at the hidden meaning behind those words.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mingi pulled a silk, black scarf out of his pocket and tied it around Wooyoung's eyes. "Just in case, you're not allowed to know the actual location of this place and now that you're more aware of things, I won't take any chances. Hongjoong would kill me if you gave up our secret."

This was a new level of low for Wooyoung. He was completely helpless with his sight blocked. All he could do was follow behind Mingi, who guided him by keeping a firm grip on his hand.

It was odd though, because Wooyoung knew there was a layer of trust that needed to be formed between them for him to rely on Mingi to get him to where he needed to go.

And there were no issues going down the long hallway, in the elevator, and to what had the feel of a garage.

The air was instantly colder and the sounds of their footsteps echoed off what Wooyoung assumed was concrete walls.

"Duck down for me." Mingi said, placing a hand on top of Wooyoung's head and guiding him down and into the front seat of a low car.

As much as he wanted to, Wooyoung didn't touch his blindfold while he waited for Mingi to get in the driver's seat and start the engine.

A low purr tickled his ears. He tilted his head a little to focus on the sound of the car.

It earned him a short laugh from his captor. "You're smart, I'll give you that. It's an electric car, so it won't sound the same as your fancy cop cars. Hwa always makes sure to get us the best." There was a hint of pride in his tone that Wooyoung didn't miss.

Once again, he tried to memorize the turns, but there was one point where Mingi took five left turns in a row and Wooyoung lost all sense of where he could possibly be. Seonghwa must have told him to do that...

When the car finally pulled to a stop, Mingi pulled off the silk tie and Wooyoung had to blink several times to get used to the light.

"Sorry." Mingi ruffled his hair, earning a grunt of disapproval as the younger jerked his head away. His gaze grew dark immediately and locked his jaw. "Now remember my rules. You are to stay by my side at all times. _Don't forget who is in control here._ "

Wooyoung nodded and rubbed his hands nervously on his legs. He glanced out the window and saw that Mingi had brought him to a parking lot meant for people to leave their cars before taking a subway to different parts of the city.

"We are going to pick up a couple of things at the store. Come." Mingi said, stepping out of the car and walking around to open Wooyoung's door.

The blonde sat frozen. He didn't want all these people to see him dressed like this. Being treated like a toy behind closed doors was one thing, but in public?

" _Come_." This time was an order.

Wooyoung turned in the seat and tried to force the lump in his throat down, but he stayed there as he set foot on solid ground.

His knees knocked together when he stood and the possessive hand Mingi placed on the bare skin of his lower back burned.

Then Mingi's hot breath danced over his neck as the taller bent forward to whisper into his ear. "Look at you, terrified like a precious _little mouse._ " He sucked on the shell of Wooyoung's ear as the walked while moving his hand to rest on Wooyoung's hip.

The sheer amount of embarrassment Wooyoung was feeling in this moment was like nothing he had experienced before. Never, in any of his flings or relationships, had his partner been into public displays of affection. It was always done in the privacy of one of their homes.

And Wooyoung wasn't sure if it was something he would even like himself...

But here was Mingi, rubbing his exposed skin and now kissing down his neck like it was nothing to him.

The younger did his best to keep his eyes on the ground. He knew he had to be bright red.

What did people think of him right now? They had to be coming up with all kinds of stories and conclusions... This wasn't the type of outfit seen in public every day.

"Relax, _you look amazing._ " Mingi purred. " _Let me show you off._ "

Wooyoung tensed at his words, but then tried to force himself to relax. He just made sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

It was then that he realized... _He was turning into a true submissive._

He had read stories about this before, how 'subs' weren't allowed to make eye contact with other and had to follow their 'doms' rules. It was all over some of the reports he got when others would try to file a complaint about a relationship.

Most of the time charges were dropped because there were actual contracts signed or it was a mutual relationship they had both agreed to, but because it was outside the box, outsiders would freak out.

And the collar was always proof of that partnership.

Wooyoung made a note to speak to someone about it later, if he found he courage to do so...

Mingi led him down the steps to the underground subway and stayed by his side to keep him close while they made their way through the mass of people either entering or leaving.

Once they were inside, there was no place for them to sit, so Mingi pulled him off to the side where they could cram themselves into a corner.

Whether it was to protect him from preying eyes, or to make it so Wooyoung wouldn't be jostled around by the movement of the train as much as possible, but Mingi let him lean into the corner. 

This also meant that Mingi had full access to him as well.

The taller bent over to continue his slow, sensual kisses that he had been placing along the side of Wooyoung's neck. His lips were gentle and teasing against his skin, and when he added a quick swirl of his tongue, Wooyoung felt a chill run down his spine.

Mingi's large hands caressed his sides at the same time, occasionally dipping down to tease the skin hiding under his leather pants or moving up so that he could trace his nipples.

Wooyoung sucked his lower lip into his mouth and clenched his hands into fists at his side to try and contain the whimpers that threatened to come free.

And yet he couldn't deny that that Mingi was doing... _Felt good_.

Mingi continued this little game through three different stop and would constantly change the area he focused on. He never left a mark behind, but that didn't stop him from focusing on one area long enough to make Wooyoung weak at the knees.

When they reached their stop, Mingi took Wooyoung's smaller hand in his and pulled him from the subway.

They walked up the stairs and appeared in a busy shopping district that Wooyoung recognized immediately.

His home was two blocks away.

Wooyoung's heart started to race at the idea of being so close to home. There was no way Mingi knew this... Right?

"Stay close." Mingi looked over his shoulder and offered a gentle smile. "There's a lot of people here." His grip tightened on Wooyoung's hand before pulling him into the closest store.

It ended up being just a few random things that Mingi needed to pick up. Most of it ended up being food related like specialty herbs and spices for the kitchen that were only sold at local food stands. He also bought a few expensive fountain pens and leather bound books, which all slipped easily into the backpack he had slung over his shoulder.

Wooyoung had a hard time keeping himself under control. His anxiety grew more and more the longer they stayed there and milled around.

He was so close to home he could almost taste it.

Just one trick, one little incident, and Wooyoung was sure he could vanish into the crowd.

"Why so jumpy little mouse?" Mingi asked, pulling Wooyoung into his chest and moving his hand down to cup his ass. The action made the shorter let out a surprised yelp, bringing more humiliation to him from the pet name and he pressed his hands against Mingi's chest to try and push him away.

"M-Mingi..." He whined, feeling his face heat up at the murmurs coming from the people around them.

"What is it?" Mingi whispered before using his other hand to tilt Wooyoung's head back and press their lips together.

The younger's eyes grew wide and he pressed against Mingi's chest again, but there was no change. Mingi was able to dominate his mouth immediately. And he didn't pull away for several minutes.

When he did, Wooyoung's lips were swollen and red. Mingi smirked and ran his thumb over them once before slowly heading back to the subway station.

Wooyoung couldn't concentrate on anything except for the beating of his heart in his head the entire walk back. But when he could clear his thoughts, he looked over his shoulder in the direction of his home and hesitated for a split second.

That's when the little surprise Mingi had for Wooyoung started vibrating.

Right against his prostate.

Wooyoung gasped and slapped his hand to his mouth and stopped walked all together as the low vibration slowly intensified.

Mingi turned around and looked at him with a dark, lust filled gaze. " _What's the matter, pet?_ "

The younger glanced around with wide eyes as the fear of someone hearing the vibrations starting to take hold of him.

Then the speed increased even more and Wooyoung groaned into his hand. There was no way this could be happening right now.

"You don't look so good, love." Mingi said, putting on a show for the people who had turned to look at the couple. "Let's get you home." He started to pull Wooyoung forward again and the only reason he walked closer to Mingi that before was to try and hide the fact that his cock was getting harder and showing more of a bulge in his pants.

Mingi was quick to pull them onto the subway when it arrived and worked them through the crowd so that they were in another corner that had a window.

The vibrations were starting to be more than Wooyoung could handle. He could feel his legs shaking and he immediately leaned into the wall and started to slide down to the floor.

He was stopped by Mingi's hand gripping his bicep to keep him upright. Then he was turned around so that his hands and cheek was pressed against the window. There was a small barrier that came out to block of the start of the seats next to them, which he was thankful for because the next thing Mingi did was reach around and start to fondle his cock. " _What do we have here?_ "

Wooyoung whimpered and squirmed, trying to knock Mingi's hand away, but that made the taller increase the speed of the vibrator again.

"You've been such a good boy today. _I think it's time for your reward._ "

"N-No. Pl-" Wooyoung started to protest, but Mingi slipped his other hand over Wooyoung's mouth to silence him.

Then Mingi started to slowly grind his hips against Wooyoung's ass, making long, drawn out circles to show Wooyoung just how hard he was.

Wooyoung whimpered and shook his head, trying to beg for Mingi to stop.

But it only spurred Mingi on more.

His grinding got faster, and he even dared to slip his hand down the front of Wooyoung's pants to start stroking his length.

If the vibrations hadn't been close to driving him over the edge, this would surely do it if it wasn't for the tight right hugging the base of his aching cock.

" _Someone's excited._ " Mingi purred before sucking on his ear. "Do you like this, little mouse? _The thrill?_ The chance that someone could be watching us _right now?_ "

Wooyoung shook his head.

_But he knew it was a lie._

His body wasn't his own anymore. Each one of his 'sessions' had proven that.

Mingi's touch was hot against his skin, and he wanted nothing more that to let out he building orgasm that plagued him.

Although that thought left his mind as soon as Mingi took things one step further.

Wooyoung froze when he felt Mingi slowly twisting his hand around to his back side to play with the plug he had nearly forgotten was still nestled within him.

He whimpered into Mingi's hand when it was played with, being pulled in and out of him at a slow pace.

"So wet and lose for me." Mingi growled. He kept his movements slow and calculated, but there had to have been someone who noticed what was going on by now.

Especially when Mingi started to undo the button on Wooyoung's pants and push them down.

"Mmmmff!" Wooyoung shook his head faster and Mingi yanked it back so that his neck was bent awkwardly to make eye contact.

" _Hush_. The more noise you make the more people will notice you." Mingi made a show of looking over his shoulder. Everyone was turned away from him or focused on their phone or a book. People could be so oblivious sometimes, but it was times like this that made Mingi want even more. He liked pushing limits to see _just how much he could get away with._

Mingi continued to work Wooyoung's leather pants down so that they were hugging his upper thighs. They were tight enough to force his legs to stay together, hindering some of Wooyoung's attempts at struggling. But it left his entire, delectable ass out in the open.

_And it was his for the taking._

Wooyoung shuddered as the vibrations continued at a steady pace. He was breathing hard into Mingi's hand, struggling every second to not make a sound, but it wasn't easy.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Mingi started to tug on the plug again, pulling at it slowly so the thickest part started to stretch out his rim.

There was no stopping Mingi now, and if they stopped at a platform, anyone who looked at his window would see Wooyoung pressed against it with his red, dripping cock on full display.

The thought of that alone made Wooyoung groan while Mingi pulled the plug all the way out.

"If only I could see how pretty you must look right now, clenching around nothing. _Begging to be filled again._ " Mingi whispered, tilting Wooyoung's head to the side once more.

He was putty in Mingi's hands. A puppet to be controlled.

_Mingi's toy._

There was no escaping it now, because _Mingi was right._

Wooyoung longed to be filled again. Even with the small vibrator still within him, it wasn't enough.

Nor were the two long, skilled fingers that Mingi slipped inside him to start fishing for the vibrator. It was just another thing Mingi used to tease him.

And Mingi sure knew how to time things perfectly.

The subway slowed to a stop right as he found the small object and pressed it directly against Wooyoung's prostate.

He let out a long, _loud_ groan right when the wheels screeched. Mingi chuckled behind him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Only those truly paying attention would know what was happening right now, but he was smart enough to know how to hide it so that they didn't get in trouble.

_It was all part of the thrill._

"Do you know what happens next?" He asked, pressing his lips against Wooyoung's ear so the blonde could hear him above the noise of people shuffling around behind them.

Wooyoung shook his head quickly, trying to ignore the fact that there was a crowd of people right in front of him waiting to enter the subway. All they had to do was look to their left and they would see him. His heart was racing as he repeated the same thoughts in his head over and over...

_Please don't let them look. Please don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

Mingi sucked on his earlobes for a moment. He knew exactly what was going through Wooyoung's mind. They had at least two more minutes before the subway would leave again.

And he took that entire two minutes to pull the vibrator from Wooyoung's tight heat, which he then deposited in his jacket pocket next to the plug.

Wooyoung trembled beneath him. His body was begging for the release it so desired and he knew knew could probably get there in a matter of seconds if Mingi would let him.

As the train started to move, he felt Mingi shuffling around behind him. He swallowed and waited for the words he knew Mingi was going to say next.

" _I'm going to fuck you._ " The taller purred, now slowly rutting against Wooyoung. His long, hard cock slipped between Wooyoung's cheeks and gathered some of the lube dripping from his whole. "I'm going to fuck you in front of all these people. _Would you like that, little mouse?_ "

Once again, Wooyoung felt himself slipping away as he nodded and let out several pathetic whimpers that could probably be compared to the pet name Mingi had given him.

He got his wish seconds later.

Mingi lined up his cock and started to push it slowly into Wooyoung, chuckling at how his back arched and he pressed himself further into the window to try and take him in.

Every little whimper, every little shudder, breath, and whine... They all gave away one fact.

_Wooyoung was his to control._

Mingi groaned when he bottomed out. He could feel Wooyoung clenching around him, trying to draw him in deeper.

He started out with slow, calculated thrusts to help Wooyoung get used to him, which Wooyoung appreciated because he was pretty sure he had never taken anyone this big before.

With each thrust in, he couldn't help but groan into Mingi's hand. It was getting to the point where he didn't know if the cock ring would be able to contain him with how much he wanted to cum.

And Mingi didn't help when he used his free had to tease Wooyoung's cock. He let his fingers dance over it and push it around, giving him some of the friction he wanted. _But it wasn't enough._

Wooyoung rocked his hips a little, trying to get Mingi to do more, but he got two fingers in his mouth instead. Mingi ran his own tongue over Wooyoung's neck while playing with the blonde's tongue.

" _That's my good boy._ " Mingi praised. "Taking my cock so well in front of all these people."

The blonde nodded eagerly. He wanted more. _He needed more._

Mingi started to speed up his thrusts. As much as he wanted to pound into Wooyoung until the boy saw stars, he knew he couldn't do that here. So he never fully withdrew himself from Wooyoung, and instead elected to do a lot more grinding and shallow thrusts.

It was enough for him though. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax and couldn't wait to fill Wooyoung to the brim.

When he knew their stop was getting closer, he finally gave Wooyoung what he wanted.

Mingi pulled off the cock ring and started to stroke him in time with his quickening thrusts. "That's it. That's it!" He grunted, twisting his fingers around Wooyoung's tongue and pushing them back further to listen to him gag. "Next time I'll be sure to stuff that pretty mouth off yours."

Wooyoung would have acknowledged his statement, but the was too far gone. The bliss of having both holes filled and his cock being worked by such skilled hands had him flying on a whole different level.

Then Mingi engulfed the head of Wooyoung's cock with his hand and rotated his palm in quick circles. The action make Wooyoung jolt and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He spilled over into Mingi's hand and shuddered as the taller continued to thrust into him.

Mingi brought his cum covered hand up to Wooyoung's mouth while with drawing his fingers. The blonde knew right away what he wanted and started to lick his own cum from Mingi's hand, whimpering quietly as he did.

" _Go-od boy, aah!_ " Mingi grunted and bottomed out once more as he reached his climax and sent pulse after pulse of his hot cum deep into the boy below him.

Wooyoung's eyelids fluttered shut when he felt Mingi fill him. His entire body felt light and fuzzy. He had no idea what was going on around him anymore and his body sagged against the glass in front of him.

A faint smile crossed his face when Mingi started to rub his arms and stomach, whispering words of praise into his ears. It didn't slip Wooyoung's notice when Mingi slipped the plug inside him again, but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of being full...

He kind of registered Mingi readjusting himself before reaching around to pull Wooyoung's pants back up and fastening the button. " _You did so good. So good, baby._ " He whispered over and over.

The train slowed to a stop and Mingi looped an arm around Wooyoung's waist to guide him onto the platform. He became overly attentive, always telling Wooyoung where to step or pulling him out of the way to guide him.

"We're almost to the car, and then we will go home and I'll draw you a bath, does that sound good?" Mingi asked while helping Wooyoung up the stairs.

The younger nodded, although he wasn't sure what he wanted right now. He knew he wasn't all there, which was strange, because he liked this feeling.

He _liked_ having Mingi coddle him. He _liked_ the attention.

"Where do you want to sit?" Mingi asked. He motioned for Wooyoung to stand still while he deposited his backpack in the truck of the car and pulled out the silk blind fold to shroud Wooyoung in darkness once more. "I need you to answer me, Woo."

"With you." Wooyoung said quietly.

He heard a deep chuckle from behind him and let Mingi guide him into the front passenger seat and buckle him in.

When Mingi was buckled in and had started the car, Wooyoung leaded over the center console to rest his head against Mingi's shoulder. He felt the taller jump in surprise, but there was no move to push him away, so he stayed there for the entire drive home.

The drive was comforting and ended up causing him to doze off.

Mingi glanced at him and smiled after parking the car. He slowly pushed Wooyoung so that he was sitting up straight and retrieved his backpack before pulling Wooyoung from the car and cradling him against his chest.

Wooyoung liked the feeling of swaying back and forth. It kept him calm and relaxed when he knew he would otherwise be panicking about being taken back to the loft.

But right now, he didn't have the strength to care about that. He waited patiently for Mingi to draw him a hot bath and hummed when Mingi took the time to wash him, whispering softly to him the entire time.

The last thing he remembered of that day was settling into his bed and the feeling of Mingi's lips on his forehead for a few seconds before he slipped away into a deep sleep.

~~~

Wooyoung flung himself so hard into the door that he left a dent in the wall after colliding with it.

His breathing was ragged and his chest hurt to the point where he was clutching at his shirt. But he couldn't tell if the pain was from how hard he was breathing...

Or the fact that he was looking at an empty room.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes at the crushing emptiness that fell upon him, bringing him to his knees.

" _WHY?!_ " He screamed. "Why won't you come for me?! Please!"

Sobs tore at his throat and he fell forward, barely catching himself so that he was one his hands and knees.

"What did I do wrong?" His voice was no more than a whimper now.

Wooyoung chest grew tighter and his breathing became sporadic. His body begged him to up his intake of oxygen, but it hurt to breath.

It hurt to think.

It hurt...

_Everything hurt._

He could feel himself losing consciousness as his panic continued to grow.

_He needed them._

All he wanted was to be with the seven men he had grown so close to.

Who he had learned to trust.

Who he...

The darkness took over and Wooyoung collapsed in the conference room, still begging for forgiveness, right as the door behind him opened.

~~~  
_Written by flamewhipper_


	10. Chapter 10

Wooyoung sat up with a jolt, eyes darting around an unfamiliar room.

Morning sun spilled in through the windows and highlighted the expensive furnishings. Vibrant trees peeked in from the other side of the windows and somewhere beyond a bird trilled a pretty melody. He definitely wasn't in the city anymore.

In fact, he didn't have the faintest idea of where he was at all. Panic set in as he scrambled out of bed, mind filled with dozens of criminals who would want to abduct him or worse. As a cop Wooyoung had earned some dangerous enemies, but taking into account that he hadn't been tied up and locked in some basement he doubted it.

Because of that he couldn't help the thought from forming.. could it be _them?_ Barely contained excitement fueled him to descend the stairs faster. Maybe— just _maybe_ it was...

When he finally reached the bottom step the smell of breakfast wafted up to greet him. He followed the scent to where the kitchen was be but stopped just short of the archway.

Wooyoung deflated when he saw a woman sitting with her back to him. She was reading a book, humming in contemplation before turning a page. She seemed too absorbed in the story to be aware of her audience so Wooyoung tried to leave. A familiar rumble of laughter stopped him in his escape.

"Where are you going Jung?"

Wooyoung turned around and noticed the chief standing behind him, amused expression hidden behind his snowy white beard. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed watching him.

"C-Chief?" Wooyoung stammered in disbelief.

"Sorry," The older man apologized quickly. "I've been worried sick— well, we've _all_ been worried sick about you back at the precinct since you've been rescued. You wouldn't answer my texts or my calls so I had no choice but to trace your cell."

The idea that the police had been keeping tabs on him made Wooyoung bristle. He didn't need their help and he sure as hell didn't want it. He was a grown man that could learn to deal with his demons on his own. Plus, if the others _knew_ he was under surveillance it was no wonder they hadn't made a move to retrieve him. The thought of them made his heart stutter in his chest..

"You've been watching me this entire time?" Wooyoung asked defensively.

"We _have_ to Jung," Chief explained slowly. His eyes appraised the young officer like a wounded animal; pity clouding them the longer he looked. "If any of those men tried to make contact or _worse_ —" The chief paused abruptly before running a hand over his face. "Look, _your_ safety— the safety of _all_ my guys, is my responsibility. You've been through some shit Jung so just let me help you."

Wooyoung anxiously wrung his hands out as he considered his words. He didn't want help but he knew how unconvincing he would look. His dark eyes peered up through his greasy hair that hadn't been washed in days. His clothing hung off his much slimmer frame and smelled of stale sweat. He couldn't say for certain the last time he'd changed out of them.

Wooyoung supposed he should've been grateful the chief hadn't reported him to internal affairs and put him in a psych ward. He'd be far harder to find and more unreachable in a facility like that. He owed it to the chief— well, he already _owed_ him a lot, to sit and listen to whatever his proposal was. Although he still wasn't entirely sure _what_ it could be.

"But where am I? A safe house?" Wooyoung asked. The woman behind him laughed and Wooyoung startled at the noise, feeling skittish. He turned to watch her place her book down on the kitchen table.

"No dear, this is our home. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." She softly reassured him. "I'm Kyungchul's wife, Yumi."

Wooyoung looked between her and the chief finally able to put a face to his wife. Over the years he'd heard stories of Yumi but had never had the chance to meet her. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she gave him a smile, pushing a strand of gray hair behind her ear. There was something oddly familiar in her gaze that put him at ease. She motioned for Wooyoung to sit at the table and he gave the chief one more glance before hesitantly complying.

Pleased, Yumi pushed a steaming plate of food in front of him. "Here, you've been out for a while so I'm sure you're hungry." Wooyoung felt a pang of hunger and gratefully raised a forkful to his mouth. He hadn't eaten well since he'd been rescued so the scrambled eggs tasted like heaven. He sighed before shoveling a few more bites in his mouth.

"How long have I been out?" Wooyoung asked around a mouthful. The chief gave him a measured look, as if he was weighing what he should and shouldn't say, before he dropped into the chair across from him.

"About eighteen hours? I think your body must've been exhausted. We found you passed out cold on the floor." He supplied, voice understandably thick with concern.

Wooyoung nodded absentmindedly feeling not at all surprised. Nowadays he'd spent most of his nights walking aimlessly around his apartment instead of sleeping. When your mind is so loud you can't escape your own thoughts, it was impossible to sleep.

"What exactly were you doing there?" The chief asked. Wooyoung startled at the new line of questioning and dropped his fork. He knew the conversation would come to this but wasn't prepared with an answer. He knew the truth wouldn't sit well with the chief at all.

This line of questioning reminded Wooyoung of when he'd first met the chief. At the time he was young and impulsive with a knack for shoplifting. It soon developed into a habit, one that got him into trouble constantly. Luckily the older man had intervened before his life had spun completely out of control.

The chief was always there to correct him with a firm reprimand but Wooyoung never felt bitter towards him. The chief had always treated him with respect that turned into something far more familial over time. He was probably the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

"I think this is a question for another time," Yumi calmly interjected. The chief sighed and sat back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. "I'm sure Wooyoung would like to finish eating and take a shower first. Then maybe you could show him around the house honey?"

Wooyoung stared at his plate feeling the full weight of the older man's gaze on his face. He barely registered the chief's agreeance, much too lost again in his own painful recollections.

~~

It had become uncomfortably warm in Wooyoung's room and what started out pleasant had slowly become unbearable the longer he laid there. Beads of sweat formed at the base of Wooyoung's neck trickled down his back. It made his sheets feel disgustingly sticky where they tangled around his legs.

He irritatedly kicked off the covers before flipping onto his stomach to nuzzle into his warm pillow, not aware enough to feel the heat radiating from it. He just began to drift off once more when he felt a gentle hand card through his hair. Nails drug over his scalp and made him shiver involuntarily.

He wondered if Mingi had decided to crawl into bed with him after their outing yesterday. The man was definitely domineering but Wooyoung had caught glimpses of a more tender side. It was in the way his large hands held Wooyoung or gently washed the day from his body.

It was something more kind and vulnerable that Mingi had buried deep. In fact, many of these men seemed far more decent than Wooyoung thought they were capable of. It was better when they were cruel rather than kind. He could paint them in a type of way that was easy to digest. It was unnerving when they acted differently, how human they could pretend to be.

When his eyes finally fluttered open it revealed the man named Seonghwa watching him. He sat wrapped around Wooyoung's sleeping form, the younger boy's head nestled securely in his lap.

" _Wha_ —"

"It's alright, sugar. Go back to sleep." Seonghwa whispered before sweeping some stray hairs behind Wooyoung's ear. Small tingles of electricity danced over his skin where Seonghwa touched him. Tiny jolts turned to warm currents that settled under his skin. His caress soothed Wooyoung just as much as it unsettled him.

"H-how did you get in here?" Wooyoung sputtered. He knew the question was ridiculous, _of course_ any of those men could get into his room whenever they wished, even though they'd promised differently. For Wooyoung to be unknowingly cuddled up to one creeped him out.

"You're a heavy sleeper," Seonghwa whispered conspiratorially. He leaned back so he could better see the younger's face, silk robe falling open to reveal a smooth shoulder. "You whine in your sleep too. It's cute."

" _I-I do not!_ " Wooyoung protested. Feeling affronted his lips drew into a pout which earned a light coo from his unwanted bed fellow.

Once the initial shock wore off Wooyoung smacked away Seonghwa's hand and sat up. The older didn't look offended at his response and simply watched Wooyoung as he pulled the covers over himself in an attempt to restore some dignity.

He'd been so put off by the other's presence that he hadn't thought through the repercussions of hitting Seonghwa. Would he get angry and slap him like Yeosang or whip him like Yunho? Seonghwa made no move towards him and kept at a respectable distance. Wooyoung ran an errant hand over his tight leather collar.

"What happens now?" Wooyoung asked.

"I think breakfast sounds nice." The beautiful man responded with a cheeky wink.

Seonghwa looked.. infuriatingly perfect for someone who had just woken up. The usual intimidation his looks gave off was dulled by his tousled hair and sleep soft expression. He just sat there, casually mussing his dark hair and looking like one of Wooyoung's most feverish wet dreams come to life. Wooyoung felt his throat dry up.

"Did you come in here to try and take advantage of me while I was sleeping or something?" Wooyoung blurted out without thinking. Seonghwa winced and gave him a smile that looked borderline pained.

"Sorry if touching you was too forward but, no I wasn't going to. I prefer my partners to be awake when I fuck them," Seonghwa responded. He crossed his legs under him and gave him a look that was almost shy. "Plus, I wanted to make today about you."

"W-what do you mean?" Wooyoung asked feeling completely thrown by the older's sincerity. This interaction was going in an entirely different direction that what he'd anticipated. This whole conversation put him a little off kilter like he was scrambling to find his footing in sand.

"I've wanted to do something nice for you considering all you've done for us so far. I know the others can be demanding." Seonghwa replied as some half formed apology on his colleagues behalf.

Wooyoung knew what he meant as his eyes trailed down to the fading fingertip bruises on his hips and the dark love bites that decorated his chest. He felt a torrent of shame overcome him and drew the covers tighter. The marks were a testament to just how demanding they had been on his body.

"How about I make you breakfast in bed?" Seonghwa posed. He looked entirely too elated at the idea of cooking for someone who was basically his prisoner and therefore had no choice in the matter. Again filled with the sense that he was off balanced and tipping, Wooyung nodded. Hunger was gnawing a hole in his stomach so the idea of eating was far too appealing to say refuse.

Seonghwa slid off the bed and disappeared only to return a short time later with a bowl of fruit and a plate of fresh crepes. The food smelled warm and buttery— Wooyoung's stomach growled and his face glowed hotly with embarrassment. Seonghwa smiled but didn't make a remark as he speared a piece of honeydew and lifted it to Wooyoung's mouth.

"Open up," Seonghwa chided.

A petulant part of Wooyoung wanted to disobey. The part that wanted nothing more than to draw a definite line between _him_ and _them_. These men were monsters who had done nothing but monstrous things to him since he came. Regardless if they were terrorists or not, they were far from innocent and therefore didn't deserve to have him easy.

But the other, more logical part, told him to play nice. He needed information and he needed time. Either to figure out a way to escape or give the police enough time to save him. He wouldn't do anyone any good if he pissed them off and ended up dead.

In the end hunger won out over hate and he accepted it without much preamble. He hummed appreciatively at the delicately sweet flavor that flooded his mouth.

"Good?" Seonghwa inquired. Wooyoung nodded and eagerly took another bite.

He made quick work of breakfast while Seonghwa watched him. At one point Wooyoung met his eyes and immediately became flustered. Seonghwa sat with his chin in his hands looking at Wooyoung with a strange mix of fondness and satisfaction. He was enjoying this way too much.

"I suppose we should go over my rules before we begin," Seonghwa announced as he set the dirty dishes onto the bedside table. Wooyoung felt his heart fall. Of course all the niceties had been a ploy to get his guard down. Seonghwa only had one goal in mind and that was to gain whatever sexual satisfaction he could. Why did Wooyoung expect anything different?

"First rule," Seonghwa began as he sat down at the edge of the bed and laced his fingers with Wooyoung's, who tried and failed to not get overly excited by the casual touch. "If there's something you're uncomfortable with and you want to stop you will tell me right away."

Wooyoung's head snapped up and he blinked in astonishment. _Did his captor really just ask for his consent?_

"W-Wait you're telling me I can say no?" Wooyoung stammered out. "I don't have to have sex with you if I don't want to?"

"Yes," Seonghwa answered looking even more apologetic. He traced his thumbs over the back of Wooyoung's knuckles. "You have my word we will only go as far as you're comfortable.."

"What else?" Wooyoung asked curiously. He sat up straighter and the sheets slid down over his chest. Seonghwa's eyes tracked the movement but quickly looked away.

Seonghwa's cheeks flushed but he continued. "While we're together I want you to address me as noona. Understand?"

" _N-noona?_ " Wooyoung asked timidly, unsure he'd heard him correctly. He was no stranger to names for sex but this was the first time he'd heard _that_ one.

He didn't miss the way Seonghwa's lips parted or how his blush deepened. His knees squeezed tighter together, seemingly pleased by the title.

"Good, that's good," Seonghwa praised breathily, his tone was sultry and saccharine sweet. He threaded a hand through Wooyoung's hair again and this time the young officer leaned into the touch. Even in this bizarre circumstance the physical affection he was receiving felt wonderful. Seonghwa seemed to weave magic with his deft fingers.

Wooyoung felt a warm puff of breath tickle his ear as Seonghwa leaned in. "You've already done so much for us that now I want to help you feel better. Will you let me help you, sugar?"

It could have been the warmth of the room or the sweet smile of the beautiful man in front of him but Wooyoung found himself agreeing easily enough. This was a perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand if he played his cards right. Seonghwa seemed amicable enough to get information from.

... and, if Wooyoung enjoyed whatever was about to happen, no one ever had to know.

~~~

Written by [lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX)


	11. Chapter 11

Wooyoung, now bundled in a robe that smelled faintly of lemon, found himself in a part of the penthouse he hadn't yet explored. After walking through a tidy suite he assumed had been Seonghwa's, he came into a walk into a closet that was bigger than his bedroom.

"It's my own little secret." Seonghwa explained as he slid a rack of expensive suits out of the way. He briefly wondered at how many Hongjoong had had a hand in making. Or how many of the group Seonghwa had shown his 'secret' to.

Wooyoung didn't have long to wonder on their strange relationship before he spotted it. It was there, tucked in shadows and seamlessly built into the wall, that he noticed a hidden door.

Wooyoung felt a small tinge of nervousness crawl up his spine at whatever laid beyond it. Up until this point he'd blindly trusted in his gut that Seonghwa wouldn't be any more twisted than those he'd encountered so far.. But the sight made him afraid. Usually whenever someone felt the need to hide something there was _always_ a sinister reason for it. 

Sensing his hesitancy, Seonghwa placed a large hand on the small of his back before entering in an access code. Without preamble Wooyoung was ushered into the room before he could second guess his decision to place trust in the man.

Steam from a large bath created a thick haze that blurred the edges of the room. Wooyoung could make out a tan leather massage table with a matching chair in the corner. Heated stones hissed from their strategically placed basins and lit candles flickered calmly on a shelf. Fronds of tropical plants decorated the space and gave the otherwise muted room a pop of vibrancy. The air was laced with a sweet burning scent that instantly made him relax.

"Is this what I think it is?" Wooyoung asked, eyes soaking in the sight in front of him.

He caught Seonghwa giving him a look out of the corner of his eye to which he shyly added. " N-noona..."

The smile he received was brilliant, but it didn't stop the embarrassment he felt from having to say it out loud. His eyes fell to his feet as a blush scorched his cheeks. He didn't think he'd ever get used to their strange kinks.

"My own private escape," Seonghwa confirmed as he stepped past him. He picked up a large ladle and dipped it into a bucket of fragrant smelling water. He dripped it over the hot rocks resulting in a fresh plume of steam that enveloped the both of them.

"You must have a stressful job."

Perhaps if he played his cards right, he could uncover some information about his host. Seonghwa gave him a measured glance over his slim shoulder. 

"Hmm I do," Seonghwa admitted. "But there are plenty of ways to relieve stress at the penthouse."

He pointedly raked his eyes over Wooyoung's attire, or, lack thereof. In an attempt to look unbothered by the attention he took a step into the room. If he hoped to gain anything from their exchange he'd have to play this game by their rules.

"Have there been many "toys" like me?" 

"A few," Seonghwa replied with a hint of amusement pulling his lips into a smile. "But none of them were as interesting as you, O _fficer Jung."_

Seonghwa cut through the mist as he sauntered over to Wooyoung. He easily invaded his space, crossing his arms and leaning over him. Caught off guard, Wooyoung bumped into the door behind him.

"Or as _pretty."_

"Um, I'm really not that—"

"Don't be modest," Seonghwa cut him off. "I bet you have men falling all over themselves just for a chance with you."

"Would you then?" Wooyoung gulped. He hoped he came off genuinely interested. At least enough so for the mysterious man to open up to him. 

"You're very young for a police officer," Seonghwa stated. His gaze flitted over Wooyoung's body appreciatively and it felt as if his dark eyes could see straight through the fabric of his robe. "Let me guess... You're 22 maybe 23?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Wooyoung stammered out while pulling the collar of his robe tighter around himself. Seonghwa seemed to sense his unease and took a step back. 

"It's adorable watching you try to get information from me," Seonghwa cooed while he pushed a damp lock of hair behind Wooyoung's ear. "I told you today was about you so if you want to know more about me, just ask."

Wooyoung knew his face revealed just how shocked he was at the statement, but he didn’t know what else to do or say. All of his previous experiences here had been so different.

Then one thought crossed his mind that sent a chill down his spine.

_What if he was wrong about them?_

“What is it you do?” He asked, trying to keep his voice strong and firm. If Seonghwa was going to give him an opening, then he was damn well going to take it.

“Come, sugar. Let’s get you situated first.” Seonghwa motioned over to the table.

Wooyoung’s throat tightened with nerves, but he didn’t want to push his luck. He hugged his robe closer to his body and walked through the clouds of billowing steam.

The heat did feel good against his skin and he could feel that he was already relaxing, in a way.

“You know, if I’m going to do my job correctly,” Seonghwa purred from right behind him. The mysterious man ran one finger around the collar of Wooyoung’s robe, instantly summoning goosebumps to dot Wooyoung’s smooth skin. “ _You’re going to need to take this off_.” He added in an even deeper, seductive voice.

The officer shuddered and his eyelids fluttered. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Wooyoung could already feel himself falling into whatever spell Seonghwa was weaving.

He didn’t try to fight it when Seonghwa wrapped one hand around his waist to tug at the chord tied there. “Remember, just tell me if you want me to stop, alright?”

“I will… N-noona.” Wooyoung whispered. They way Seonghwa’s breath ghosted over his skin was so enticing. He could sense that Seonghwa’s lips had to be mere centimeters from his skin, but they never made contact.

It was almost worse than in Seonghwa had just taken control and started to kiss him.

“ _That’s it._ I’ve got you.”

Slowly, the rob was pulled from Wooyoung’s body and dropped to the floor to pool around his feet.

For the first time, the officer didn’t immediately move to cover his body. All he could do was stand there, trembling ever so slightly, while he waited for what Seonghwa wanted from him next.

“Get on the table while I get some oil.”

“Oil?” Wooyoung’s eyes opened and he looked over to see his captor standing in front of a cabinet mounted on the wall.

Seonghwa looked over his shoulder and his lips curled up in a deceptively innocent smile. “For your massage. I’d say you deserve one, don’t you?”

Wooyoung felt his mouth open a little in shock. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Do I need a reason? I enjoy taking care of others. Now if you’d like a massage, you need to behave and get on the table.”

The very subtle order in there had Wooyoung’s stomach squirming in an automatic response. He turned and laid down on his stomach, his head nestled perfectly into the opening at the top, and his arms laid flat on either side of him.

Whatever the table was made out of was heavenly. It wasn’t rock hard like the ones he had gone to occasionally after long shifts to work out his aching muscles. No, this one had to have traces of memory foam in it or something because he felt like he was laying on a cloud.

Gentle piano music started playing from somewhere in the room. The soft tones made Wooyoung smile and he let his eyes drift shut.

“Now this oil is a special one I have made.” Seonghwa whispered next to him. His deep, rolling tones were so soothing. “It will help relax your muscles while also working to help your circulation. And it’s safe for all _kinds_ of uses.” The snap of a lid drew Wooyoung’s attention and he swallowed. “May I?”

He hesitated for only a moment before saying, “Y-Yes, Noona.”

The instant Seonghwa pressed against his shoulders, Wooyoung immediately let out a groan. Whatever the oil was made of was already helping. And it smelled fantastic, like… fresh linen or the clean air just after a rain shower, mixed with a hint of a floral tone.

“To answer your previous question, I’m a high-end car salesman.” Seonghwa worked slowly, always making sure to drag his hands or fingers over the natural curves of Wooyoung’s back. He followed the natural direction of the muscles, keeping everything even between the right and left side. “Well, really I sell any kind of vehicle, but my main client base is the upper class. I take a lot of custom orders and do anything necessary to fill them.”

The simplicity of Seonghwa’s job had Wooyoung’s forehead scrunching up with confusion. Why would the police be targeting men like this? He started to realize that maybe he wasn’t as involved with the original investigation as he thought he had been.

A deep groan vibrated in his throat when Seonghwa focused on his shoulders before moving to start slowly rubbing down his right arm. Seonghwa made sure to pay attention to each and every inch of skin, working his fingers in slow circles, all the way down to his hand, which he took his time with each and every finger as well before repeating the same exact thing with his other arm.

“A-And what about the others?” Wooyoung managed to force out, although his words were thick, like he was trying to talk through a mouth full of peanut butter.

Seonghwa chuckled. “I believe you already know what Yunho does, but it’s not my place to say. We all have a certain level of privacy we prefer, so I will leave it up to them as to if they decide to tell you or not.”

Wooyoung twisted his lips to the side in disappointment, but he couldn’t exactly say he was surprised. These men were all mysterious. It was going to take a lot more to work the truth out of them.

“What is your relationship with them?” He tried asking instead.

“I would like to think you know the answer to that too.” Seonghwa said with a teasing tone. “But I understand your curiosity. We all have a similar… _dark_ side to us. It’s what brought us together. We needed to be around others that _understood our desires._ It wasn’t must to start with, but it ended up being safe place for us.”

Shuffling came from behind the officer and he realized Seonghwa was now moving to the end of the table where he started to massage Wooyoung’s legs. “So you all…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

“Sometimes. My needs are a little… much for the others sometimes. Although I find relaxation in taking care of them and making sure they are healthy, so I don’t participate as much unless we have a Toy. But we all, for lack of a better way of describing it, are in some form of a relationship with each other. This is our home, which you have _graciously_ been welcomed to.”

Once more, Wooyoung didn’t miss the warning in Seonghwa’s words. He did his best to suppress the shiver that longed to shake his entire body.

Especially when his next question came to mind. “What… What happened to your previous T-Toy?” He closed his eyes and cringed. “N-Noona?” He added, knowing how much Seonghwa liked the title.

And as expected, a small, satisfied sigh came from the man. “It didn’t work out.”

“Meaning you weren’t satisfied by it? What happened to it?”

Seonghwa’s hands stilled on his leg for a moment. “They are all safe and taken care of if that’s what you are worried about. We are not killers.”

He would be lying to himself if Wooyoung said he didn’t feel relieved. There had always been that nagging fear lingering in the corners of his mind that they would kill him if he disobeyed them or tried to get away.

“How has your massage been?” Seonghwa asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“Fine, thank you.” Wooyoung whispered.

“I have another massage I can do that is sure to relax you even more, if I may?” There was a hint of longing that had entered the man’s tone.

This wouldn’t be an ordinary massage, Wooyoung knew that much, but he couldn’t help but feel the need to see what it was.

All he gave was a nod in response and Seonghwa started to tug on his hips. “Roll over for me, sugar.”

The much more intimate direction made Wooyoung blush, which was utterly ridiculous because he should be used to this right now. But the was Seonghwa’s eyes raked over his oiled-up body still had him shuddering.

“Beautiful.” Seonghwa whispered. He leaned forward to sweep Wooyoung’s hair out of his face and paused just before their lips would have touched.

And Wooyoung felt himself stretching his neck out a little when he realized how much he wanted to feel those supple lips against his own.

“Spread your legs for me. I promise this will feel amazing.”

Hypnotized, Wooyoung did as he was asked. Seonghwa moved back to the end of the table and pulled out something from either side.

Wooyoung lifted his head up and noticed that they were extendable arms that had cuffs on the end. His heart started to beat faster when Seonghwa gingerly grabbed his right leg and set his ankle down in the cuff, but he didn’t tighten it. No, there was no sign that Seonghwa wanted to trap him there.

He repeated the action with the officer’s left leg, then worked the arms out so that his legs were spread apart enough to leave him vulnerable but comfortable.

“Is this ok?” Seonghwa asked when he was finished.

All Wooyoung could do was nod. The anticipation of what was to come had his heart pounding in his chest.

“Just try to stay relaxed for me.”

The bottle of oil was retrieved once more and Seonghwa poured some over each hand. Then, he lowered one down and let his fingers dance across Wooyoung’s entrance.

He was incredibly focused on his work, although Wooyoung thought he still looked stunning with the steam swirling around him.

A low whimper broke free from Wooyoung when Seonghwa slipped his middle finger inside. He worked it back and forth at a gentle pace, as if he was just exploring or feeling out new territory.

Well, _it was new for him._

The sensation was already creeping into Wooyoung’s cock. He could feel himself hardening ever so slightly and he bit his lip.

Seonghwa peeked up at him from under his long lashes and reached forward with his other hand to rub Wooyoung’s stomach. “It’s alright.” He cooed.

Then he pressed his finger against the magic spot within Wooyoung and his back arched off the table as he gasped.

The hand on his stomach continued to move in soft, circular motions while the finger inside him rubbed tiny circles against his prostate.

It had Wooyoung whimpering on the table as the amazing feeling started to course through his body.

His cock started to ache as it hardened and rested against his slick skin. “ _N-Noona_ …”

“I’m right here, sugar.”

The man started to thrust his finger in and out of Wooyoung, keeping his finger crooked at just the right angle so that when it was deep inside him, it always made contact with its goal.

“N-Noona.” Wooyoung arched his back again and moved his hands to grip the side of the table.

Seonghwa continued to coo gently, smiling at Wooyoung whenever the officer twisted beneath his administrations.

The pleasure took control of Wooyoung, making his mind feel hazy and oh so euphoric. Especially when Seonghwa moved his hand from Wooyoung’s stomach to his cock.

He started with just slow, thoughtful strokes, all made effortless by the oil.

Wooyoung’s teeth dug into his lip as he tried to control the instinct to start thrusting into Seonghwa’s hand like a dog in heat.

 _How_ was this feeling so good?

Just the simplest of touches had Wooyoung melting into the table or flying far away to float in a sea of soft rolling waves.

“Let go.” Seonghwa whispered. His voice was thick with lust and when Wooyoung managed to look at him, he could see the desire burning within the dark pupils.

Seonghwa pressed harder against his prostate, willing Wooyoung to tip over the edge.

It didn’t take long for him to find it either, especially with Seonghwa working his cock with skilled flicks of his wrist.

Wooyoung felt the tears rolling down his cheeks mere seconds before he climaxed. A moan erupted from him at the same time when Seonghwa applied more pressure to his cock while tugging on it, _milking_ his cum from within him.

_It was pure bliss._

And Wooyoung never wanted it to stop.

“You did so well, sugar. Such a _good boy_ for me.” Seonghwa’s praise washed over Wooyoung and had him preening under the attention.

“Th-thank you, Noona.” He breathed.

It was strange. Right now, he longed to be held by the man in front of him. His body was so relaxed, almost as if he were made of puddy.

He watched as Seonghwa turned to put the bottle of oil away and grab some towels. It was then that he noticed the small tent in Seonghwa’s pants, making him blush. But Seonghwa showed no sign of acting on his obvious erection.

Wooyoung was helped into a sitting position so that Seonghwa could run one of the soft towels over his skin.

The seconds ticked by, and as each one passed, Wooyoung was growing more and more surprised.

And maybe even just a little disappointed.

“Noona?” He asked hesitantly.

Seonghwa hummed in response before bringing moving to Wooyoung’s other side.

“Do… Would you like h-help with that?”

It was easy to see that Seonghwa wanted to say yes right away, but he reached up to cup Wooyoung’s chin and said, “You don’t have to.”

Then the last words Wooyoung ever thought he’d say left his mouth without a moment’s hesitation. “ _I want to._ ”

The man before him sucked in a breath before closing the distance between them to kiss Wooyoung.

It was the most tender, loving kiss he had ever received. How was this even possible? Could… Could Seonghwa actually care about him?

He didn’t know the answer, but he did know that his arms were lifting as if by their own power to wrap around Seonghwa’s neck.

Seonghwa sighed into the kiss and moved both of his hands to Wooyoung’s hips for just a second before withdrawing them to start undoing his belt.

Wooyoung leaned back and started working at the buttons of Seonghwa’s dress shirt. He couldn’t stop them from shaking, so it was a little challenging, but Seonghwa let him work through it on his own.

When the man in front of him was finally undressed, Wooyoung could feel blood rushing to his cock again as he took in the perfect body. Seonghwa was stunning and could easily put any man to shame, even Wooyoung himself.

He almost felt like he was in front of royalty and that he should be on his hands and knees begging to even be in Seonghwa’s presence, which was ironic because that’s basically what he was expected to do anyway.

Seonghwa noticed Wooyoung’s pause in motion and stepped forward so that he was standing between Wooyoung’s legs. The position made it so that his length rubbed against Wooyoung’s and the officer gasped.

Neither of them spoke before falling into the same captivating kiss as before. This time, though, Seonghwa slipped his hands over the curve of Wooyoung’s ass and underneath to lift him effortlessly off the table.

Wooyoung wrapped his legs around Seonghwa’s hips for support and allowed himself to be carried across the room to the chair he had seen. There were several buttons on the sides of the arms, leading him to believe it was some kind of massage chair.

Seonghwa turned to sit in it, forcing Wooyoung to straddle him with his knees bend and tucked into the sides of the chair. It was wide enough that he wasn’t uncomfortable, but Wooyoung knew he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

The older started to kiss and nip at Wooyoung’s neck, running his tongue around the edges of the collar before moving on to his shoulders.

One hand dipped down to run over Wooyoung’s skin, collecting the oil that had yet to be wiped off, and he started to work Wooyoung open again. “Please, can I?” He moaned.

Wooyoung nodded and let his head drop onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. He found that he loved the feeling of Seonghwa’s fingers inside of him again.

_He wanted more._

So much more.

Their cocks rubbed together whenever they shifted in place or moved their hips and it was starting to drive Wooyoung crazy with need.

“Will you do something for me?” Seonghwa asked, moving his head to whisper in Wooyoung’s ear.

A delicious string of tingles shot through his body and Wooyoung realized he would do whatever Seonghwa asked of him.

But a verbal request didn’t come. Instead, Seonghwa grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist and guided his hand down until his fingers came in contact with Seonghwa’s nipple. He sucked in a breath at the touch and arched his back off the chair.

Wooyoung pushed himself up a little and saw the blissed-out look on Seonghwa’s face. He had the urge to make the older feel good too, so he brought both hands up to start to tease both of Seonghwa’s nipples at the same time.

Seonghwa immediately jerked his hips and whined. “Yes, _just like that._ ”

He started to work more fingers inside of Wooyoung in response, making the younger quiver in place.

Both of them were leaking precum down their own aching lengths as their desire grew and grew.

Wooyoung felt like he was losing his mind. He knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this…

But he was. He was loving every touch of Seonghwa’s body against his own. It felt like they were melding together in a perfect embrace.

When Seonghwa was finally happy with how stretched Wooyoung was, he helped lift Wooyoung up and guide him down onto his cock.

The stretch made Wooyoung’s head fall back and his cries echoed around the room while Seonghwa dug his fingers into Wooyoung’s hips.

“A-ah!” Wooyoung yelped at the first thrust. “N-noona, please!” he whined. It was hard for him to focus on his task, but he did his best to keep teasing Seonghwa’s nipples.

“Seonghwa grunted at his plea and started to fuck up into him at a quick pace. There was no denying that they both desired the high they would gain after bringing each other to their peak.

During this time, Wooyoung forgot all about why he was here. He forgot about his previous life, his job, his mission… everything.

Seonghwa consumed his mind and the way he was feeling drove him to press their lips together in a hungry kiss.

He felt Seonghwa run his tongue back and forth over his lower lip, giving away that he had noticed how hard Wooyoung had been biting it early. The action was soothing, adding to Seonghwa’s gentle, mothering nature.

“That’s it, Noona is going to take good care of you. Always.” Seonghwa whispered into their kiss. He crushed Wooyoung to his body and thrust his hips as fast as he could.

If Wooyoung had thought his last orgasm was amazing, this one was even better.

He threw his head back once more and cried out when his orgasm ripped through him. His entire body shook from the power of it and long into the overstimulation Seonghwa gave him as he continued to thrust his hips.

It was all so much. _Too much._

Tears spilled from Wooyoung’s eyes and he tried to pull away, but Seonghwa’s strong arms were locked in place, keeping him there and forcing his cock to continuously rub against the man’s stomach.

“A-Almost…” Seonghwa breathed. He grunted a couple of times while absolutely slamming into Wooyoung, then rotated his hips while spilling his hot seed deep inside the boy’s body.

They both relaxed into each other while coming down from their high.

After several minutes, Seonghwa started placing soft kisses against Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was drifting away, his heavenly state of mind was taking over, as it always did after his time with his captors.

Seonghwa carefully stood up and kept Wooyoung cradled in his arms while walking over to a giant hot tub in the corner where they sat together and just soaked for nearly an hour. He whispered words of thanks and comfort to Wooyoung the entire time.

The last thing Wooyoung remembered was being toweled off and taken back to his room where he was tucked in and given a soft kiss on the forehead.

As Seonghwa’s fuzzy body retreated toward the door, three words were uttered from his lips that felt like the answer to what his soul was craving.

“ _Thank you, Noona.”_

~~~

“Jung?”

“Huh?” Wooyoung looked up from his plate of food with wide eyes.

The chief and his wife were both looking at him with worried faces. “Jung, please…”

“Can I go lay down?” He asked, adverting his gaze from the couple. Everything was suddenly so overwhelming, even though he had only been here for a few minutes.

It felt like a hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing the very life out of his own heart.

All he wanted was to be alone.

No…

_He wanted them._

Nothing was ever going to change that.

“Of course, honey.” Yumi said gently. “We can show you around a different time. Whenever you’re ready.”

Wooyoung nodded and left the table, retreating to the room he had awoken in. His eyes drifted around the simplicity of it. There were soft blue tones in the curtains and bedspread, a plain wooden desk and nightstands to match.

Now that he was alone, he felt like he could breathe again.

But how long would that last for.

He didn’t know why, but he wandered over to the closet to peer inside. Maybe he was hoping to find some of his old clothes, or something to remind him of the life he had.

The life he needed to get back to.

Instead, he found unfamiliar clothes already hanging there. They looked to be about his size, maybe a little smaller for someone in their teens, and were in pristine condition. It was almost as if whoever owned them had merely left for the weekend and was expected back at any moment.

A shelf was situated on top of the rack containing a few boxes. There was also a baseball glove, a bat, a pair of smaller cleats, and some old textbooks.

Wooyoung took a step back and shook his head.

The chief had never mentioned having a son before.

He quickly closed the closet and looked around the room once more. Nothing was right here.

_This wasn’t where he belonged._

Unsure of what else to do, he moved to the corner and slid down the wall until he was sitting and could bring his knees to his chest.

“Please.” He whispered, needing to hear the words of his deepest desires. “ _Please._ Come find me. _Bring me home._ ”

~~~

_Written by[lemonadedispenserXXX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lemonadedispenserXXX) and flamewhipper_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Flamies. Thank you so much for your patience as we worked on this next update. I'm sorry it took us so long to post it and I hope you'll continue to support this. It's a story that lemonadedispenserXXX and I cherish and are working really hard on. I do want to let you know that for the foreseable future, I will be taking over the writing. Both of us will still be heavily involved in the plot making and everything will still go through my cowriter before I post it as this is still a collaberation between the two of us. But I do ask for your patience as I continue to research and put time and care into this story. Thank you, always, for you wonderful love and support. I love you all so much <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

The chirping of birds drew Wooyoung from his slumber early the next morning. He groaned and rolled to stretch his arms over his head, quickly realizing he had fallen asleep on the floor.

Not that he really minded, he was just surprised by the fact that he slept through the night.

Ever since the cops had picked him up, sleep was getting harder and harder for Wooyoung to come by.

He pushed himself up and sat against the wall for several long minutes. What was he supposed to do now? His gut told him that his chief wasn’t going to let him leave.

But maybe he’d let him use a phone!

Wooyoung’s eyes widened and he pushed himself forward so he could scramble to the door. As soon as he opened it, the enticing smell of sizzling bacon hit him and his mouth started to water. Since he didn’t really each much yesterday, it made his stomach churn in pain.

Alright, maybe he could eat something first and then ask to use the phone. There was one number spinning around in his head that he could try. Granted, it wouldn’t be the first time, but maybe they would answer from a landline and not a pay phone…

Once he made it to the kitchen, Wooyoung poked his head around the corner to see Yumi bustling around the kitchen. A sense of déjà vu hit him as he watched her and Wooyoung worked his teeth over his lower lip.

He didn’t want to scare her, so he gently cleared her throat and stepped into the open.

Yumi turned around and flashed a wide smile. “Oh you’re up! I was going to come check on you once I was done cooking. You’ve been out for almost a day, but I know you need rest. My husband had to go to go into work, so no interrogations today.” A kind twinkle entered her eyes.

Wooyoung blushed and moved over to sink into a chair. “Thank you, for letting me stay here.” He said softly. Just looking around the kitchen made Wooyoung feel out of place. He was an intruder here.

_There was only one place he belonged._

“Honey? Are you ok?” Yumi set down a plate piled with eggs and bacon in front of him. “You always seem to have this far away look in your eyes.”

The boy glanced up at her and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He started to play with his own hands, wrapping one around his wrist to squeeze it. A chill ran down his spine at the memory, _at the feeling._

“Can I ask you something?” He said, letting his eyes flutter open while quickly moving his hands under his thighs to sit on them.

Yumi sat down across from him and laced her fingers together. “Sure, Honey. What is it?”

_Honey._

Wooyoung had to suppress a whine at the name. He shifted in place a little and searched the corners of his mind for the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. “Is… Is it possible to love someone who is entirely wrong for you? Like… if they did something bad to you?”

At first, Yumi looked concerned by his words, but a shift happened that Wooyoung’s training at the academy helped him pick up on. Now it was her turn for her eyes to grow distant and a pained but longing look crossed her face. “Yes. Love is… Love is a funny thing, and it can be _different_ for everyone. What one person might view as _wrong_ in their eyes, can be _right_ in yours.” She turned to lock eyes with Wooyoung. “But I know one thing, that when love, _real love_ , is lost… it’s the most painful thing one could ever experience.”

_Real love._

Wooyoung’s heart ached as he thought about it. Stockholm syndrome was something he had heard a lot about during his time as an officer. It was something he had thought was something terrible, that the victims were insane or deluded.

Is that was he was?

He didn’t want to believe it…

Not with how much he missed them.

Not with how much he _needed_ them.

~~~

After Seonghwa’s visit, Wooyoung ended up spending a couple of days alone.

His captors came and went a few times when they needed to grab something but they never stayed long.

They did always make sure to give him some kind of attention.

On the first day Wooyoung was still really nervous about wandering around outside of his room. He did have a little more confidence after his encounter with Seonghwa, though, so wandering with no clothes on didn’t bother him quite as much.

He found the main living space empty, so he slowly made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat and was only slightly surprised to find the fridge fully stocked. Cereal sounded the best right now, even with the wide selection, so he rummaged around until he found everything he needed.

Once he was seated and eating peacefully, the main door slid open and Wooyoung looked up to see Hongjoong walking in carrying several garment bags. “Oh! Good morning.” Hongjoong huffed and tried to keep everything held up off the floor.

Being the naturally good-natured person he was, Wooyoung slid off the stool he was sitting on and went over to grab a couple of the bags that were slipping out of Hongjoong’s grasp.

“Thanks.” The older sighed before the pair of them walked down to his room here.

Wooyoung paused when he walked in, getting flashes of his time in here before his eyes. His gaze fell the the couch off to the side and a pleasant heat immediately grew in his groin.

Hongjoong chuckled as he came to take the garment bags away from him. “Thank you.” He said again. After setting the bags down he walked back over to Wooyoung and gently gripped his chin. “It’s been awhile.” He purred.

The officer shuddered and froze, captured by the intense gaze Hongjoong had captured him in.

“How have you been, my _little lamb?_ ”

Wooyoung was instantly gone. His knees buckled and he fell forward into Hongjoong’s warm embrace. Why did these men have such an effect on him? Hongjoong instantly started stroking his hair and cooing in his ear.

Suddenly they were walking and Wooyoung was helped up onto his stool where he had been sitting before. Hongjoong gave him another knowing smirk while still playing with the fine, baby hairs on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, lamb, but I can’t stay. I hear you’ve been a good boy though. _I’m proud of you._ ”

The officer opened his mouth to speak, but knew not to, so he leaned into Hongjoong’s touch so he could soak up the praise he was getting.

A similar thing happened alter that day when Mingi came by to get some paperwork he had left behind, although his form of affection was a little more intense.

He found Wooyoung curled up on the couch watching a movie and immediately reached over the back of it to pull Wooyoung to him and back over the couch.

Wooyoung found himself in a iron grip with mingi nipping and kissing his jaw from behind and subtly grinding into him. “Hello precious. I’ve missed you.” Mingi’s deep voice made Wooyoung gut flip and he let out an embarrassing moan.

But once again Mingi couldn’t stay. He left with the promise of bringing Wooyoung to work with him soon if he continued to be good. The thought of that terrified him, but he also liked the prospect of leaving the house again.

After that, Wooyoung was along the rest of the evening, and he quickly discovered he didn’t like it. He was antsy and jumpy being along in this new place by himself. And because of that, Wooyoung nearly ran out of his room the next morning when he heard the front door open.

Yunho was ushering Charlie in with a wide smile on his face. The dog’s tail was wagging relentlessly, even when he moved to sit in the corner with two snaps of his owner’s fingers. “Good boy.” Yunho praised while walking over to the pantry.

Wooyoung stepped forward and flinched when Charlie barked at him, alerting Yunho to his presence. He immediately shook his head and stumbled back a little with a whine.

“Hey Pup! I didn’t see you over there.” Yunho beamed and closed the pantry. He was in another form fitting suit that hugged his body in all the right places and today he had his brown hair styled so that it showed off half his forehead. “It’s ok, you don’t need to be shy. Come here.”

Suddenly feeling shy, Wooyoung stepped forward. The floor was cold against the pads of his bare feet and there was something about Yunho’s gaze that made him feel so exposed.

When he was close enough, Yunho tilted his head back and pointed at the ground. Wooyoung immediately sank to his knees and looked up to see an impressed glint in Yunho’s eyes. “ _Good boy._ ” Yunho hummed and rubbed Wooyoung’s head. “How have things been? You may speak.”

“G-Good. How did your show go, Sir?” It almost felt weird to speak. Besides his time with Seonghwa, Wooyoung hardly ever spoke, especially the past couple of days.

Yunho’s mouth opened a little in surprise. “You remembered.” His voice was no more than a whisper as he crouched down to be on eye level with Wooyoung. The sun seemed to swirl in his beautiful brown eyes when he smiled and cupped Wooyoung’s cheek. “Thank you, that… that means a lot to me. And it went very well, we brought home another blue ribbon.”

“Wow, congratulations!” Wooyoung bobbed in place a little and leaned into Yunho’s hand. “So you’re back for awhile now?”

“Yes, but sadly I have other work to do. I need to check on my breeders. I’ll be back soon though, I promise.” Yunho leaned forward and let his hand drift down to Wooyoung’s arm. “I promise to spend some time with you soon, though, ok?”

The oddest thing washed over Wooyoung at those words. _Sadness._ He didn’t like hearing that Yunho was going to leave again, so much so that he let out a little whine and shook his head. “Do you have to?”

The hand on his skin turned even more gentle as Yunho’s fingers danced nimbly over every surface they could reach. They left a trail of tingles on Wooyoung’s arm that left him craving more. “Oh my sweet boy.” Yunho signed and flicked his other wrist over to look at his watch. “I suppose… I could stay for a little bit, but that’s it.”

Wooyoung perked up and followed Yunho, on his hands and knees when ordered, over to the couch where he waited patiently for Yunho settle in after picking out a short movie.

Charlie was invited over to lay on the end of the couch and once he was settled, Yunho patted the cushion next to him. He helped guide Wooyoung onto it and pulled his head down to rest on Yunho’s wide thighs.

They spent the next couple of hours cuddling together while Yunho constantly pet him and would occasionally whispering words of praise.

But alas, all good things had to come to an end, and Wooyoung couldn’t believe he was sad to see Yunho leave.

He was though. So incredibly sad. The past two days had been so strange. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yunho had stopped by just to see him and check on him. And while they still asserted their dominance, Wooyoung’s will to fight them was fading now that they had visited without expecting sex.

On the third morning, however, everything changed.

Wooyoung made his way to the kitchen with the hopes of making something scrumptious for breakfast when he was greeted by an unexpected surprise.

Jongho was sitting in the living room, back perfectly straight and hands on his thighs, staring at the wall in front of him. He almost looked like he had been meditating and Wooyoung at broken the trance because Jongho looked at him as soon as he rounded the corner.

“Good morning.”

Wooyoung pressed his lips together and nodded in response. He had no idea what to expect from this new challenge. The only interaction he’d had with Jongho was when he’d been tied up during his first day here. Other than that, it was just passing looks and glances.

And the look he was getting now made Wooyoung want to just disappear into the wall he was next too. Jongho’s eyes were slowly moving, traveling over and taking in every inch of his body as if he was appraising him.

The corner of Jongho’s mouth crooked up and he stood in a smooth and fluid motion. It made Wooyoung wonder if he was a dancer or… No… the longer he looked at Jongho, the more he realized that he recognized him!

At the police station, they’d had pictures of six of the members and an idea as to who the seventh was, but no one had been able to pinpoint exactly who he was or what he looked like. And now Wooyoung knew why.

His jaw dropped a little and he took a step back.

Walking toward him was one of the most famous martial artists in the world.

Choi Jongho.

“I see you’ve figured out who I am.” Jongho’s voice was light, but smooth as silk as he spoke. “It’s flattering, thank you, but do not worry. I’m not that man here.” He continued to advance on Wooyoung until the officer’s back was pressed against the wall. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend any time with you, but I’d like to change that today.”

Wooyoung could feel himself shrinking under Jongho’s intense stare, and yet his head was nodding slightly. Deep down, he was curious as to what Jongho would do to him. Not being used for a couple of days was… nice and relaxing, but these men had started to warp his way of thinking.

Arousal was creeping its way in.

When Jongho placed a hand on Wooyoung’s hip, the contact felt like fire. His hand was so big… Especially when he used his other one to grab Wooyoung’s, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to kiss the back of Wooyoung’s hand. “Come with me.”

Now fully under Jongho’s spell, Wooyoung followed him to a room he had yet to go into. It was about the size of his own bedroom, maybe a little bigger, with simple furniture. A bed was angled in the corner on one end, a table was pushed against the wall on another with two chairs.

All of that would have been perfectly normal, if it wasn’t for the fact that the walls and ceiling were painted black and the furniture and floor were all made out of dark wood. Even weirder was that there was a border of white holiday lights all across the ceiling and they provided the only light in the room, at least from what Wooyoung could see. It looked like there were also hooks or something else hanging from the ceiling, but it was too dark to tell.

Jongho led him to the middle of the room and dropped his hand. “Position One.” He ordered. Wooyoung immediately dropped to his knees and spread them out a little while clapping his arms behind his back. He also went to bow his head, but Jongho stopped him by placing a finger under his chin. “ _Good boy._ But I want to show you something.”

He slowly walked over to a blank wall and pressed on a square panel that blended in perfectly with the black paint. If Wooyoung hadn’t seen him do it he would have never guessed the panel was there. The wall next to it slide aside and Wooyoung’s heart jumped into his throat at the same time his jaw dropped a little.

The hidden wall revealed another wall expertly organized and laid out. It contained all sorts of wound rope, chains, tape, and other things Wooyoung couldn’t even wrap his mind around.

“I have… a very particular taste.” Jongho said, admiring his wall. “As I’m sure you can guess.” He turned to Wooyoung with a smirk. “Have you ever heard of _Shibari?_ ”

Wooyoung slowly shook his head, hoping to hide how much he was trembling right now.

“For many, it’s just another form of pleasure or kink for them to explore during sex. But to me, it’s an art form. I want for you to be my canvas, Wooyoung. My wish is to tie you up in a way that with accent your natural, stunning beauty. That is why I keep this room dark. That, and San has taken an interest in what I do too. In the future, he may join us for our sessions.”

The officer blinked and looked back at the ropes. He never knew something like this was considered art. All he’d ever come across was hostages who had been tied up. But for it to be an art form? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued, and he didn’t know if that’s what terrified him so much or if he was just scared of the situation as a whole.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but I give you my word that I won’t do anything to harm you. You will be safe with me.” Jongho walked back to Wooyoung and crouched in front of him. He leaned in close and traced the collar around Wooyoung’s neck.

Wooyoung felt a chill run down his spine at his touch and his head tilted back a little. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was sure Jongho had to hear it with each rise and fall of his chest.

“What do you say, _Doll?_ Let me turn you into my _masterpiece._ ”

The whimper that escaped from Wooyoung sealed his own fate. Jongho immediately descended on him and started kissing along his jaw while running his hands up and down Wooyoung’s sides. It already felt so overwhelming, but Wooyoung found himself loving it already.

“I will mold you into such beautiful positions. _Dress you up in pretty rope._ Would you like that? Would you like to by _my pretty doll?_ ” A growl entered Jongho’s voice, giving away how excited he was about this too.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but pant a little as adrenaline started to course through every vein in his body. It was like fire and ice flowed through him. Every touch, every drag across his skin, and every thought about what was to come… it consumed him.

He was this man’s willing ‘victim’.

And he was so ready to begin.

~~~

Written by flamewhipper


	13. Chapter 13

After placing a few more kisses on Wooyoung’s neck, Jongho stood and started to walk slow circles around him.

The officer could feel him appraising every inch of his own body. It was oddly revealing, and he suddenly found himself worrying about if he was still as fit as he had been before.

Could he really be that shallow?

Here he was, kneeling in the middle of a black room, facing a wall to tools meant to be used on him for another man’s sick pleasure, and he was worried about what said man would think.

Wooyoung felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and he glanced down at the floor.

“What’s the matter?” Jongho asked. There was the slightest hint of amusement in his voice as he continued his circles. “Position Two.”

It took a few seconds for him to remember, but Wooyoung quickly moved his hands to his thighs and arched his back so that his chest was pushed out a little. The natural curve of his spine had him tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. It was a position designed to show off his body in a different way.

Same with Position Four, the next one he was ordered into. This one had him on his hands and knees. It was also the first time Jongho stopped circling him.

The martial artist crouched next to Wooyoung’s body and started running his hands over each arm and leg, then down his back, over his hips, and finally up across his chest and pecks.

At one point, his thumbs brushed against Wooyoung’s nipples and the officer sucked in a breath at the jolt of pleasure that ran through him.

He heard the tiniest huff of air in response and knew Jongho had filed that piece of information away. That knowledge went straight to his confused cock and caused it to swell just a little.

The oddest thing about this bit of time was that Wooyoung could feel himself getting aroused, but it wasn’t necessarily because of what Jongho was doing. Each of his touches was calculating, thoughtful, and precise.

 _He was studying Wooyoung._ Learning the curves of his body, the way he was shaped.

“Thank you.” Jongho whispered after a few more minutes. “Please, return to Position One.”

Wooyoung did as he was asked but took a risk by keeping his head raised. He was curious about what was going to happen next. Curious… _and nervous._

Beads of sweat collected on his forehead. Once big enough, they left a trail behind as they slowly rolled from his forehead and down over his cheeks.

Jongho spent a long time standing in front of his wall. Or it felt like it at least. He kept his back to Wooyoung the entire time and would slowly turn his head back and forth while taking in everything before him.

Wooyoung still didn’t fully understand how this could be an art form. The way Jongho spoke made it sound so poetic, like it was something to be proud of and put on display.

_Something to be admired._

“Ah.” Jongho stepped forward. “I think… _I’ll start here._ ” He turned around and held out the black cloth in his hand. “I’d like this to be a surprise for you. Is that alright?”

A surprise? Wooyoung swallowed, consciously aware of the collar bobbing on his neck as he did. He wasn’t sure how to answer. He knew that as a blindfold in Jongho’s hand, and if he were to accept it, he would be putting all his trust in a man he didn’t know anything about.

But wasn’t that what he’d been doing all along to an extent?

Every single one of his captors had done things to him, horrible, _thrilling_ things. And each one was only completed successfully because to some extent, he had allowed himself to trust them. It was almost as if they had been able to access the deepest, most sacred, and hidden instincts within him and he hadn’t even realized it.

A nod was all the permission Jongho needed to step forward and tie the black silk around Wooyoung’s eyes. It was big enough that it covered part of his forehead and part of his nose, blocking out all possible light.

Suddenly it felt like his pounding heart was so much louder. Each beat almost seemed to echo in his mind, in time with every pulse of blood through his veins.

Jongho’s touch was gentle as he tied the fabric. His calloused fingers gently scrapped through the officer’s hair. He even leaned forward at one point to press his nose to the top of Wooyoung’s head and inhaled slowly.

It was an intimate gesture that Wooyoung wasn’t used to. He could heat pooling in his cheeks in response.

With his vision gone, the officer’s mind was able to wander and try to picture exactly what was going on. Jongho was moving so gracefully yet calculating and the same time. The carpeted floor shifted and dipped with each step he took.

“I’m going to start with your torso.” Jongho’s voice washed over Wooyoung. He spoke so calmly, reinforcing that he was truly in no hurry to get this done. “And then when it’s time to do your arms and legs, I’ll need you to relax. Be my good little doll.”

Wooyoung swallowed.

The sound of footsteps walking away alerted Wooyoung to the fact that Jongho had returned to the wall, and he was back in a few seconds. “Lift your arms for me.”

Wooyoung obliged, then tensed when he felt the rope against his skin. He bit his lip when Jongho started to work it around his body. The fighter had two lengths next to each other and would pause to tie a knot in the rope in key places, pulling it just tight enough so that it almost felt like a second skin.

The knots fell in a diamond pattern on his back. There was one right between his shoulder blades, one above his hips, and one right above the curve of his ass. That rope was then brought down and hung loose for the moment.

On his chest, Jongho tied the rope around his pecks, pulling it a little tighter so they stood out a little, then he tied four knots going down his stomach, the extras from that were wrapped around his sides and attached to the rope on the back.

Wooyoung couldn’t tell how many bundles had been used by now, but his breathing grew heavier the more was added to his body.

One coil of rope was looped over each shoulder, then woven through the diamond on his back before it was tied securely around the top of his thighs.

All of this took several long minutes. Jongho was thorough in his process, adjusting where the rope was placed when needed and always checking how tight it was against Wooyoung’s skin.

It was an odd feeling, but Wooyoung could feel his mind drifting away a little when he started to realize that he _liked it._ He _liked_ being squeezed like this.

Every inch of the rope dug into his skin tight enough that he knew they would leave marks but not restrict his blood flow.

And the dead give away was the fact that his semi-hard cock had started leaking.

“You’re doing so good.” Jongho whispered in his ear after he finished tightening the rope around the top of Wooyoung’s leg. “ _So good._ ”

Wooyoung’s eyelids fluttered, even beneath the the blindfold, and he opened his mouth while tilting his head back a little.

_What was happening to him?_

“We are going to take it up a notch now.” Jongho pressed his chest up against Wooyoung’s back and ran his hands over Wooyoung’s arms, guiding them down to his side once more.

Wooyoung sucked in a breath at the motion, especially when the first thing he realized was the fact that sometime during this he had taken his shirt off.

The ropes acted as a partial barrier, but really, feeling Jongho’s bare skin against his own make Wooyoung fixate on the ropes even more.

“ _Try not to move too much._ ”

Jongho shifted around so he was in front of Wooyoung and softly ran his fingers up the front of the officer’s supple thighs. The action caused bumps to dot his smooth skin and had him suppressing a whine.

A whine that was ripped free the second Jongho grabbed his cock and tugged on it twice.

Wooyoung’s hips jerked forward and he nearly toppled over out of surprise. All it took was those two strokes for him to become fully hard. And then Jongho added to it by rubbing his thumb back and forth over Wooyoung’s slit, smearing the liquid gathered there over his round head.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Is someone… _excited?_ ” Jongho’s voice grew deep and teasing. “Do you like being my _doll?_ ”

He was so overwhelmed by what he was feeling right now that Wooyoung barely registered the fact that he was nodding. Not being able to see heightened every touch tenfold.

Jongho took his time running his hand over Wooyoung’s length, then held it still in one hand while he reached through Wooyoung’s legs to grab the rope he had left hanging there. He pulled it through and wove it through the ropes around his upper leg once.

Then he surprised Wooyoung by dropping his cock and wrapping the rope quickly around its base and around his sac.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but jerk his hips back, trying to pull away from the material tightening around him.

Jongho grabbed his cock in response and squeezed it while pulling, forcing Wooyoung’s hips back to the proper position once more. “ _I don’t think so._ ” He growled, drawing a whimper from the officer. “I never said you could move.”

Wooyoung’s forehead scrunched in pain and let out a whine that only made Jongho squeeze harder. If anything, all he wanted was for Jongho to keep stroking him. He _needed_ the friction.

When he showed no more signs of struggling, Jongho finished tightening and tying the rope, turning them into a makeshift cock ring. “There. Stand up for me.” His voice had returned to his gentle, neutral tone. He helped Wooyoung get up and guided him into spreading his legs a little.

Every shift, tug, and tense of his muscles accented the rope digging into his skin. There was an itch at the back of his mind telling him to lift a hand up and feel what Jongho had done to him. It was one he probably shouldn’t have followed, but he couldn’t help himself.

He dragged his fingers over the material. The first thing he noticed was just how soft the rope actually was. There were no rough edges or indents, just one, seamless string. Then he marveled at just how intricate the pattern on his skin was. Everything was woven or twisted together in the perfect way, trapping his porcelain skin inside of the knots and diamonds.

“Like it?” Jongho asked from in front of him.

Wooyoung jumped at his voice and quickly dropped his hands back to his side, but he did allow himself the slightest of nods.

“Good.”

Silence fell over them once more as Jongho moved on to the next step of his master plan. He started weaving rope all down the length of each of Wooyoung’s arms, tying is so that from the sides it would look like just rings of rope, but from the back there was a line connecting each one after he fed the end of the rope through a loop he had created.

The same thing was repeated on each leg, until the entirety of Wooyoung’s body was encase in an intricate design.

“Now comes the part where I need you to relax.”

Wooyoung took a slow, deep breath and willed his muscles to loosen, curiosity getting the better of him. He didn’t fight it when Jongho took his left arm and guided it behind his back, bending it at the elbow and pressing it flush to the skin and rope so that his fist landed between his shoulder blades.

Then it was tied down.

Smaller rope was used this time to connect everything together. Jongho even opened his fists and wrapped rope around each of his fingers, completely immobilizing the arm.

After that, he was guided down onto his stomach and the fighter proceeded to bend his right leg in half, securing his calf to his thigh.

The next thing that happened confused Wooyoung more than anything else that had been done to him as of yet.

Jongho started to tie more knots along his back, arms, and legs, but left the ends undone and hanging loose for several minutes.

The clanking of metal reached his ears and Wooyoung found himself craning his neck to figure out what it was and where it was coming from.

Suddenly his world swayed beneath him as his body was lifted from the floor, suspended on his back by the very material holding him captive.

He couldn’t help but let out a shrill of surprise and used his free hand to reach out for something to support himself.

Jongho took it and Wooyoung shivered when he felt light kisses pressed to each fingertip. “I’m almost done, I promise you’re safe.”

The officer assessed what he was feeling and had to agree. The final ropes Jongho had added were now cradling his body, offering a safety net of sorts, and suspending him in the air.

Next, Jongho once again tied smaller tendrils of rope around his fingers, spreading them wide, and guiding his arm beneath him, only to attach it to his toes on his left foot.

In the end, his bound right leg was pulled away from his body, spreading him wide, and attached to whatever was holding him in the air.

With this current position, Wooyoung’s head fell back, hanging to the floor and allowing some blood to rush in.

 _“Beautiful.”_ Jongho breathed. “Would you like to see?”

Wooyoung swallowed. Up until now, all he had to go off was what he could imagine. Was he really ready to see what Jongho had done to him? Could he handle it?

_He nodded._

A single tug on the blindfold allowed the silk material to flutter to the floor.

Wooyoung was instantly grateful for the black walls and low lighting because he hardly needed any time at all for his eyes to adjust.

He found where Jongho was standing off to the side, an admiring twinkle in his eyes, and watched as another switch was pressed. The wall slid silently to the side, revealing a single, large mirror.

Wooyoung gasped.

His back was arched in a seductive manner, drawing his attention immediately. His arm and leg that were left free were bent gracefully beneath him, forming an ‘O’ shape with lines that most professional dancers aimed to achieve.

And a beautiful, rainbow pastel rope had been Jongho’s rope of choice. It was something that blended beautifully with his skin but also accented it perfectly.

Jongho was right.

_He looked like a piece of art._

Carefully crafted and molded to Jongho’s vision.

Tears came to Wooyoung’s eyes as he studied himself, getting to see all angles when Jongho walked forward to give his shoulder a light push so he started to spin in slow circles.

Wooyoung didn’t even understand what the tears were for. Fear? Admiration? Awe?

“Beautiful.” Jongho said again. “With this support, I could leave you here for _hours_ if I wanted to. Just spinning, and spinning, and spinning… all for my personal pleasure.” He grabbed the back of Wooyoung’s head to capture his attention, peering over him, upside down from Wooyoung’s perspective, and gently ran his thumbs over the officer’s cheeks. “But I want something _more_ _today. I want a turn with my doll._ ”

He dropped Wooyoung’s head and gave him a harder push so that Wooyoung was spinning faster.

Wooyoung had to close his eyes so he didn’t get nauseous, which made it so that he missed Jongho stripping the clothes from the rest of his body.

He was jolted to a stop once more when Jongho grabbed the back of his head and pressed his thumbs against the collar on his throat. The pressure made Wooyoung gasp in surprise.

The sound was quickly muffled by Jongho’s cock when he pressed it into the officer’s open and waiting mouth.

Wooyoung gagged right away and tried to pull his head free, but Jongho held him in place.

_His cock was so big._

Not long like Yunho’s or Mingi’s, but it was the _widest_ one he’d encountered.

Wooyoung had to stretch his lips as far as he could to take it all in, whimpering as he did so. Being upside down added a different sensation, especially when he realized his first gag had just been out of surprise.

As Jongho slide his hard cock further into Wooyoung’s mouth, he was able to take it without issue.

His gag reflex was gone.

Jongho kept pushing, slipping deeper and deeper until Wooyoung’s nose was pressed against his sac and he was lodged withing Wooyoung’s throat. It took all of Wooyoung’s concentration to focus on the shallow breaths he was able to make through his nose.

A raspy groan left Jongho and he covered the front of Wooyoung’s throat with his palm. “ _Feel that?_ God, Wooyoung.” He squeezed his hand just enough to finally cut off the airflow and Wooyoung’s eyes started to water. “That’s my cock. I can feel the bulge in your throat. Oh God!”

Jongho stopped squeezing and started to run his hand back forth along Wooyoung’s neck, almost as if he were trying to jerk himself off.

The motion made Wooyoung moan and if he could he knew he would probably jerk his hips in response. He could feel his own precum leaking furiously down his length from where it was bound and forced to stand straight in the air.

“Fuck.” Jongho hissed. He kept one hand on the back of Wooyoung’s head to hold him in place and the other one on his throat, then started to thrust.

Wooyoung did his best to keep his throat relaxed, ignoring the spit dribbling from his mouth and running down into his hair. All he could do was take Jongho’s cock. There was nowhere for him to go, nothing for him to do.

But he did moan. Oh, did he _moan._

If he were in his right state of mind, Wooyoung knew that would be the moment he realized Jongho had full control over him. He was completely at Jongho’s mercy, just like all his previous encounters with the others.

They all knew exactly how to claim his body. Somehow, they had unlocked the hidden desires within him. The need to be _restrained_ , the need to be _controlled_ , the need to be _used._

Jongho continued to use his throat as a glorified fleshlight, pounding into him and showing off an amazing amount of stamina. Wooyoung had no idea just how long it continued, but he did recognize the moment Jongho faltered and then tensed when he came.

The one advantage of Jongho being so deep within him was that Wooyoung didn’t taste the bitter white substance. It just shot straight down his throat. Several spurts of it.

When the fighter finally pulled free, he gently lowered Wooyoung’s head back down to where it naturally wanted to hang, then grabbed a piece of cloth to clean the spit off his face. “Thank you.” He murmured while doing so. “I- Thank you.”

Wooyoung blinked and stared up at the fighter when he tossed the cloth away. Slight confusion washed over him at the tone of Jongho’s voice. He could tell the thank you wasn’t just words. Jongho sincerely meant them.

But why?

He didn’t get long to ponder it.

Jongho disappeared from his view and the next thing Wooyoung knew was the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his veins when Jongho ran a finger from the base of his cock up to the tip.

Wooyoung wailed, crying out and tugging at the ropes. He hadn’t realized just how much pent-up arousal he had until this moment. Now all he wanted was the release his body desired.

“Do you want it?” Jongho purred, now letting the tip of his finger circle lazily around the tip. “You may speak.”

With permission granted, Wooyoung’s eyes grew even wider and he nearly choked on his words as they bubbled forth. “Y-Yes!” He cried. His throat was scratchy from the previous abuse, but he knew the pleading tone hadn’t been lost. “P-Please, Sir, please!”

“That’s it, beg for it.” Jongho groaned, obviously pleased with the turn of events. “You sound so pretty, all desperate and needy for me. Oh God, I love it!”

Wooyoung felt his mind going fuzzy at the praise and he whined. “S-Sir, please, please may I come?”

“How would you like to come, Doll?” Jongho asked, bending over so he could make eye contact with his captive. “Do you want me to fuck you? I can go again. I can fuck you just like this, hanging from the ceiling, completely trapped in my pretty pastel web.”

A carnal groan left Wooyoung.

Yes, he wanted that. He wanted that so much he couldn’t even find the words to ask.

His body trembled in its trappings, itching to move and cling to the other body in the room. He wanted to feel the way Jongho’s muscles flexed beneath his hands.

Now he understood why Jongho had even tied his fingers. He couldn’t even close them to make the satisfying motion to grab for what he wanted.

A glint of amusement crossed Jongho’s face when he saw the realization come to Wooyoung’s eyes. He left his unsaid thoughts hanging in the air and disappeared from view again.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side to look at himself in the mirror once more. His lips were puffy and red, giving away that he had just been throat fucked mercilessly, while his cock stood tall and hard. It was an angry purple color from being restricted.

Was he even going to be able to cum? Part of him didn’t even care, he just wanted Jongho back.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Jongho returned with a bottle of lube and placed it on Wooyoung’s stomach after slicking up two of his fingers. He inserted them both slowly, making Wooyoung whine at the stretch.

“Please, Sir, m-more…” He begged, wishing he could push his hips back onto Jongho’s fingers.

“Patience, Doll, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wooyoung whined once more. Being immobilized like this was humbling in a way. He couldn’t give in to his body’s desire and it was driving him insane.

Jongho was just as meticulous in his process of stretching Wooyoung as he had been in tying Wooyoung up. Granted it was needed, Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he could even take Jongho seeing as how wide he was.

But that was just his fogged over, lust driven brain talking.

He would take Jongho’s cock and revel at how full he felt because he _needed it._

Once the fighter could fit all four fingers within him and even started teasing him with his thumb, he nodded in approval and grabbed the lube once more to smear it over his own cock.

“Please, please…” Wooyoung panted. Not once during the process had Jongho touched his prostate. He had expertly avoided it, but still Wooyoung felt desire welling up inside him.

When Jongho started to slip inside him, he didn’t keep it slow, but it was gentle. He sheathed himself inside Wooyoung in once motion, making the boy cry out and throw his head back.

“Fuck…” Jongho hissed. “Even with… you’re still so tight!”

Wooyoung whimpered and did the best he could to nod his head, although it felt like it was just flailing uselessly.

Right away, Jongho set a brutal pace. He used the ropes to hold onto so that Wooyoung didn’t swing back and forth as he pounded into the officer’s tight hole. The wet squelching that came from it only served to increase the arousal coursing through Wooyoung’s body.

High pitched ‘ah’s’ were about all he could manage as the air was forced out of him with each thrust. Even though he knew he couldn’t, he still tried to flex his fingers, desperate for something to hold onto.

At some point, the lube fell to the floor with a soft thump but neither of them cared.

Jongho never slowed and never waivered in his thrusts.

And Wooyoung felt so _full_.

He felt his orgasm building inside him and started to cry when he remembered his cock was tied up as well. Pathetic whimpers left him in his attempt to beg for that to change. “P-Pl… ‘Mmm gonna… Sir, p-ple-“

Even with him not making sense, Jongho understood. “It’s alright. You can come.” He grunted.

At the same time, he tugged on something at the base of Wooyoung’s aching cock. The rope immediately pulled free and the rushing feeling instantly drove Wooyoung into an orgasm.

He screamed as he spurted his own stomach with his built-up seed.

And still Jongho didn’t stop. He angled himself exactly right to finally brush against Wooyoung’s prostate with each thrust.

The overstimulation was a delicious torture that wracked Wooyoung’s body. He wanted to beg Jongho to stop… _He wanted to beg for more…_

It was all so much. Each thrust brushed against that sweet spot, prolonging his high and drawing it out.

Right into a second orgasm.

The tears wouldn’t stop flowing from Wooyoung’s eyes. He shook his head back and forth, still babbling nonsense.

He could feel himself clenching around Jongho’s length, almost as if he were trying to milk an orgasm from the fighter in an attempt to get him to stop.

It must have worked too, because Jongho groaned a few seconds later and buried himself deep within Wooyoung to empty himself once more.

Soon the only sound that could be heard was panting.

Jongho let them both recover, keeping himself inside Wooyoung, for several minutes before he finally pulled out.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but whimper at the emptiness he now felt. It was… overwhelming. He choked on a sob and found himself tilting his head to try and find where Jongho went.

Why was he suddenly all alone? What was happening? He didn’t want to be left here trapped and immobile.

He must have made a distressing sound because Jongho was there in seconds, crouching next to his head and pressing a soft kiss against Wooyoung’s lips. “It’s alright, I’m right here.” Jongho’s soothing voice washed over him while fingers gently stroked his hair. “I’m right here, I’m not leaving you. But I need to get you down. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Wooyoung obliged, feeling himself latching onto every word. He tried to lean into Jongho’s hand, loving the gentle touch.

“ _Good boy._ ” Jongho praised, kissing him two more times.

Over the next several minutes, Jongho worked on untying Wooyoung’s limbs and lowering him from the ceiling. Everything was now done in reverse and as each rope left Wooyoung’s body, Jongho massaged that section to help the blood flow return.

It was so soothing. Wooyoung felt completely at ease at the hands of the fighter.

When everything was gone, Jongho tilted them so that Wooyoung could look in the mirror once more with his back pressed against Jongho’s chest.

He gasped.

His skin still held the indents of all the ropes. It was a beautiful reminder of the masterpiece Jongho had created from his body now etched into his very skin.

“This is one of my favorite parts.” Jongho whispered. He started to trace the marks with his fingers which made Wooyoung shiver in his grasp. “The lasting reminder… _of the few precious moments that you were mine._ ”

~~~

Wooyoung watched Yumi a little longer without saying anything. She had turned so that she was staring out the kitchen window. A slight breeze came through it to tease the raven black strands of hair that hung loose around her face.

She missed someone too, that much was evident.

“Who did you lose?” Wooyoung whispered. He knew it was a risk to ask because she could very well ask him the same thing, but he couldn’t help it.

They always did tell him he was too curious for his own good.

Yumi sighed and turned to face him once more. “My son, Yongrae.” Her voice wavered as she spoke. It was filled with so much pain. So much _longing._

“’Hero coming’.” Wooyoung whispered, recognizing the meaning instantly.

“Yes.” Yumi choked out and brought a hand to her mouth. “My little hero. My sweet boy.” Tears collected in her eyes and she shook her head.

This answered Wooyoung’s unasked question about his room. They had set him up in Yongrae’s room…

“What… happened?”

Yumi shook her head and used the corner of her apron to dry her eyes while her shoulder heaved. “He, um, he was a misguided boy. It was my own fault, I suppose.” She pressed her eyes closed and let out a shaky sigh. “He fell in with the wrong crowd and um… He left me. My precious boy left me… I was so heartbroken when he ran away. I tried so hard to show him just how much I love him. Even now I’m always looking for him… He… He would be about your age now, but that doesn’t matter to me. He will always be my baby boy.”

Wooyoung felt his chest tighten at her words. He could see just how much pain shew as really in and part of him wished he could do something to help her since she had been nothing but kind to him.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, looking down at his lap. “If I can… I’ll try to find him for you when I start working again.”

Yumi’s head shot up and she scrambled around the table desperately so she could kneel next to his chair. “You will?! Oh, my boy!” He grabbed Wooyoung’s hands in her own and squeezed. Hard. “You would really bring my precious boy home to me?”

Wooyoung nodded, trying to ignore just how crazed she sounded.

He had to though, because he knew that what she was doing now was exactly what he had been doing in his desperate attempt to find the others.

And he would continue to do it until he could be back with them again.

No matter what.

Wooyoung would find his way home.

~~~

_written by flamewhipper_


	14. Chapter 14

After their conversation, Wooyoung noticed that Yumi was a lot more attentive to him and his needs. She was always hanging around him no making sure he had everything his heart desired.

Little did she know, she could never fulfill that for him. Not really.

But Wooyoung did have to admit that it was nice having some company during the day again. She was quite talkative, too.

Over the next couple of days, Wooyoung found himself sitting at the kitchen table while Yumi indulged herself in baking an array of delectable treats and goodies.

“I just love having you here.” Yumi said happily. “I know I keep saying that, but it’s true.”

Wooyoung smiled and glanced up from the book he had been reading. He was never sure how to answer that statement anymore, but the eye contact and smile seemed to be enough for the woman.

“It gets so lonely sometimes. My poor husband is always at work anymore.” She puttered around, shuffling bowls and spoons to how she liked them. “But I suppose it’s his way of coping.” Her tone turned sad and she stopped in front of the kitchen window.

“Because of your son?” Wooyoung asked. He hated seeing the kind woman upset, so he stood and walked to stand next to her.

Yumi nodded and reached over to take his hand. Her thin, delicate fingers wrapped around his hand from the side and tickled his palm. It was an action that made him wonder if this was how mothers normally acted with their sons.

It was something he had never experienced…

“I believe he is still looking for my precious boy, although he won’t admit it.” The woman sighed and let go of Wooyoung’s hand to use her apron to dab at her eyes. “That’s his business though, I suppose.”

Now that she mentioned it, Wooyoung hadn’t seem much of his old boss either. There was usually a brief greeting in the morning before he left for work and then sometimes he would get home before Wooyoung went to bed.

Last night, Wooyoung had tried asking him about coming back to work, but the man had just let out a huffing laugh and patted his shoulder a couple of times before leaving his hand there. “My boy, that is the last thing I want you to worry about. I am handling everything. You just stay here, where you’re _safe._ ”

“But, Sir-“

“Jung, _I’m serious._ I want you to stay here. Where I can protect you. We are looking for those foul men so they can never hurt you again.” The chief squeezed Wooyoung’s shoulder, probably a little harder than was necessary.

If Wooyoung didn’t trust the man already, he would have been intimidated by him. The chief was over a head taller than him and had very, _very_ broad shoulders, built up by years spent at the gym training for work. His white beard and hair gave him a friendly enough face, but Wooyoung couldn’t help but shiver.

“Yes, Sir.” He said, eyes widening when he realized how natural that felt coming off his tongue.

After that, he excused himself to his room and locked the door.

It acted as a barrier between him and the rest of the house, giving him a bit of a sanctuary that he discovered that he needed when he needed to get out of his own head for a little bit.

He thought about the chief’s words… how he wanted to protect Wooyoung from the others.

If only he could explain that that was the last thing he wanted. Wooyoung wanted to be back with them more than anything, and the desire to be back at work was so he could use his resources there to look for them.

Could that be why the chief didn’t want him to go back?

It was possible…

Wooyoung sighed and slid down the door until he was seated with his knees pulled to his chest.

_Why couldn’t he just be free?_

~~~

After their session, Jongho spent a long time laying with Wooyoung in his bed. Much of it was used to help Wooyoung come out of the submissive headspace he was in.

There was something about being completely restricted that had changed him in a way the others hadn’t.

He became incredibly clingy to the fighter, desiring contact with him above anything else.

Wooyoung’s hands sought out Jongho’s muscled arms and shoulder to squeeze, flexing the hands that had been so cruelly trapped by ropes.

“You’re ok, Doll, I’m right here.” Jongho would coo over and over while gently dragging his fingers across Wooyoung’s back.

At one point, the door to his room opened and the bed shifted behind him. Wooyoung pulled his head away from Jongho’s neck so he could see who had joined them.

“Hey Honey.” Seonghwa’s deep, gentle voice fell over him like a silk blanket.

“Noo… Noona?” Wooyoung mumbled.

Seonghwa shushed him and ran his fingers through his hair. Each stroke felt like heaven. Wooyoung hummed contently and nuzzled back into Jongho’s chest. Feeling them on either side of him gave him a sense of safety he had never experience before, and all he wanted was to feel their hands caressing him like this forever.

“He dropped pretty hard, didn’t he?” Seonghwa whispered.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jongho chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting it to have this much of an effect on him.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. It was my standard first session, although I might have gone a little overboard with how much I tied him up.” Jongho lifted up one of his arms and proved his point as soon as Wooyoung grabbed it and held on tight. “I couldn’t help it, _he’s just so beautiful._ ”

Wooyoung felt himself preening under the compliment and moved closer to the fighter. He liked being called pretty.

“I’d say you’ve cracked the code, Jongho.” Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Wooyoung’s waist and placed a kiss right below his collar. “I don’t think he’s gone this far into sub-space with anyone else yet.”

_Sub-space._

Wooyoung wanted to ask what it meant, but he was having a hard enough time even focusing on what the tow of them were saying. He couldn’t help but whine when they stopped touching them, begging for more attention.

Just begging for _more._

They seemed to know exactly what he needed though. The night was filled with words of praise, loving touches, and the warmest of embraces.

For the first time in a long time, _Wooyoung felt safe._

When he awoke, Jongho had left a beautifully written note on his door letting him know how sorry he was that he couldn’t stay. Wooyoung read it several times before tucking it away in his nightstand.

Maybe his original thoughts of the men who had taken hem had been completely wrong. He remembered everything that happened yesterday, even the conversation held by Seonghwa and Jongho. Or, most of it at least.

He was hoping someone would be in the living space that he could ask about it. His mind was scrambling to try and figure out what it was Seonghwa had been referring to. He had never heard of sub-space before and without access to a computer he had no way to look it up.

Wooyoung opened the door to the refrigerator, shivering at the blast of cool air, and stared into it. He felt… different. And he couldn’t decide if it was a good different, or a bad different.

He had lost track of how many days he had been imprisoned here. Would the chief be looking for him? He had been taken on the job, so they knew he was missing. And would they be able to find him?

Although, Wooyoung had to wonder… _Did he even want to be found?_

Wooyoung immediately shook his head and closed the door. What a _silly_ thought. Just because he had been brought to a couple of mind-blowing orgasms did _not_ mean he should give up the life he had worked so hard to build for himself. Nor did that mean these… these… _criminals_ deserved to be let off the hook!

It didn’t matter that Yunho had a softness to his eyes when he looked at Charlie, or that Hongjoong had this intense focused aura about him when he worked on his fashion… or… that Seonghwa had been so gentle with him…

“Don’t be stupid!” Wooyoung growled and spun around on his heels.

Only to come face to face with San.

“AH!” He cried out and stumbled backward into the kitchen counter. His hand slapped over his heart and tried to take a deep breath, all while San looked at him with an innocent smile.

“Sorry, _minou_ , I didn’t mean to scare you.” San clasped his hands behind his back and took a large step forward.

There was something about the way that San spoke that drew Wooyoung too him, but also made him want to run and hide.

“ _Mon joli minou._ Whatever is the matter?”

All Wooyoung could do was shake his head. He knew better than to try and say anything in return. And San’s smile turned into more of a smirk when he recognized that he wasn’t going to get a reaction out of his prisoner.

“Such a good boy. You’ve been trained well.” He closed the distance between them and threw his arms around Wooyoung’s neck. “Such a good little _play thing._ Will you play with me now?” His voice gained a hint of a whine as he pressed himself against Wooyoung’s naked body and nuzzled into his neck.

Wooyoung was stunned. This was not what he was expecting at all when it came to San, who had always seemed so intimidating. Honestly Wooyoung had been most scared of his ‘date’ with San because he didn’t how to even begin to try preparing himself for it.

When Wooyoung didn’t give him an answer, San’s lower lip jutted into one of the biggest pouts he had ever seen before he pulled Wooyoung down the hall and into his own bedroom.

At the rate his heart was hammering against his chest, Wooyoung feared it would give out. Especially when San ushered him to the bed and had him sit against his headrest. “Stay.” San said. It was so quick and high pitched that Wooyoung knew it wasn’t an order but more of a wish, like a child who wanted to go grab something to show their parent but needed to know they wouldn’t move.

It was only a matter of seconds before San came back pushing a large, ornate chair. The golden legs had clawed feet that wrapped around little spheres, then curved up into the base of the chair. Fine, maroon velvet was used for the cushion and backing, which had been sectioned off into diamonds and held in place by buttons of the same material. The arms were also gold and looked like they had some kind of carving, maybe a bird or a lion, but with the angle it was hard for Wooyoung to see. There was a lion’s head on the very top of the chair where it came to a carved point.

San pushed the chair until it was at the end of the officer’s bed and spent several long seconds positioning it exactly where he wanted it.

Then he turned around with a big smile and said something Wooyoung once again never expected.

“ _I want you to watch me._ ” His voice was as thick and velvety as the chair he had brought in and his eyes were narrowed in a seductive way that Wooyoung knew was deadly.

He felt his mouth open a little when San started to strip in front of him, following up on his words. Wooyoung couldn’t help but admire the way San’s waist tapered down from his shoulders, and his abs… San was incredibly attractive, there was no denying it. His thin legs were all muscle too.

San giggled softly before positioning himself on the chair. He sat facing Wooyoung and placed the heels of his feet on the edge of the seat with his knees falling to rest against the arms.

And all Wooyoung could do was swallow.

He was suddenly hyper aware of _everything._ The way his collar bobbed on his throat. The way his sheets seemed to scratch at his skin. The way San never took his eyes off him as he used his toes to grab the bottle of lube Wooyoung hadn’t noticed had been on the edge of the bed.

The snap of the cap made the officer flinch, yet he couldn’t tear his gaze away from where San poured the liquid on his fingers, then brought them down to his own rim and slipped the tip of one finger inside.

San immediately moaned and arched his back away from the chair.

Beside that, the room was so silent Wooyoung could pick up on every wet sound made by San’s finger.

Especially when he added a second one.

It was wet… and messy… and Wooyoung could feel himself starting to shiver.

Another delicious moan escaped San’s lips before the tilted up in a crooked smile. “You like this, _Minou?_ Do you like watching me? Nnng… _Feels so good._ ”

Wooyoung’s mouth went dry and he found himself sucking on his own tongue to try and build up even a tiny bit of saliva to relieve the horrid feeling.

It was so hard for him to concentrate, though, and he finally tore his eyes away from the beautiful body in front of him.

Only to realize they weren’t alone.

Wooyoung pushed himself further into the headboard when he noticed Yeosang standing in the corner and stared at him with wide eyes.

“S-Sangie!” San whimpered and started to climb off the chair.

“ _Crawl._ ” Yeosang crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

San was quick to drop to his knees, whimpering just a little at the order, but then the crawl he decided to do was a very slow one where he could swing his hips back and forth in wide arches.

Wooyoung’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. He didn’t fail to noticed that Yeosang’s lips turned down in an angry frown.

The look terrified him.

Memories of his first night with Yeosang started to resurface and he balled his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

“Get over here, San. _Now._ ”

For a moment, it looked like San was going to continue on his chosen path, but there was something about the tone of Yeosang’s voice that made him curl in on himself a little right before he hurried forward on his hands and knees.

Yeosang was quick to grab the boy’s chin in an unforgiving grip, then yanked him up so hard it lifted San’s hands off the ground.

He started to open his mouth as if to say something, but Yeosang didn’t give him a chance. He spat on San’s face and chuckled darkly at the whimper that came from him.

“Such a pathetic _slut._ How worthless can you be?” He spat again and started to smear it around with his thumb. “Look at you. You _like_ being covered in spit, don’t you.” Yeosang squeezed his hand, making San whimper and bring his hands up to support himself on Yeosang’s thighs. “ _You’d look so much better with your own spit cover your chin from chocking on my cock._ ”

“P-Please!” San begged. “N-Need more!”

“Tch. Of course you do.” Yeosang pushed San away from him, forcing him down onto the floor where he stayed to await his next order. “Well go on, slut, _put on a good show._ ”

San perked up and looked at Wooyoung before giggling. Then he crawled back to his chair and positioned himself so his back was to Wooyoung. He arched his back to force his hips back and started to finger himself once more.

The lewd sounds he started to make told Wooyoung this was all a show made specifically for Yeosang, but he had yet to determine if he was meant to be part of the audience or if he was going to be inducted into the program as well.

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

Wooyoung felt it the second Yeosang’s eyes fell on him. They bore into his very soul and pinned him to the spot. The way Yeosang’s eyes seemed to glow with a savage desire made Wooyoung want to revert back to his primal instincts… he wanted to roll over and submit to him in every way.

“Go ahead. _Touch yourself._ ” Yeosang spoke slow but deliberate.

At first, Wooyoung didn’t know if he should actually do it or not. This was the first time anyone had given him permission to touch himself, and he wasn’t sure if Yeosang was setting a trap for him or not.

A long whine from San drew his attention and he turned to see that San had lifted one of his legs up to place his right foot on the arm of the chair. He was twisted around so he could look at Wooyoung and there was a pleading look in his eyes.

As if bewitched, Wooyoung stared at San with wide eyes and wrapped his hands a round his own cock. He hadn’t realized how much he had needed any kind of touch until his hissed and his hips jolted.

Yeosang chuckled from where he was still leaning against the wall, observing everything the two of them did. “ _Good boy, Sannie._ ”

The praise had San tilting his head back and shoving another finger inside him. He was three deep now and Wooyoung could tell he was searching for his own prostate to try and bring himself even more pleasure.

Subconsciously, Wooyoung started matching the timing of his strokes with San’s fingers. His eyes fluttered in pleasure and short gasps started to escape him every time he exhaled.

Then he cried out in pain when a strong hand fisted his hair and yanked his head to the side. “What do you think you’re doing, _Worm?_ ”

Wooyoung’s fuzzy mind had him dropping his hand immediately and arching his back in a beautiful line that Yeosang took his sweet time admiring.

“Sannie. Come over here and get him ready.” Yeosang ordered before leaning forward to hiss in Wooyoung’s ear, “ _You’re not allowed to touch anymore._ Sit on your hands.”

Not wanting to upset Yeosang any more than he already had, Wooyoung was quick to sit against the headboard. A quick, snappy remark from Yeosang had Wooyoung flipping his hands so they were palm down and he was sitting right on top of them.

San waited for him to get situation before crawling slowly over to him. He knew exactly how to bend and move his body to make it look the most appealing.

With one quick wink, San dipped down to run his tongue from the base of Wooyoung’s cock up to the tip.

The officer bit his lip to keep from crying out, but it was hard not to. Just that small action had him dying to find his release.

Yeosang sighed heavily next to him. “I can see this is going to be a problem. _Pathetic Worm._ ” He growled before pulling a cock ring out of his pocket.

The thing had to be two sizes too small because it was incredibly tight. Wooyoung was about to start begging for it to be removed, but that tiny voice at the back of his head told him to keep his mouth shut.

Especially when San engulfed his aching cock with his warm mouth in one go. That didn’t stop him from throwing his head back and crying out, though.

“That’s it, _get him nice and wet._ ” Yeosang used his other hand to grab San’s hair, now guiding the boy up and down.

A malicious smirk crossed his face as he pushed down, earning a small, needy whine from San, until Wooyoung could feel San’s nose against his skin.

The way San’s throat constricted around him when he tried to inhale had Wooyoung seeing stars. He jerked his hips as best he could in his current position, wanting to feel even more, and each time he did San gagged around him.

Yeosang only let him up when San started to tremble in his hand. He yanked San’s head back and allowed him only a second to gulp in air before he pulled San up into a greedy kiss.

Wooyoung watched the exchange with wide, watery eyes. Their tongues tangled in the open air between them, twisting greedily with the need to deepen the kiss.

And it made Wooyoung _whine._

Yeosang’s eyes instantly narrowed as he pulled back. They appeared to be almost black with lust. He studied Wooyoung, then slowly forced both boy’s heads together, mashing their lips in the forced kiss.

San was quick to run his hands up Wooyoung’s chest, teasing his nipples and squeezing his pecs and biceps while he tried to gain some control over the kiss. It was hard to, though, with how hard Yeosang was pressing their lips together, which in turn made the kiss one full of teeth and tongue.

Oh how Wooyoung longed to free his hands. They were starting to tingle from the pressure of sitting on them for so long.

Suddenly San was pulled away from him and tossed to the end of the bed. Yeosang sneered and went to sit in the chair, spreading his legs to show off his obvious erection and slouching to one side to touch his fingers to his lips.

Wooyoung had one thought flit across his hazy mind.

_He looked like royalty._

“Go ahead.” Yeosang purred, locking eyes with Wooyoung. His long fingers unzipped his pants and he pulled out his own length as he spoke. “Fuck him. Fuck San hard and fast. Make use of our _needy little cockslut._ ”

The officer was hesitant at first. He wasn’t one to normally ‘top’ whenever he hooked up with others. But that’s when he realized how thrilling this was. He could be in control.

Little did he know, it was all just an aura. Yeosang was clearly the one in charge in the room. However, that didn’t stop Wooyoung from scrambling forward and lining his spit covered cock up with were San was presenting his pretty hole.

“Yes.” San begged. “Please! Please fuck me. I need it! Fuck me, _Minou._ ”

Wooyoung felt a chill instantly run down his spine. His hands shook when he reached for San’s alluring, thin waist. He wondered if Yunho or Mingi could wrap their hands entirely around him…

At long last, he pressed into San. He was too excited to keep it slow and ended up driving in with one thrust.

No one in the room complained, though. San pushed his hips back into Wooyoung and looked at him over his shoulder. “Please…”

The next few snaps of Wooyoung’s hips echoed around the room as he slammed into San as hard as he could. Each one drove him to go harder.

That right. _He was in control now._ Wooyoung’s lip curled up in a sneer and he tighter his grip on San’s waist. He could finally pay one of them back for everything.

Yeosang started to laugh the harder Wooyoung fucked into the willing body beneath him.

He was still deep enough into his submissive headspace that he new not to speak or do anything to egg San on, but that didn’t stop the grunts and moans coming from deep within his throat.

“God, you’re so _filthy_ , San. Look at you _moaning_ beneath our fuck toy.” Yeosang’s deep voice caused both boys on the bed to whimper.

“It’s-“ San tried to speak in between Wooyoung’s thrusts. His voice was getting higher and higher with each attempt. “It’s- a- a- all- for- you!” He tilted his head back to make eye contact with Yeosang.

“ _Slut._ ”

San cried out and clenched hard around Wooyoung when he came, tossing his head back and cumming on the bedspread beneath him.

This caused Wooyoung to hiss. It was harder for him to keep thrusting now, and even so, he was starting to feel overstimulated with how badly he wanted to cum himself.

His thrusts started to get weaker, allowing San to pull away and turn around. With one nod from Yeosang, San pushed Wooyoung down onto the bed and freed his aching cock from the ring. His mouth was immediately on it once more, sucking greedily.

Yeosang chose this moment to stand and run his fingers through the wet spot San had left on the bed. He scooped up as much of San’s cum as he could, smeared it between his fingers with his thumb, then shoved them into Wooyoung’s mouth without warning.

The bitter taste took over for a moment, and yet Wooyoung found his tongue acting on its own accord. It lapped at Yeosang’s fingers, wanting more attention from the dominant boy. Yeosang worked all five fingers into Wooyoung’s mouth and used the palm of his hand to put pressure on Wooyoung’s jaw, gripping him tight and holding him in place.

With his other hand, he shoved San’s head down so that he was one more gagging on Wooyoung’s cock. That’s when he leaned forward, stared straight into Wooyoung’s eyes, and whispered, “ _Cum._ ”

Wooyoung nearly screamed around Yeosang’s fingers as he exploded deep within San’s throat. Pulse after pulse of his seed shot straight down, and San prolonged his climax by swallowing each time even though he was still gagging occasionally.

Then he withdrew both hands at once and Wooyoung collapsed back onto the bed. He tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes while furiously stroking his own cock, releasing on Wooyoung’s trembling body with a satisfied groan.

San was there within seconds to lick it up.

The sound of a door closing reached Wooyoung’s ear, but he was too far gone to lift his head up and look.

He was, however, able to register San gently pushing and pulling at his body to get him beneath the covers before curling into his side. San hugged him tight, throwing one leg and arm over him to surround him. Tiny, content sounds came from him when he started to nuzzle into Wooyoung’s neck and he would place the softest of kisses along his skin.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile at the action and he turned to press his forehead to San’s.

This brought forward a bright giggle and San started to pet the back of his head. “ _Mon joli minou._ You did so well today, such a good boy.”

Wooyoung whined and pressed himself closer to the warmth of San’s body, seeking out the comfort he was always given after a session.

“So good. So, so good.” San continued to praise him, over and over, never once letting go of him.

As Wooyoung was slowly brought out of his submissive headspace, he was able to recognize that San was still in one as well with the way he was still acting cute and touchy.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he pressed a kiss to San’s cheek. It made his captor pause and pull away to look at him with shock. His lips curled up in a smile before they exchanged their first, self controlled kiss of the day.

~~~

In the days to come, Wooyoung came to accept that maybe he would be better off staying here. He was plagued by nightmares almost every night.

And it was always the same one.

Faceless bodies reaching for him. Whispered names. And hands that grabbed him and pulled him in all directions.

But there was always one that would open up, but Wooyoung could never take, no matter how hard he tried.

Several times he would wake up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Because of this, Wooyoung approached the chief one night after he got home with his head bowed. “Sir?” He said quietly.

“What’s the matter, my boy?”

“I… I wanted to tell you that you were right. I think that, for right now, staying here is in my best interest. If that’s still alright with you?”

The chief walked forward and lifted a hand up to gently grab Wooyoung’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head back. “Of course it’s alright. I just want to protect you.” His deep voice was soft and he leaned forward, towering over Wooyoung. “Ever since I first met you. And I will continue to do so, don’t worry.”

Wooyoung swallowed, then nodded in the chief’s hand. A kind smile crossed the man’s face and he pulled Wooyoung into a hug where he gave him several hardy pats.

Much like Wooyoung envisioned a father would give his son.

Once released, he slowly walked back to his room. He started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he could gain the man’s trust enough to finally get some information.

For he didn’t really _want_ to stay. But he would, for now, at least until he could figure out how to find them again.

He would never stop.

While on the stairs, Wooyoung paused to look at a picture he hadn’t noticed before. He found a new one every day it seemed, and he liked to look and see what it was like to be a part of a normal family growing up.

He knew right away that it was Yongrae. There were pictures of him in a few places around the house, strategically placed so that they weren’t easy to see, but symbolizing that he was not forgotten in the house.

The boy was playing in Yumi’s garden out back, looking over his right shoulder at the camera. His hands and legs were covered in dirt and he had the biggest smile on his face.

“He loved my garden.” Yumi said, appearing suddenly and making Wooyoung jump. She offered a quick apologetic look before turning back to the photograph. “He was fascinated with bugs as a boy, always looking for new ones to play with.” She sighed and lifted and hand to caress Yongrae’s cheek in the photo. “My precious boy…”

Wooyoung looked down when he felt Yumi take his hand. It was a surprising action, but one he decided not to question. If he could provide her a little comfort in return for her hospitality, then he would.

Yumi sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her nose, then tucked it away before patting Wooyoung’s hand. “Would you like to help me with dinner?”

She started to pull him back down the stairs before he could answer, but he didn’t mind.

For now, he would do what he could to help around the house while keeping his desires to leave a secret.

For now… it was the best plan he had.

~~~

_Written by flamewhipper_


End file.
